When You're Gone
by danielscutebutt
Summary: She had answered the call eagerly, unable to contain the excitement of hearing her best friend's voice again. Her happiness was short lived, as the voice on the other end interrupted her happy chatter, saying the two words she never expected, never wanted to hear in her life. "Erica's dead."
1. Chapter 1

I don't know, my brain just want to write Teen Wolf fanfiction. This is starting after Erica's death in season 3 and obviously contains an OC. ENJOY AND R&R!

* * *

"_Erica!" the young girl shouted to her friend who ran in front of her. Her black curls bounced as she tried to keep up. All she heard was Erica's twittering laugh in response. Her friend's blonde hair gleamed in the sun, making her have to squint. "You have to catch me first, Pennie!" The raven haired girl harumphed at the nickname wishing her friend would stop. They both ran until their little legs couldn't go any further. They fell onto a hill, side by side in the soft green grass. They huffed, trying to catch their breaths. "Erica," the girl started, playing with one of her curls. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I don't want to leave." She began to hiccup, wishing her parents would cancel the move and stay in Beacon Hills forever. The blonde looked over at her friend, frowning at her tears. "I don't want you to leave either! But I don't want you to cry even more." She wiped her friends tears with her little hands. She grabbed her best friend's hands with hers. "We can still talk everyday, we can call, use e-mail, all that grown up stuff! We can even write letters and send each other cool toys!" The curly haired girl giggled at her blonde friend, laughing full on as Erica's hazel eyes widened dramatically. "You can get me barbies and I can buy you paint and stuff! That would be so cool Penelope!" Erica giggled herself, joining Penelope. Penelope wiped at her eyes as she sat up. Erica sat up as well, and locked onto the light brown orbs that belonged to her best friend. Penelope held up her pinky. "Pinky promise to be the best of friends forever, no matter how long we're apart?" "Promise." Erica agreed, wrapping her own finger around Penelope's, before tackling her in a hug, causing them to both roll down the hill in a fit of giggles._

That was the last memory Penelope had of when her and Erica were together. They had kept the promise of remaining best friends: they sent letters, called, and when they got older they texted and skyped almost nonstop. But now, now that was over. At first it started with Erica not being able to skype, then the letters stopped coming; she wouldn't respond to texts messages as quickly, the phone calls were cut short, and then communication stopped altogether. Then one day she received a phone call; the number belonged to Erica's home. Penelope was so happy she couldn't help but squeal in delight. She had answered the call eagerly, unable to contain the excitement of hearing her best friend's voice again. Her happiness was short lived, as the voice on the other end interrupted her happy chatter, saying the two words she never expected, never wanted to hear in her life. "**Erica's dead.**"

That is how Penelope ended back up in her hometown of Beacon Hills, surrounded by familiar faces in a sea of black. It was raining, and she refused every umbrella offered to her. She felt numb. She had cried the whole trip to her childhood home, and hadn't stopped. She no longer wailed in pain; the tears just streamed from her eyes as she clenched her jaw painfully, watching her friend's casket slowly descending into the ground. Everything blurred together, people giving condolences, painful wails, sniffles, they were all too much. Penelope ended up in Erica's home, in her room. Erica's parents said that she could've stayed somewhere else, like in the guest room with her parents, but she refused. She needed this. It looked different, but it still smelled the same. She curled up under Erica's covers, wrapping them tightly around her. She inhaled deeply, smiling at the familiar scent, before she broke down and began to sob.

She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in Beacon Hills. Her parents tried to convince her that being there would only hurt her more, but she refused. She had to stay, to her it would hurt worse to leave knowing that her best friend no longer could. After a week of arguing within the walls of the Reyes' household, they gave up, bending to their daughter's will. They were going to leave her with the Reyes' while they went back home to get their house ready for the move. They were moving back into Penelope's childhood home. She was happy, as happy as she could manage to be. While her parents were gone, she stayed in, watching the house while Mr. and Mrs. Reyes went to work. She watched TV, ate copious amounts of ice cream, and would even sneak alcohol from their collection. Sometimes she would go for walk, occasionally bumping into people she knew from long ago. School was in session for the students of Beacon Hills, but some chose to skip and do other activities. Sometimes she would go with them, getting so high that she couldn't remember how she got back into the Reyes' house. She felt numb. She didn't cry as much anymore; the drugs occupied her mind most of the time. They took her to a better place, a happier place. She would often hallucinate of her blonde friend, what she would say if she found out if Penelope was stoned off her ass. She didn't particularly like when that would happen because her dear friend would often scold her, but that was the only way she could still hear her voice and see her face.

It didn't take long for her parents to get back, and when they did, they immediately moved into their old house. They enrolled Penelope into school, hoping she would be able to adjust. On her first day of school, she attended some of it, and decided to ditch the rest of it during lunch with a few of her peers. She came home that night higher than a cloud. Her parents weren't home, which wasn't much of a surprise; her father was police officer, her mother was a nurse. She made her rounds around the house, scarffing down food, deleting the voicemail on the house phone from the school notifying her parents that she had missed some classe. She then went up to her room, laid down on her bed, and turned on some music, raising it to deafening volumes. She could feel the bass thump all around her, vibrating her soul. She never felt so good in her entire life. Slowly, she fell asleep, dreaming of her now-turned-angel best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't even know how closely this story is going to follow season three, but we'll see as the show progresses. ENJOY!

* * *

_Everything was hazy; the smoke was so thick. She couldn't even see a foot in front of her. She was utterly confused; it didn't make sense. Where was she? How did she get here? She walked forward cautiously, afraid she might bump into something, or someone. She walked slowly, with extended hands; there had to be a wall somewhere, right? She continued for what felt like hours, until she heard a noise. The noise made her blood run cold. It was a scream, a bloodcurdling scream that shook her bones. However, that wasn't what frightened her, it was the fact that she knew that scream. She never heard this voice scream it such a horrific manner, but she knew whom that voice belonged to. She started to sprint, throwing herself through the smoke, calling out, hoping that the person would answer. She began to cry, choking on her tears and the smoke; she felt like she was suffocating. She kept running, until she tripped on something. She hit the ground hard, the wind was completely knocked out of her. She couldn't breathe; she gasped and coughed, struggling for oxygen. The smoke began to clear up and she could breathe once again. It was dark and cold, wherever she was. She didn't recognize the place; it made the hairs all over her body stand on end. She heard more noises now; growling, skin ripping, it didn't make sense. She tried to hide herself, scoot closer to a wall to conceal herself, but she bumped into something. What the hell was it? She turned to look at what was preventing her from moving back, but the sight she saw made her want to die. Her breathe came out broken; she was becoming hysterical. She clutched at her mouth, hoping she could calm herself. It didn't work, for what she saw was too much. The limp and broken body in front of her was something she never wanted to see, never wished to see, never imagined to see. She couldn't control herself any longer; she let out the most ear piercing, pain filled scream. The head on the body fell forward, the blonde hair attached falling with it. Its eyes were open, but they were lifeless. The once gleaming hazel orbs were now dull. The once bouncing blonde hair now seemed like straw. The once vibrant skin was now pale, pasty, cold. The once beautiful Erica Reyes was now limp, bloodied, and dead._

Penelope woke with a start, bolting upright and clutching at her chest. Her breathing was rapid, her eyes stung with tears that had yet to fall. What had she just seen? Why did she dream up something as horrific as that? Why did it feel so real? She covered her mouth, trying to muffle the sobs that began raking her body. She was in physical pain; her bones ached, her muscles were tight, she didn't know what to do. It was still dark, her alarm clock reading 3:42AM. Slowly, she laid herself back down, her sobs rocking her back to sleep.

Music blared from the speakers of her alarm clock, causing Penelope to moan in protest. The song had a heavy bass, making the room around her shake. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, wincing as her joints popped painfully. She got off her bed, making her way towards the bathroom. As she entered, she looked at herself in the mirror; she was still wearing the same clothes and makeup from the day before. Her makeup was smudged, running down her cheeks, and her clothes were wrinkled all over. She sighed, before stripping down and practically throwing herself into the scalding hot water of her shower.

Her morning was rushed: she barely ate breakfast before she was ushered out the house into her car. She drove to school quickly, arriving in under five minutes. She walked speedily inside the school building, retrieving her books out of her locker and heading to her first period. Her head started spinning; she just wanted to go back home and sleep. She laid her head on her desk, hoping she could just sleep through all of her classes. She began drifting to sleep, but suddenly there was movement beside her, causing her to become fully awake again. She groaned, cursing the person next to her. She turned her head, glaring at the stranger through squinted eyes. It was a boy. His hair was short and ridiculously curly. His jaw was so strong it looked like you could smack it with a brick and the brick would break instead. Penelope couldn't help but stare. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him before.

The bell rang, and their teacher walked in, calling class to order. Penelope sat up as he began taking roll. She listened to the monotone "here"s that followed every name the teacher called. She responded in the same monotone when her own name was called. She began to zone out, wishing that she could have went back home; she may have wanted to be in Beacon Hills, but that didn't mean she wanted to be in school. The teacher was still calling names, taking his sweet time. Penelope sighed deeply through her nose. Could he be any slower? As she cursed the man for taking so long, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice speaking suddenly next to her. "Here." it said. Its tone was bored, as if it didn't want to be there as well. She turned, raising her brows at the boy with the curly hair and god-chiseled jaw. He was leaned back in his chair, one of legs extended into the aisle. He looked utterly bored out of his mind, but his jaw was clenched tightly, and his eyes, which were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen, held a whirlpool of emotions. She stared at him, becoming frustrated as to why he seemed so familiar. "Mr. Lahey, I would appreciate it if you would sit like a well-mannered young man while in my classroom, thank you." The teacher said, directing his words at the mysterious boy. Wait, Lahey. Issac Lahey. Penelope's eyes widened; Erica had told her about this boy. The two had become very good friends and would hang out often with another boy, Boyd she believed his name was. She remembered where she'd seen his face before, it was at Erica's funeral. He had looked so angry, as if he were ready to go on a killing spree, and Penelope believed that he probably would have. She turned to face the front of the room, giving her attention to the teacher, putting Issac in the back of her mind.

Issac felt very uncomfortable; the new girl kept staring at him. He knew who she was, she was Erica's childhood best friend. Erica had told him and Boyd quite a lot about her, probably more than they should have known. They knew of her bouts of depression, her drinking and drug problems, it was all so weird, seeing her in person. The day before, all he could see was a hopelessly broken girl. She had walked in and sort of just slumped into her seat next to him after the teacher forced her to introduce herself to the class. That man was fucking annoying, couldn't he see how fucked up she was? She didn't do anything all class period, she just sat there, staring at the wall. During lunch he saw her run off with some kids he knew to be druggies, and it made him frown. It saddened him to know that she would never know how her best friend really died, or the "double-life" she lived. He looked over at her; she was listening to the teacher. She looked like a mess, as if she had given up with life. He suppressed the growl that rose up in his throat; their friend was dead, and he wasn't going to stop until whoever caused it was a bloody heap of flesh and bones.

* * *

tbh i hated how this entire chapter turned out, it sucks ((well to me at least)) but I hoped you all enjoyed it! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

idk what i even did to the middle of this chapter tbh. enjoy! don't forget to review!

* * *

Penelope floated throughout the day, drifting through the hallways to class after class. She didn't really think, her body just went through the motions. She sat down in her French class, trying to keep herself awake. She felt ill, like shit. Ms. Morrell was at the board, writing things in French for the class to write down. Penelope didn't bother, knowing she didn't have the energy to even concentrate on holding a pencil, much less write with it. She was already fluent anyways. Her eyes drifted around the room, taking in faces and those stupid motivational posters that every classroom had. Her eyes landed on a girl who sat next to her; she was gorgeous. She was taking notes diligently, occasionally brushing her dark locks behind her ears, only for it to fall back in her face. She had been at the funeral too, with Issac. She had stood with him and a few other people: a boy with a crooked jaw, a pale boy, and a red headed girl. Penelope wondered how close she had been to Erica. She turned back to face the front of the room, leaning into the hand that she used to prop her head up. She blinked, her eyes feeling heavier each time, until she couldn't open them again.

"Mademoiselle Bonnaire? Mademoiselle Bonnaire?" Penelope jumped, her chair making a loud screech as her chair moved back. She was breathing hard, she could feel the sweat on her brow. Her eyes darted around the room, seeing the faces of her fellow students looking back at her. "Mademoiselle Bonnaire?" Ms. Morrell repeated. Penelope look up at her, her breathing still ragged. "Êtes-vous d'accord?" She looked into her teacher's eyes; no, she wasn't okay. She had the dream again, that damn dream, finding her best friend bloody and lifeless. "Non." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt wetness on her cheeks, had she been crying? Great. Ms. Morrell nodded in understanding. "Mademoiselle Argent, would you please escort Mademoiselle Bonnaire to the toilettes? You might want to take your things, the bell is going to ring soon." She directed to the girl that sat next to Penelope. The girl nodded, gathering her things. Penelope did the same whilst avoiding eye contact with her classmates. "Merci." She said as she walked by Ms. Morrell, quickly heading out of the room.

She sped to the nearest bathroom leaving the Argent girl to jog to keep up with her. She burst in the bathroom, heading straight for one of the stalls. She dropped her things, leaned over the toilet and let everything out. She felt her hair being pulled away from her face, and she silently thanked the person. When she felt as if her whole body was empty, she sat up. She turned around , sitting on the tiled floor. Paper towels entered her view, and she reached for them. "Thank you." she said, looking up at the girl. She still didn't know her name. She smiled down at Penelope, a kind, genuine one. "You're welcome, Penelope, right?" she replied, hoping she got her name right. Penelope nodded, wiping her mouth with the paper towels. "I'm Allison." The girl said, sitting down in front of her. She smiled again, her eyes showing her concern. Penelope didn't want that though, she just wanted to go to sleep. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" She shook her head no, she didn't like any type of hospital setting. Allison nodded, seeming unsure of what to do. "Were you friends with her?" She looked at Penelope, confused. "Erica, I mean. I saw you at her funeral." Her confusion faded, and she laughed sheepishly. "Not...necessarily. We had out ups and downs." she seemed to pick her words carefully, afraid of saying the wrong thing. "Hm." was Penelope's response. They sat there in silence for a few moments, before it was interrupted by the bell. They both stood up, Allison helping Penelope pick up her things. "Thanks." She said, before turning to leave. "Wait!" Penelope turned to her, raising her brows. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch? I didn't see you in the cafeteria yesterday, and I was wondering if you needed a place to sit." She was genuinely surprised, someone wanted to be around her? She wasn't what you would call a ray of sunshine in her current condition. Allison sensed her hesitation and laughed. "Oh don't worry, we don't bite, and I'm sure they'll love you." A grin slowly stretched across Penelope's face, as she nodded and followed Allison to the cafeteria.

She felt awkward in all honesty, sitting with Allison's friends. They were the people she had seen her with at the funeral. She was sat inbetween to the boy with the crooked jaw, whom she came to know as Scott, and Issac. Across from her was Allison, who sat inbetween the pale boy and the red head, Stiles and Lydia. She fidgeted as she poked at her food; what was she supposed to say? They all seemed comfortable, chatting about who knows what. She felt miserable; she wish she had someone she felt comfortable around to talk to. She picked up an apple from her tray, taking a bite from it. As she chewed, she saw Issac staring at her from the corner of her eye. His jaw was still clenched as if he hadn't relaxed it since first period. She turned to look at him, still chewing as they locked eyes. He blinked at her, and his body started to shake as he chuckled. Penelope raised a brow, unsure as to why he was laughing. "You-you look like baby." He said between laughs. Her eyebrows knitted. She puffed out here cheeks, only causing him to laugh more. The others looked at the two, joining Issac in his fit of giggles as they saw Penelope's face. She herself swallowed the now mushy apple piece and giggled herself. Slowly she started striking up conversations with each of them, laughing along and enjoying herself.

When the bell rang to tell everyone lunch was over Penelope frowned. She was having a good time for once. They all got up, throwing their trays away. "So, Penelope, what do you have next period?" Lydia appeared at her side, looking at her curiously. "Uh," She said, going though her bag trying to find her schedule. Hell, she didn't even know, not like she actually stayed at school the other day. She found it, pulling it out and uncrumpling it. Once she smoothed it out, Lydia snatched it out of her hands. "Oh great, your next class is with me, let's go!" She grabbed Penelope's hand, quickly saying goodbye to the others and speeding off. Penelope turned to look back at them, waving. They smiled at her, waving back. She caught Issac's eye, her own smile growing, as did his. She and Lydia exited the cafeteria, chatting away.

"So, what are you mixed with?"

"I'm Filipino and Black."

"What kind of last name is Bonnaire then?"

"My dad is from France, so, yeah."

"How did your parents meet?"

"My dad moved to America when he was little and then joined the military. He met my mom while traveling."

"Oh, where'd you get your outfit?"

Penelope's head started to spin. Lydia had been drilling her with questions ever since they left lunch. "American Apparel, Lydia." "Oh, it's so cute! Where-" "Oh my gosh Lydia, you're killing me." Penelope breathed out, laying her face down on her desk. Maybe she should have went to the nurse's office like Allison suggested. Lydia giggled in response. "Well, if we're going to befriends, I HAVE to know about you." Penelope groaned, which only caused Lydia to ask her more questions. "So, anyone catch your interest yet?" She almost choked, from Lydia's question and the bell surprising her. She coughed, picking up her stuff as she walked out the door with Lydia. "I've only been at school for two days, Lydia." "So? That doesn't mean a thing." Penelope knew she was right, because someone did catch her interest. Issac. When she told her, Lydia snorted. "Really, him of all people?" This made Penelope frown. "What? Isn't he your friend anyways?" "Oh no, he's Scott's, Allison's ex, friend." They arrived at Lydia's locker, and Penelope leaned on the one next to it as Lydia put in her combination. "What's so bad about him?" she questioned. They way she said it irritated Penelope. "Well, he was a fugitive last year, that seems pretty bad," Lydia shut her locker, turning towards her new raven haired friend. "Also, just because he suddenly gained confidence and a few girls are starting to take notice of him doesn't make him any "cooler"." she held her fingers up, air quoting the word cooler. "Now, let me walk you to your next class so you won't get lost." She began walking away, stopping briefly to see if she would follow. Penelope sighed deeply through her nose, walking after Lydia. Well, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

was it as good for you as it was for me? /takes drag from cigarette/ /exhales slowly/


	4. Chapter 4

This literally took so long, I knew where I wanted to go but it would be so late and I would fall asleep and would forget the beautiful scenario I would imagine up. But here you go, enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, much to Penelope's pleasure. She was able to relax in her classes, feeling completely at ease. When school let out, she went to her locker to retrieve the things she needed for homework. She paused, surprised she was in such a chipper mood. She shook it off, closing her locker and heading towards the parking lot. "Hey, Penelope!" She turned around to see Issac jogging towards her. She smiled at him, greeting him. "Hey, are you doing anything today?" This surprised her; why was he asking? "Nothing really, I was just going to go home and do that work for first period." "Mind if I join you...unless that'd make you uncomfortable." Issac's voice fell at Penelope's confused expression. She quickly shook the look from her face, replacing it with a smile. She didn't see why not, it couldn't hurt to have someone to do homework with. "Sure, I don't mind. Come on, I drove to school." She motioned for him to follow her. Issac whistled when he saw her car. "Nice ride." he said. Penelope laughed. It was a black mini cooper convertible. "Dafina's my pride and joy." She patted the hood of the car. "Da-what-a?" Issac looked at her confusion lining his features. "It's a Swahili name for precious/valuable." He shook his head at her. "I guess you're really into other cultures then?" he asked as they both slid into the car. "Oh no, what would ever make you think that?" Issac chuckled at her sarcasm. She started up the car, and peeled off from the parking lot while speaking animatedly about all the cultures she loved.

Issac listened to Penelope as she spoke. He looked at her, seeing the passionate gleam in her eye. He smiled; she was such a sweet girl. It sucked that she had to go through what she did, what he went through, what they all went through. He frowned, turning away from her so she wouldn't see. Erica. He swore to the almighty that he would tear whichever alpha did it to shreds, slowly, limb from limb. He had to suppress another growl; the alphas. Specifically those twins. He clenched his hands as he remembered what Scott had told him.

"_Issac," Scott turned to him as Lydia dragged Penelope out of the cafeteria. "Hmm?" He hummed in response, still looking in the direction the two girls went. "Issac, this is serious." That caught his attention. "Okay, what is it." "The twins." Issac could feel the anger bubble inside of him. "What about them?" "Well," Scott started, "I've seen them a lot today, looking at people. Specifically Penelope." Issac started shaking. Scott put his hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm his friend. "Look, I don't know what they're up to, but between every class they've been following her in the halls, not enough for her to get suspicious, but enough for me to. I'm not going to let them hurt anyone person, especially since we can prevent this." "That's why buddy boy, you're going to go home with her." Stiles popped up on Issac's other side, placing his hand on his other shoulder. "Me?" he asked dumbfounded. "Why me? Why not Scott?" "Well, I have to go to work." Issac sighed. "Plus, you have a class with her, so she'd probably feel more comfortable with you. Maybe you could have a little "study session"." Issac cut his eyes at Stiles, who held his fingers up in air quotes. "Just be on the look out, okay?" Scott clapped him on the back, walking away. "Good luck, buddy." Stiles gave him two thumbs up, turning to catch up with Scott._

He looked back at her to see that she was still babbling away happily. On her first day she had looked so different, as if she didn't want to live. Now, she seemed so much better. He knew that on the inside that she wasn't fine, that she was trying so hard to keep it together. "Issac? Issac!" He looked at her wide eyed. "Dude, I've been trying to get your attention for like thirty years, we're here." She shook her head at him, exiting her car. He followed suit, closing the passenger door. He looked at her house, whistling; it looked really nice. It wasn't ridiculously big, but it was bigger than the home that he grew up in. She unlocked the door, motioning for him to follow.

He was bombarded by a multitude of scents once his feet crossed the threshold into her house. Black cherry, fresh flowers, coconut, so many aromas attacked his senses, however, there was one the particularly caught his interest; it was a familiar scent, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She showed him around her home, gesturing to the rooms, before leading him to her room. "And this is my room." she said as she opened the door. She walked in, dropping her things on th floor carelessly. She sat in her desk chair, twisting and turning in it. Issac walked in afterward, taking a seat on her bed, placing his backpack next to him. The scent was stronger in here, it started to bother him that he couldn't place it. He leaned back, letting his body practically become one with her bed. He placed his hands behind his head, sighing deeply through his nose; he hadn't relaxed like this since those damn alphas came into town. Actually, he hadn't relaxed like this ever. He wanted to close his eyes, let the soft comforter snuggle him to sleep. "So, want to get started?" he sat up, seeing Penelope moving herself to her floor to join the books she had earlier let fall to the floor. He inwardly groaned, not really looking forward to the work; math wasn't a favorite of his. "Yeah, sure." he replied, letting another sigh escape from him as he joined her.

They had worked for two whole hours; Issac had come to find out that Penelope wasn't a fan of math herself, and wasn't very good at it as well. "Finally!" Penelope yelled, shooting both of her fists into the air. She threw herself back into her carpet, curling into it's plushness. Issac chuckled, also glad to be rid of the horrible assignment that caused him the biggest thinking-headache he's ever had. He laid back onto the carpet as well, enjoying the downtime. They both laid there for a few moments, the air at complete ease, until Penelope shot up to her feet. Issac turned his head in her direction, before quickly turning away, a pink tinge gracing his cheeks; he cursed the girl for having worn a skirt. She walked over to her bedside table, rummaging through her drawers. Issac propped himself up on his elbows, curious. She pulled out a a small tin object, a lighter, a packet, and something else. He sniffed the air, the scent had grown even stronger. "Hey," she turned to him slowly. "you don't mind if I, um," she opened her hand; a small plastic bag laid in it, containing a small green clump. Issac felt so stupid, of course he could remember the smell! His father had often let his favorite swim team members come over and would let them roll a few joints and light them up, smoking to their hearts contents. He, of course, as their loving coach would always falsify their drug tests. "Uh, Issac?" the boy in question turned back to the curly haired girl, raising his brows. "Oh, yeah, I mean, no, I don't." He sat up fully, watching as her shoulders relaxed in relief. "Oh good, thanks. You see, I mean, I always do this when I'm hella stressed, and well, it seems that I've been needing this more than usual lately." She gave him a sad smile, joining him back on the floor. She quickly went to work, breaking it up and grinding it until it was fine, rolling it up into the paper, it looked perfect. Issac quirked a brow; it was pretty obvious that she did this more than when she was just "stressed". "Do you smoke?" She asked as she flicked at her lighter, trying to elicit the orange flames out of it. "No, I've never tried it." he was surprised he hadn't; the swim team would often offer him to take a hit whenever his father was out of sight, but he always declined. Would it even affect him now, seeing as he wasn't human anymore? "Well, I'm not going to pressure you into to trying it." She got that little piece of plastic to release its flames, engulfing the tip of the joint in a burst of orange. She inhaled deeply, holding it for a second, then exhaling happily, watching the smoke dance around her face. She got up again, moving towards her window. She opened it, sticking her head out quickly, before returning to her seat on the floor next to Issac. She took another hit, sighing in absolute bliss as she exhaled once more. Issac looked at her, how at ease she looked. He stretched his hand out to her, opening it, his palm facing upwards. She looked at him, smiling slightly. "You sure?" she questioned, gesturing towards the joint inbetween her fingers. He nodded once, and her face broke out into a grin. "Now don't be mad at me when you're fucked up dude." He grunted, determined to have a taste of the devil's plant. As he placed it between his lips, she began to roll another one. He rolled his eyes, inhaling deeply as she had done; what could it hurt?

* * *

Can you imagine Issac high, I can and it can go one of two ways: he's all laughy and happy and just has a grand 'ole time or he becomes really emotional and talks about his horrible life and all that. Either one is rather heartbreaking tbh because what if he was all happy and realized "Wow, weed is awesome! I've never felt so happy in my entire depressing life!" and started smoking all the time, forgetting about the world omg. But anyways, what do you guys think, do you think werewolves can get high? Leave your thoughts in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter was actually pretty fun to write, and i finished it pretty quickly. enjoy!

* * *

"I hate you so much." Issac said, his words coming out slow and slurred. Penelope cackled in response, slapping his chest. "Man," she drew out the word, "I told you, didn't I?" She indeed had, but Issac's head felt to fuzzy to remember that. He was too busy looking at his fingers, wondering why they were called fingers. He kept saying it in his head, fingers, fingers, fingers. He started laughing, it sounded so funny in his head. He knew deep down inside that he regretted smoking, but he felt so nice.

_Issac inhaled deeply as she did before him, and immediately he began to cough. His throat and nose burned, his eyes began to water. Penelope patted his back, giggling at him. "Don't worry man, it hurts for a lot of people their first time." He turned to her, still sputtering, wiping at his eyes. "Yeah?" he choked out, trying to calm his breathing. She nodded at him, turning her attention back to the joint she was rolling. As of now, they had three. He handed the joint to her, but she waved him off. "You can go ahead and hit it again, you gotta get used it to man." He shrugged, putting it between his lips again. He inhaled, the smoke filled his mouth. She looked at him, gesturing to her face. She inhaled, and told him to do the same. He inhaled through his mouth, feeling the smoke go down, filling his lungs. He exhaled, a thin stream of smoke flowing out of his mouth. He looked at her, giving her a look that asked if he did it right. She nodded her head, holding her hand out for him to pass it to her. It went like that, them passing the joint between them. By the time they were finished, Issac felt weird. His body felt light, he felt so relaxed. Penelope sparked up another one, taking a long drag. She blew the smoke out of her mouth, but it was weird; the smoke went into her nose, as if it were going in a circle through her nose and mouth. Issac's eyes widened, intrigued by what he saw. She saw his face, and asked if he wanted to learn how to do it. He nodded his head, the movement feeling sluggish. He started laughing, but he didn't understand why. She joined him, her laugh sounding like bells. She showed him, and clapped proudly once he got it right. He blew the rest of the smoke out of his mouth into her face, and they both giggled. When they finished the second, Issac felt as if his eyes were fifty pound dumbbells. She let him spark up the next, and clapped once he successfully lit it and took a hit. They passed it inbetween them, both feeling so good. "Hey, have you ever heard of shotgunning?" she asked him suddenly. He turned to her slowly, before laughing out a no. "Well come on, let me show you." she sat up, motioning for him to sit up as well. Issac tried sitting up, but he fell over. He started chuckling as he struggled to sit up straight. Once he sat up, he turned his body towards her, looking her in the eyes. "Okay," she started, "Well, like, one person takes a hit, and like, starts to blow the smoke out of their mouth, and like, the second person gets like really close to the other person's moth, and starts inhaling the smoke like this." she scrunched her lips up, and inhaled, making an obnoxious whistling sound. "Okay." he laughed out, becoming interested. "Wanna, like, try it dude?" He nodded his head yes. "So like, I'll hit it first, and you like do the other part." She held the joint to her lips, inhaling. Issac scooted his body closer to hers, crossing his legs Indian style. He leaned his face in close to hers , their noses almost touching. She blew the smoke out of her mouth, and he began to suck it into his. He let it flow into his lungs, smiling goofily. They laughed together, leaning in until their foreheads touched. "Okay your turn." She passed it to him, and he did the same as she did to him. Issac could hear his heart thumping loudly at how close they were. He heard hers to, matching the tempo his was going. They finished the third and last one; Issac was completely and utterly stoned. They both laid down, he was spread out on her floor like a starfish, and she curled into his side, her head on his arm. "I'm-I'm a cuddly person man, so, like, uh, deal with it." she tripped over her words, giggling. He didn't care, he didn't care about anything in his current state. He stared up at the ceiling, studying the detail in her ceiling fan._

Issac blinked as he laid his hand down onto his stomach. His thoughts were so muddled, but there was one thing that was clear in his mind; Penelope's scent. He turned over, throwing his other arm across her. She intertwined her legs with his, pulling him closer. He put his chin over her head, letting her curls caress his face. He snuggled into her hair, inhaling deeply as he shut his eyes. Her hair smelled like mint and something else, he couldn't tell. It must've been her shampoo. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. They laid like that for what felt like hours, just enjoying each other's warmth. Issac could heard the thumping of their hearts still, they were so in sync.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when the scent of salt filled his nose. He opened his eyes when he heard a sniffle. He pulled back a little, looking down at Penelope; she was crying. "Hey, you okay?" Issac asked, his concern wrapping itself around his words. She looked up at him, before looking back down and shaking her head no. He pulled her in close, slowly rubbing circles into her back. "I-I miss E-Er-Erica." she hiccuped out. Her sobs began to shake her body. Issac nodded his head, he missed her too. He hadn't had friends until after Derek gave him the bite. He and Erica had grown close once she joined the pack. He gained another friend once Boyd joined, and he never felt happier. But now, now she was gone. He had lost a friend. He had lost part of his family. "She was the only one I could really talk to, you know?" He turned his attention back to Penelope, who had calmed down enough to speak properly. "I could tell her everything: the first time I drank, the first time I did drugs, whenever a boy dumped because I wouldn't put out," she coughed, "I mean, everything. She would help me whenever I called her crying because my parents got in a fight or when I fought with my dad, that bastard." He was surprised at the venom that came out when she spoke of her father. "He always went to far, he would come home drunk on the weekends while my mom was still at work at the hospital. He would always start yelling at me, antagonizing me, saying it was my fault that he and my mom would argue. He would never remember our arguments, and would brush it off whenever I would try to talk to him about it. Sometimes he would throw things at me. Once, he got me good in the shoulder, it was a glass cup, maybe it was a vase, I can't remember. All I remember was that it hurt so bad. The glass got stuck and it burned. He was completely shit faced. My mom had walked in, she had gotten off early. She freaked out, started hitting him. He ended up passing out, we had to take him to the hospital. He had alcohol poisoning. I had to get stitches. When he woke up, my mom said she was going to divorce him. They separated, it was just my mom and me for awhile. He came back after a year, showed up on our doorstep one afternoon with flowers. He looked good, he was sober. Their divorce hadn't been finalized yet, they ended up getting back together. Everything is fine now, but I just know he's going to fuck up again."

Issac didn't know how to feel. He understood everything, he understood every negative feelings she harbored towards he father. He had felt the same way towards his own. After his mother died, he would snap at him and his brother. He never hit either of them, and would always apologize afterwards. When his brother left for the military, he was still young. His father started snapping more often, and eventually started throwing things. When news that his brother had died, Issac's father lost it. He would beat him, lock him in the ice box for hours, it was horrible. He started to tremble. "Issac?" Penelope put her hand on his chest. He looked into her eyes, seeing the worry swim through her warm brown orbs. He felt so comfortable around her, he let his guard down. The words spilled from his mouth, he couldn't stop it. He saw the worry leave her eyes, horror taking its place. When he was done, she clung to him, not saying a thing. She didn't apologize, she didn't say she wished she could have done something, because she knew those words would have meant nothing, and Issac appreciated that. She looked at him, bringing her hands to his face. She wiped at his cheeks, removing the tears he didn't realize he had shed. She curled back into him, clutching the front of his hoodie in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her flush against him. He looked up, looking out the window. It was still light outside. He wondered what time it was. He shrugged, not really caring how long he had been there, he only cared about the fragile girl in his arms. He remembered hat Scott had told him to do. He didn't feel as if he was being forced to protect her now, he felt the need to, he wanted to keep her safe. He put his face into her hair again, his head still felt fuzzy, but not as much as it had felt before. He inhaled her minty scent, sighing in content. He felt so tired, his body felt like a rock. He could feel his eyelids closing, and he let them, letting the darkness wash over him, bringing dreams along with it.

* * *

SEE I MADE HIM GET HIGH ANYWAYS, BUT I WORE OFF PRETTY QUICKLY SO COMPROMISE HA.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel as if it has been awhile but I really doubt it because it's summer and I don't know how to keep track of time anymore. But here, enjoy! Review! _doooo ittttt_

* * *

_They were all in the subway station, sitting around. Derek was standing over a table, reading something. Boyd, Issac, and Erica were all inside the subway car, sitting in some of the seats. Issac had chosen to lay down on the mattress that he used for a bed. They were talking amongst each other, laughing, joking around. Derek glanced back, looking at them through the window. He smiled, turning back to the book in front of him. Erica had said something that caused Issac and Boyd to fall into a fit a laughter, tears gathering in the corners of their eyes. Issac picked up a fry and plopped it into his mouth, chewing happily. Derek had brought them McDonald's, which they were very appreciative of. Issac looked over at his two pack members, no, his two friends, who were still laughing. No, they weren't just his friends, they were now his family. He smiled widely; he hadn't been this happy since before his mother died. Sure, sometimes he thought that the bite sucked because his emotions were a lot harder to control, but it sure was an upgrade. He was happier, more confident, stronger, plus he gained new people that he could call family. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice everything growing darker until everything was pitch black. He stood up, his breathing becoming irregular and rapid. He felt trapped, he couldn't see anything. Sweat dripped from his brow, sliding down his nose. He wanted to scream, to cry, to call out for his pack, but nothing came out. He realized he could move, walking forward cautiously. He continued walking forward for what felt like hours, before he saw something. Was that a light? He began jogging towards it, gradually his speed increased until he was sprinting. The light grew larger, and soon he ran right through it. He blinked, where was he. He looked around, not sure of where he was. He tripped, his chest hitting the ground hard. The wind was knocked completely out of him. He laid there, struggling to catch his breath. He slowly pushed himself up, brushing the dust from his clothes. He was confused, what did he run over that made him fall. He looked to him right; nothing. He looked to his left; he froze. He could feel so many emotions bubble up into his chest: anger, panic, horror, fear. He could feel his fangs grow, his chest rose and fell quickly. He heard cackling; was it Aiden or Ethan? He could no longer hold it in. The most pain-filled howl erupted from his throat as he fell to his knees. He clenched his eyes, not wanting to look upon the horrific sight anymore. He couldn't bare to look at his blonde friend, bloodied and broken, or her friend, the once beautiful raven haired girl, now a bloody mess, her throat ripped out._

Issac's eyes shot open. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks. He sat up, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. He paused; where was Penelope? He shot up, frantically looking around her room. She wasn't on the bed, she wasn't anywhere on the floor, she wasn't there. He ran out her room, practically throwing himself down the stairs. He was on high alert now. He hit the last step, pausing again. He sniffed the air; was that...was that bacon? He made his way towards the kitchen, hearing music and the sizzling of a pan. He poked his head around the corner, peering into the space. There she was; her hair pulled into a messy bun, an apron wrapped around her. She was cooking, and it indeed was bacon. She danced as she cooked, the beat of some Spanish song coursing through her. He let out a breath of relief; she was safe. He entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the breakfast counter. She hadn't noticed he had came in. She continued to dance, swaying her hips from left to right, singing along to the foreign lyrics. Issac quirked a brow, she was could speak Spanish too? He became entranced in her movements; he leaned on the counter, eyes glued to her back. He tried not to stare at her ass, but alas, his eyes kept shifting downwards. What could he say? He was still a hormonal teenage boy. She spun as she danced, coming face to face with Issac. She let out a yelp, clutching her chest. "Dude! You scared me!" he simply chuckled at her, she looked so comical. He apologized, still chuckling as she turned back around. "Hey, what time is it?" Issac wasn't too how long the both of them had been asleep. He looked out the window; it was now dark outside, save for the street lamps that lined Penelope's street. "It's like eleven o'clock." she replied, finishing up the bacon. "Seriously?" he couldn't believe he slept for that long. They had gotten to her house at around three, and they took two hours to do the work, so that meant they started smoking around five. When they laid down, it was still light outside. Issac gave up, adding up times wasn't really working out for his brain. He wiped his face with his hands. "I really got to get home." he said. What a long walk that would be. Ever since Derek moved to the loft, it took longer for him to take Issac to school, Issac could only imagine how long it was going to take for him to walk home from Penelope's house. Said girl turned to him, two plates filled with bacon, pancakes, eggs, and strawberries. Issac's stomach growled loudly as she placed the food before him. He knew that smoking caused hunger, but he didn't realize he'd be this hungry. "Come on, eat first and then I'll drive you home, okay?" She handed him a fork. He nodded in response before taking the fork and digging in, causing her to laugh.

One they were done, Issac grabbed his stuff and they headed out the door. He was curious as to why both of her parents had yet to come home. He frowned; this was bad. If the twins ever followed her home they could easily get to her and do god knows what. He got into the passenger side of her car and they were off. As they drove, they didn't speak; it wasn't an uncomfortable silence (the radio was on), something that Issac noted. He instructed her on where to turn and when, which she scoffed at. "Geez Issac, you are totally going to owe me gas money." she said jokingly, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He chuckled at her little joke, but he wasn't opposed to give her money, after all she didn't have to drive him home, he would have been perfectly fine walking, well running, home. When they arrived, he got out the car, bidding her goodbye, and thanking her for the lift. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay? I mean, it's past midnight." "I'll be fine Issac, I know my way back. Plus, that nap gave me hella energy." she gave him a reassuring smile. He was still skeptical, but he still let her go. He watched her car disappear down the road before he entered the building, walking up to his and Derek's home.

The moment Penelope got home, she passed out. She lied to Issac when she said their nap refreshed her, in fact, it only made her more tired. She was still buzzed. When she awoke the next day, she wrinkled her nose in disgust; she was still in her clothes from the day before. She got up, shuffling her way to her bathroom. When she was finished, she wrapped a towel around her, making her way back to her room. She threw on some clothes, a baggy white tee that she tied up with some dark wash easy jeans, and headed downstairs. She wasn't surprised to see her mother making breakfast, nor did it surprise her that her father wasn't there. "Good morning mom." she said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Good morning anak." she greeted in return, smiling at her daughter. Penelope hopped up onto the counter next to the stove, sitting Indian style. They made small talk, her mother asking her wait she did the day before and how school went, Penelope asking what time her mom got home and if her dad ever came home. Penelope was surprised when her mother told her that her father didn't come home, but called and said that he was going to stay with a co-worker for the night. Penelope rolled her eyes, _sure he's working, it's not he probably went out drinking or something. _When her mother finished cooking, they sat down and ate together. Penelope finished quickly, slipping on some shoes and grabbing her bag before kissing her mother goodbye.

When she arrived at school she felt as if something was off. She got out of her car and headed towards the school, thinking hard. She slowly put in her locker combination, still feeling uneasy. What was so odd? She opened her locker, grabbing a few things and stuffing them into her bag. As she closed her locker, she felt eyes on her. Her skin tingled, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned in the direction of where she felt the eyes coming from, and meet the eyes of two boys, twins to be exact. She shivered; they looked terrifying. They weren't terrifying in the sense that the were ugly or mean looking, they were honestly rather handsome, but they seemed so intimidating, so dangerous. She noticed that Lydia was with them, talking to the taller of the two. Danny, a boy she had met the day before in one of her classes, was also with them talking to the shorter one. The both smirked at her, turning their attention back to the teens in front of them. They began walking away, Danny and Lydia in tow. They threw a glance over their shoulders, before turning a corner and disappearing from sight. Penelope let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She felt her body shaking; she was scared, those boys scared her. The bell rang startling her. Her eyes widened as she realized she was now late for first period. She turned, sprinting in the direction of her class. She passed by a classroom that had a man standing in the doorway. The man had crazy black hair and was tall. "Hey!" he barked at her. She skidded to a stop, turning back towards him; she hoped that he wouldn't write her up for running in the halls. "You should join the cross country-no, you WILL join the cross country team, unless you want me to write you up!" Penelope nodded, hoping he was bluffing, though the look in his eyes confirmed her fear that he was not. "Great! Practice straight after school!" he turned, walking into his classroom and shut the door. Penelope blinked at the shut door, before realizing that she was even more late and sprinted down the hall, hoping her teacher wouldn't give her detention.

* * *

This chapter could have gone two ways: tragic or the way it's presented here. I decided to go this way because the tragic way would have made the story have too much going on in my opinion. Anyways, I didn't read this chapter through after I finished writing it (this actually took me awhile to write because of the fact that I had it going one way and then changed it all together) so if there are any horrible errors in grammar and spelling then whatever don't judge me tHIS IS DIFFICULT OKAY. [I really hope you all can get my humor in these little author's notes thingies because my humor doesn't usually translate to the internet and people take me too seriously idk i'm talking to much now]. But I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading and reviewing guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Honestly the timeline is probably completely fucked up in this chapter because I wrote this at 3AM but who even takes canon into account anyway? Psssshhhh. Anyways, enjoy! Review!

* * *

Penelope hated arriving to class late, everyone always bore holes into when you walked in; were they not taught that staring was rude? She went to her teacher and explained to her that Coach Finstock had stopped her to talk, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the entire truth either. He let it slide, warning her that if she were late again he would count her as tardy. She slid into her seat next to Issac, who gave her a questioning look when she sat down. She waved him off, signaling to him that he would tell her later, but right then they needed to copy notes.

"So, what did Coach need you for?" Issac was happy to finally be able to question her, since for most of the period they had to be silent because their teacher thought it was a good day to take notes the entire period. "Oh nothing really, he wanted me to join the cross country team." she replied as she gathered her stuff. They walked out into the hall, heading towards her locker. "Really? Why? No offense." he put his hands up in defense seeing the look that she gave him. "How is that not offensive? Well, anyways, I was running to class because I was oh so late, and he forced me to join under the threat of a write up." Issac chuckled, he would do something like that. "Well, actually, that's great, because he's forcing the lacrosse team to do cross country, doesn't want us to become lazy fatasses or something like that." Penelope snorted at him. "Seriously? Fatasses? Lacrosse? I didn't know people even played the sport, I thought it was only in the movies." It was his turn to snort at her. "Well, you'll come to see that lacrosse is a pretty big thing here at Beacon Hills High." They arrived at her locker, which she opened and closed, retrieving her things. He walked her to her next class before saying goodbye, and turning to head in the direction of his own. He looked up, and immediately a growl rose to his throat. The twins were there, looking into Penelope's classroom. They both turned to him, hearing his growl. They smirked, before turning away, throwing glances over their shoulders occasionally as they made their way down the hall. Issac turned and stomped up the hall to his class; he swore he was going to tear one of their throats out.

Penelope was so glad when lunch swung around. Her classes had been dragging and she just really wanted to see her new friends. She threw her bag into her locker, making sure she grabbed her wallet, and sashayed down the hall to the lunch room. When she entered, she spotted her group and made her way over. She noticed another person among them, a large dark-skinned boy with a practically bald head. They were all hunched over the table, whispering amongst each other. When she got closer she noticed that they stopped their discussion. "Hey guys." she greeted happily, smiling at them. They greeted her back as she took a seat, but noticed that they all seemed rather tense. "How's it going?" they all mumbled their various answers and she frowned. What was going on? She didn't bother to ask, feeling that if she did it would only get more tense. She turned to the new boy and smiled, "Hey, I haven't seen you around here, are you new? My name's Penelope, I'm sorta new too." she looked at the boy expectantly. He gave her a blank look. Her smile started to fade, until he answered. "Boyd, you can call me Boyd. And no, I'm not new." He said it in a friendly enough tone, so her smile came back. "What, did you take an extended vacation?" she chuckled, but it was cut short as she felt the tension in the air quickly thicken. She looked around: Issac had his jaw clenched, Scott's fists were balled up into fists, Stiles was playing his fingers, Allison's eyes shifted around nervously, and Lydia, well, she couldn't tell. Boyd simply looked at her before stating, "You could say that."

The rest of the lunch period past with little conversation, aside from Stiles trying to fill the awkward silence with his aimless chatter. She was relieved when the bell rang, she quickly left, not even bothering to say goodbye to them or wait for Lydia. She always hated when people kept secrets from her, it was one thing she couldn't stand. She knew she wasn't close with them, especially since it had only been a few days, but still. She remembered when she kept asking Erica why she wasn't responding as often whenever they would talk, but she always gave vague answers, much to Penelope's annoyance. Now she was going to never to know. She clenched her jaw, her temper rising. Why couldn't Erica have told her what was going on? She knew something was wrong, but her friend refused to tell her. Did she not trust her? Erica had always been there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, why couldn't Penelope do the same for her? She had retrieved her books and went to her class, taking a seat. She clenched her hands into fists, opening and closing them, trying to calm herself down. Did they not trust her? If something was bothering them they could tell her, heck it would probably make them feel better to tell a stranger what was on their minds, she wouldn't judge. Her nostrils began to flare. She hated this, hated not being trusted, hated not having friends, she absolutely loathed it. She wished she never had left Beacon Hills, maybe things would have turned out differently, maybe she would have had more friends, maybe she would have already made friends with them, maybe...maybe Erica would still be alive. Maybe Erica wouldn't have had to go through whatever she did or Penelope could have helped her through it. She sat like that through the whole period, not noticing Lydia's attempts at getting her attention. She sat there, thinking of the possibility that if she had never left her friend might have never died.

When the end of the day came, Penelope was still mulling over her thoughts of Erica. She headed towards the girls' locker room, gym bag in tow. She was glad she had remembered to text her mom to bring her some clothes. When she entered, she immediately changed, putting on a black long sleeved shirt, black running spandex and her black free runs. She pulled her hair into a bun, pushing a headband onto he head to keep the stubborn pieces from falling into her face. She went to one of the sinks, pulling out a pack of makeup wipes from her bag. She removed her makeup, not wanting to sweat in a layer of foundation. As she was finishing up she heard a whistle, signaling for the girls to come out. She threw the now dirty makeup wipe away, following the herd of girls out of the locker room.

They arrived at a trail not too long after. As Coach Finstock instructed them to stick to the path, Penelope stretched. She knew how sore she could get from all the running they were about to do, after all she did play soccer. When he blew the whistle, they all started jogging, saving four people: the twins who had creeped her out the other day, Issac, and Scott. They sprinted far ahead of the group. She had noticed that Issac had had an angry look on his face before they had started and was curious. He appeared to be chasing after the twins. She decided to follow them, sprinting in front of the group. She started slowing up, realizing that she had accidentally run off the path. She looked around, trying to find her way back. She heard a noise, was that a growl? She froze. She heard another one, and slowly moved in the direction of it. She felt stupid for going towards it (what if it was a rabid animal?) but she felt drawn towards it. She hid behind a tree, slowly poking her head around it. What she saw made her freeze again; Issac was on his knees, each twin on either side, holding him. "Say, how many bones are in the human body again?" one of them asked. The other looked at him before smirking. "I don't know, why don't count?" He growled at the end of his sentence, which frightened Penelope. The noise sounded so animal like, it was so inhuman. She could feel her heart racing, her palms started to sweat; what could she do? They looked like they were going to kill him. As she began to step out from behind the tree, she heard skin connect with skin. She went back behind the tree, peering around it. Scott had appeared from seemingly nowhere. "That's one." he said. One of the twins was on the ground, hold his nose. The other had let go of Issac, probably in shock. They both looked at him, growling in unison. They opened their mouths, while the did so, and Penelope saw...she saw fangs. She gasped, clamping a hand over mouth. Issac turned at the sound, seeing her. They made eye contact. His eyes widened, as did hers. The other three hadn't seemed to notice her make noise, which she was grateful for. Their growling match was cut short when a blood-curdling scream shook the air around them. The four of them turned, as did she, in the direction of it. The twins immediately took off, leaving Scott and Issac in their dust. Scott turned to run, but Issac grabbed his arm. He turned to his curly haired friend, looking somewhat ticked. The taller of the two pointed in Penelope's direction. Scott followed Issac's fingers until his eyes landed on her. His eyes widened, had she seen? Had she seen that whole encounter? From the look in her eyes, yes, yes she did. But they didn't have time to discuss it, he had to go see what had happened. He jogged over to her, she seemed to be frozen in place. He grabbed her arms, crossing them around his neck before hoisting her legs around his waist. He nodded to Issac, both of them taking off into the direction of the trail.

* * *

If you saw a guy magically grow fangs and he started growling like an animal, what would you do? Personally I would probably scream and cry idk I'm very emotional. Tell me in a review! Also I like Boyd, because he is literally so funny. Especially when he interacts with Stiles oh my god. Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Did you all see last night's episode? Of course you did and literally I don't think any other TW episode has made me cry as much as that one did. IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE EPISODE DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE THING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER OKAY IT SHALL CONTAIN SPOILERS! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Penelope was in shock; in such shock that she let Scott attach her to his back and take off. She tightened her grip around him out of instinct, other than that she was still out of it. They grew fangs...they growled like ANIMALS...and Scott, his eyes changed color; instead of their normal brown they turned to a yellow color. She wanted to push off him, run away and scream her head off, but she couldn't.

They had arrived back on the trail, seeing the other runners in a group. Before they got to them, Scott's nose was attacked by the stench of blood. He hoped he wouldn't see what he thought he was going to see, but unfortunately it seemed someone up in the sky had it out for him. It was a guy, he was tied to a tree, by his neck. His throat was completely demolished, a heap of torn bloody flesh. His eyes widened in shock as his eyes trailed up to the guy's face: it was the guy that came to Deaton's the other day. Stiles slid up next to him, sighing through his nose. "Is that the guy?" he pointed at the body, already knowing the answer. Scott nodded his head, proving Stiles right. "He was a senior." Stiles looked at Scott, then looked at Penelope, who was still attached to his back. One of her hands gripped Scott's shoulder tightly, while the other was clamped over her mouth. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Uh, Scott?" Scott turned to him, raising his eyebrows in question. Stiles pointed to Penelope, causing his friend to turn his head to look at her. At the same time, she had leaned forward, trying to hide her face in his back, causing Scott's nose to brush against her cheek. She ignored it, and continued to put her face into his back, while he on the other hand stuttered out a sorry. "Are you okay?" he asked, feeling her begin to tremble. Really? Did he really ask her if she was okay? Of course she wasn't okay! She just saw him and two other students grow fangs and have their eyes change color, and she saw a dead body! A dead body that reminded her of her best friend's in her dream. It also didn't help that a girl began to wail, screaming and crying, most likely over the dead boy. Penelope herself started crying, everything was too much process. Plus, she could be a bit overemotional, but that was besides the point.

Scott panicked, what was he going to do? He had a crying girl on his back, another dead body, and two alphas who looked just as confused as he was. Penelope hadn't answered his question, and that concerned him. It also concerned him that he didn't know what to think of the twins seeming to be surprised by the dead body. Issac and Stiles were arguing about it, Issac saying they were obviously playing dumb, while Stiles argued that the murders didn't seem like a werewolf type thing. "Come on Scott, don't you think these murders are a little human like, all the causes of death are seriously lacking werwolfitude." he looked at his best friend, hopeful that he would take his side. Scott looked at him, unsure. "I don't know, we can't be sure." "Oh come on!" Stiles huffed at him, becoming annoyed with his friend. He glared at Scott, before realizing that the trio had forgotten about something, or rather someone. "Guys, do you really think we should be discussing this with, you know." He pointed to Penelope, who was still clinging to Scott. He grew nervous, what if she heard everything they said? He hoped that she had been to busy in her own world, crying, though when he thought about it it seemed bad that he would want that. "Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore." Stiles looked at Scott, confused. "What do you mean?" "What he means is, she already knows." Issac cut in. Stiles felt as if his eyes were about to bug out of his head "She what?!" he yelled, before being silenced by a whistle. "Alright everyone, go home! Get on, get, or I'll make you run suicides until you drop dead!" Coach Finstock waved his arms, urging the kids to disperse. The trio looked at each other before making their way back to the school. "There better be a good explanation to this." Stiles muttered, trudging after the two werewolves.

"So, what you're telling me is that she snuck up on you?" Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose when the two boys nodded in unison. "How did you not notice her! Hello, she's human, like me, we aren't really the stealthiest of creatures! Besides you guys can hear her heartbeat, smell her scent, Jesus Christ!" he threw his hands in the air, turning away from the two. He began to pace; what were they going to do? How were they going to explain the existence of werewolves to an already very traumatized girl? He paused, how were they going to explain the existence of werewolves without mentioning Erica? He wracked his brain, trying to come up something, but all he drew was a blank. "Dammit." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look," Issac started, "why don't we think about that later, we have to get Penelope home, she looks like she's on the verge of an emotional breakdown." he whispered the last part, hoping she wouldn't hear it. They all looked at each other, nodding in agreement. "Issac you remember where she lives right? Take her car and we'll follow you." Issac nodded, grabbing Penelope's gym bag and his own, before going through hers to find her keys. Scott reached to untangle her arms from around his neck, but she wouldn't budge; the more he tried to pry the tighter she gripped. He gave up, looking at Stiles. "Hey, I'll just ride with Issac man, don't want her to like freak out if she's in your car or something." Stiles nodded, turning to get into his jeep. He didn't enjoy how buddy buddy Scott and Issac were getting. He grumbled as he started his car, following after Issac as he sped off.

When they got to her house she unlocked the door for them, inviting them in. They looked at each other before shuffling in behind her. She lead them to the living room, though Issac shortly branched off to go and put her stuff in her bedroom, quickly rejoining them. They all sat down in various places, Scott sat in the recliner, Stiles sat in an arm chair, and Penelope and Issac took the love seat. Penelope sunk back into the plushiness of the love seat, sighing deeply through her nose. Her mind was going a mile a minute, she wasn't to sure what to think anymore. She threw glances at the three boys in the room, were they even human? Well, Stiles probably was, he didn't seem to have that non-human possible monster air about him.

They sat there in silence, Penelope lost in thought, Stiles opening and closing his mouth as he tried to formulate a lie, and Issac and Scott shifting about uncomfortably. "Well," her hoarse voice broke the silence, causing the three boys' heads to snap in her direction. "is someone going to give me an explanation?" She looked at them expectingly. "Um, well, uh..." Stiles started, trying to find anything he could say. Penelope rolled her eyes, before standing up and making her way to the kitchen. The three watched her leave, unsure of what to do. "So, how are we going to tell her?" Issac questioned, hoping someone had a good idea. "What if guys," Stiles began, "what if we don't tell her? Don't look at me like that, I know she knows kinda, but we could hit her over the head, make her forget every- OW!" Issac leaned over and smacked the back of his head. "Stiles, we aren't going to do that, we could hurt her!" Scott looked at his friend, slightly disappointed. "Well, do you have a better idea big guy?" Stiles rubbed the back of head, shooting Issac a glare. "Why don't we just tell her everything?" Stiles looked at Scott, eye twitching. "How are we supposed to tell her everything?! Don't you think that would be a little too much for her to take in?" He was now sitting on the floor next to the recliner Scott occupied, with Issac joining him. "Plus, if you forgot, her best friend, who is now dead, was also a werewolf? How do you think she's going to take that?" he added. Stiles was right, and both of them knew it. Issac clenched his jaw, balling his fists up. How were they going to explain everything with Erica having been involved? How were they going to explain that she went missing for four months and they found her dead? Scott stood, sighing, running a hand through his hair. "Well, we have to tell her something. She did see me, Issac, and the twins, so we could start there." He headed towards the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't freak out when they told her. Issac and Stiles followed suit, having the same worry as their friend.

When they got into the kitchen, they were surprised to see that Penelope had cooked food. There were four plates on the breakfast counter, filled with some chicken and rice. She was currently eating from one of the plates whilst playing on her phone. She looked up when they entered; she hoped they finally decided to tell her what the fuck was going on. She gestured to the plates, letting them know that they were for them. They sat down, saying quick thank you's before digging in. "Dude, this is really fucking good." Issac said, humming in satisfaction. "It really is, what is this?" Scott looked at Penelope. "Chicken adobo." she answered, taking another plate. He nodded, before turning back to his plate. They continued to eat in silence, the three boys still nervous about tell her. Once they were all finished, Penelope took their plates, cleaned off the bones, and put them into the dishwasher. She sat back down, looking at them. "So, can I get that explanation now?" They looked at each other, silently deciding who should tell her. Scott and Issac both looked at Stiles, who sighed. "Fine, fine I'll do it." He turned to Penelope, who looked at him expectantly. "Well, it all started last year when Scott and I went looking for a dead body in the woods."

* * *

BOYD ID DEAD AND I AM LITERALLY TEARING UP RIGHT NOW FROM JUST REMEMBERING IT. DEREK'S FACE AS HE REALIZED WHAT THE OTHER ALPHAS MADE HIM DO, HIS FUCKING FACE, HE WAS IN PAIN. HE REALLY DID CARE ABOUT BOYD, AS WELL AS HIS OTHER BETAS. BOYD'S LAST MEMORY OF ERICA, OH MY GOD. Also, am I the only one who doesn't care much for Cora? In my opinion, she isn't really moving the plot along so far, the only useful thing she's done is realize where Deaton was going to be held, while that was a big thing, it's the only thing she's done. Idk maybe I'll come to like her but right now I'm not her biggest fan. What do you guys think about the younger Hale? Tell me in a review!


	9. Chapter 9

This is the longest chapter I've written and compared to other fics it isn't even that long oh my god. Enjoy!

* * *

Penelope was now in her bed, tucked in, staring at the ceiling. "I told you she would freak out." Stiles whispered to Scott and Issac. Both turned to their pale friend, glaring. They all found themselves on the floor, sitting in a circle. "Well, you're the one who told her." Issac pointed out. It was now Stiles' turn to glare. "WELL, you guys made ME do it."

_"Well, it all started last year when Scott and I went looking for a dead body in the woods." Penelope's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!" she said, he voice cracking. Why were they looking for a dead body? Oh dear god, did she let murderers into her house? "Hey, hey, hey, let me finish here before you start assuming things." Stiles saw the frightened expression on her face and immediately knew what she was thinking. Penelope stayed quiet for the rest of the explanation, well, until he said Scott turned into a werewolf. "Wait, what, uh, seriously, what the fuck?" she struggled to form a coherent sentence; was he fucking with her? She felt the anger bubble up inside of her. "I swear to god you little shit if you're fucking with me I will-" she had risen to her feet, ready to wring the boy by his neck, but Scott put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, ready to slap his hand away, but his expression stopped her; his face was set into a hard, serious expression. She slowly sat back down, turning back to Stiles. "Geez, everyone always wants to kill the messenger." he grumbled, before giving her a look asking if he could continue. She nodded, and he did so. He told her of Derek Hale, of Allison and what her family really did, of some boy named Jackson who became a kanima lizard thing or whatever, and of Peter Hale, Derek's crazy uncle. He told her of how Lydia was bit by Peter, and brought him back to life after Derek killed him. He also mentioned how Derek turned three people into werewolves after he got his alpha powers, which caught her interest. "Who?" she simply asked. Stiles cursed himself, realizing what he had to do. He looked towards Scott and Issac, both of whom held sadness in their eyes. They nodded, telling him to tell her. "Well, Issac, Boyd, remember him from lunch?, and well, um..." he was so nervous, he didn't want her to have a panic attack. "Stiles," her voice was filled with annoyance. "who?" he looked up at her, their eyes locking. "Um, well," he paused for brief moment, taking in a deep breath. "Erica." he breathed out, closing his eyes. He heard no screaming, no crying, so maybe she took it better than he thought she would have. He opened one eye, sneaking a peek. Boy, was he wrong. She was frozen in her seat, her eyes glued to the counter. Her skin grew pale, she looked as if she was going to be sick. "Penelope?" Issac whispered, not wanting to scare her. She slumped in her seat, before falling out of it. Scott managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but her body was limp. Her eyes were open, but her head rolled back. "Penelope? Penelope!" Scott was shaking her lightly, trying to get a response out of her. Issac and Stiles joined him on the floor, sitting on either side of him. She let out a noise, a mix between a wail of sorrow and a gurgle. The three boys looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Scott stood up, cradling the poor girl in his arms. She made that noise again, before sitting up in his arms and throwing up. Stiles had luckily moved out the way, well, mostly. "Aw man!" he cried as a bit got on his shoe. Scott quickly rushed Penelope to the bathroom, where he set her on the ground. She crawled over to the toilet, before throwing up into it. Scott pulled her hair back, sitting beside her. He rubbed soothing circles into her back as she finished, coughing and sputtering into the bowl. She leaned her forehead onto the seat, wiping her mouth, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Is that why Erica stopped talking to her? Is that what has going on, what she couldn't tell her? Oh god, did another werewolf kill her? She let out a choked sob, before she began to full on cry. Scott let go of her hair, but continued to rub circles into her back. He wasn't sure what to do. He reached out to wrap his arms around her, which she allowed, and pulled her onto his lap. She turned, curling into his chest. Scott could his shirt growing wet as she continued to sob into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, hoping that this was comforting her. Issac and Stiles appeared in the doorway, smelling rancid from having to clean up the throw up. Scott looked up at them, giving them a look asking what he should do. "Let's take her upstairs." Issac suggested. Scott nodded, standing up with Penelope in his arms. Issac lead the way to her room, opening to door, letting Scott and Stiles enter first. Scott walked over to her bed, pulling back the covers before laying her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. She had stopped crying, the tears slowly drying on her cheeks. He cupped one of her cheeks with his hand; his heart ached for her. First she lost her best friend, and now this? He knew it was too much for her. He sighed, turning to Issac and Stiles, both having sorrowful looks in their eyes._

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but when Penelope woke up she felt like shit. Her head hurt and her mouth tasted horrible. She sat up, remembering the events from yesterday. They only made her head hurt worse. She rubbed her face, trying to calm herself down. She pulled the covers off of her, frowning as she noticed she was still in her practice clothes. Gross. She swung her legs off the side of her bed, making her way to her bathroom to take a shower, or at least she tried. As she stood, her foot connected with something. She looked down and held in a shriek as she noticed she had stepped on a body. The person groaned, rolling over. The person was Stiles. She looked around her room, noticing that Issac and Scott were there as well, both fast asleep. They were all still in their practice clothes. Did they really crash here? She hoped her parents hadn't came in to check on her when they got off work, it would be hard to explain what three boys were doing in her room asleep on the floor. Oh god, Stiles' jeep was still in the driveway. She hoped that her parents had been too tired to notice. She maneuvered her way across her floor carefully, avoiding stepping on the sleeping boys. She stepped out into the hallway, walking towards her bathroom. She stopped when she smelled bacon. She turned away from the bathroom door and headed for the stairs instead. She walked into the kitchen, her mother was at the stove making breakfast. She noticed their were five plates on the counter and she groaned; her mother knew that they were in her room. Her mother turned to her, having heard her daughter groaned. She smiled at her, before continuing cooking. "Goodmorning anak." she said. "Morning mom." Penelope grumbled, before sitting at the counter, laying her cheek on it. "So, how was practice yesterday?" She shivered, remembering what had occurred. "Interesting." she said slowly. Her mother nodded in acknowledgement. "So, who are those attractive boys passed out on your floor?" Penelope groaned again. "Some of my friends from school, they're on the cross country team too." "Oh, alright." her mother paused. "Why are they passed out on your floor exactly?" Penelope sat up, holding her head up in her hands. She paused for a moment, before speaking, picking her words carefully. "I had tripped at practice, and I fell pretty hard on my bad leg," "Honey both of your legs are bad." "I know mom." she glared at her for interrupting. Her mother only chuckled in response. "Anyways, they took me home, and they took care of me. They made food and we ate, and then one of them carried to my room and tucked me in. I fell asleep pretty fast, practice was killer, and I guess it was for them too because here they are, asleep on my floor, instead of at their own places. They were probably too tired to move." she explained, hoping her mother wouldn't be upset. He mother was always the chiller one of her parents, but she wasn't too sure if she was chill enough to the point that she could have a boy, three at that, spend the night. She waited nervously for her mother to respond, biting on her lip. Her mother turned off the stove, turning around with the pan in her hand so she could add the bacon to the plates. She noticed the look on Penelope's face and laughed. "It's okay pumpkin, I'm not mad. But you better be lucky that you're father stayed at his co-worker's house again or he would have killed them, and you." Penelope let out a sigh of relief, but also chuckled at her mother's statement. "Now, go wake your friends and tell them breakfast is ready." "Can I do it after I shower? I'm still in my practice clothes and I feel gross." her mother nodded. "Thanks mom." she said, getting up from her seat, hugging her before making her way back up the stairs.

As the water washed over her, Penelope smiled. She was so glad it was Saturday so she wouldn't have to worry about having to rush to school. She washed her hair and body, rinsing off and turning off the shower. She stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body and hair. She made her way to the sink, turning it on so she could wash her face. As she lathered the soap on her face, she thought about the night before. Scott and Issac were werewolves...and Erica had been one too. She was surprised she even believed it, but for some reason she did. She was even more surprised that she wasn't still freaking out about it. She just felt sort of numb. She rinsed off her face and dried it. She cursed as she realized she hadn't grabbed any clothes. She headed to her room, praying that none of them had waken up. She was relieved to see that they were all still peacefully sleeping, but soon her relief was replaced with panic as she realized that Scott was asleep in front of her closet. She cursed again, Issac was asleep in front of her dresser. She walked over to it, realizing that his body only blocked her sock drawer. She opened the one above it, glad to see that it went right over him. She grabbed a pair of panties and a sports bra. She looked at the three of them again, making sure that they were all still asleep before she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her body. She slipped on her panties and sports bra, before continuing to grab a shirt and a pair of shorts. She managed to slip on a large white v-neck before she heard a gasp. She looked down, locking eyes with Issac. His face was a shade of scarlet. Hers was soon the same shade as she realized that he could see straight up the baggy tee. She quickly grabbed a pair of shorts before sprinting out of them room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

The slam startled Scott awake. "Wh-what's going on?" he mumbled out, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room, noticing that Penelope was no longer in her bed. He looked to Issac, and was confused to see that his cheeks were red. "Dude, you okay?" Issac looked at him, clearing his throat. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." "Where's Penelope?" Scott said in an urgent tone while rising to his feet. "She's in the bathroom." Issac replied, seeing the frantic gleam in his friend's eyes. Scott calmed down, glad to know she was okay. They had all agreed to stay at her house, feeling that it would be safer for Penelope. They still weren't sure what the twins wanted with her, but they knew leaving her alone in her house by herself wasn't the smartest agreed to take shifts in staying awake to watch her, Stiles having had the last, but apparently he had fallen asleep as well. Scott sniffed the air as the smell of breakfast foods filled the air. His eyes widened in panic, as did Issac's. "Shit." he breathed out, running towards the window. His face paled as he saw that another car was in the drive way. "Fuck!" he hissed, turning towards his curly haired friend. They really should have thought this through. "Which parent is it? Is it both" Issac hoped it was only her mom, from what Penelope told him she seemed like she was the nicer one. "Only one, but I don't know which one it is." "Is it a police cruiser or a regular car?" Issac could feel his body relax. "A regular one. Why would a police cruiser being her driveway matter?" "Her dad's a cop." Issac said, rolling his eyes at Scott as his mouth turned into an O shape. Penelope returned to the room, surprised to see Scott awake and standing. The two turned to her, though Issac avoided eye contact with her. "Um, hey, my mom made breakfast, she said you guys could have some, so, yeah." Scott and Issac let out sighs of relief, their ears also perking up at the mention of food. "So, yeah, wake up Stiles and come downstairs or whatever." She turned around, quickly making her way out of her room. Both boys had taken notice to what she was wearing: a baggy white v-neck that she had tied up in the front, causing a bit of her stomach to show, and spandex shorts. They could feel their faces heating up, and they turned to each other. They coughed, feeling awkward. Scott walked over to Stiles, who was still asleep. He poked him with his foot, causing his best friend to squirm. "Hey, Stiles, wake up, food." Stiles shot up, looking around the room. "What, food, where?" Scott and Issac chuckled at him, before making their way downstairs, the smell of breakfast making their mouths water.

* * *

I started writing this late at, I keep writing chapters at 3AM and I don't understand why. Whenever I get really tired inspiration strikes and forces me to stay awake. I hope you guys liked this chapter though, I went through it like 30 times to make sure I didn't have any fuck ups from late night typing. Don't forget to leave a review, I would love to see how you guys like the way the stories going!


	10. Chapter 10

This is even longer than the last one oh my god (not by much but still holy shit). Enjoy!

* * *

Issac was right about Penelope's mother, she was really nice. When they arrived downstairs they were greeted by a large breakfast, making the three boys drool. As they ate, her mother talked to them, making them feel as if they were at home. "Do you guys need me to take you anywhere? Drop you off at home, maybe take you to the mall?" Penelope groaned, her mother was the sweetest woman ever, sometimes too sweet. "Oh, no ma'am, we're fine. Stiles here drove his jeep over so we'll be fine." Issac shot her a smile, causing the older woman to giggle. "Oh that's right, silly me, I forgot." She leaned over to her daughter, whispering in her ear, "Oh, I like that one, he's a cutie." Penelope groaned again, playfully shoving her mom's shoulder. "Cougar." she mouthed, causing her mom to laugh. She then remembered that Issac and Scott were able to hear her mother's hushed whispers. She turned to them, to see Issac smiling with a pink tinge to his cheeks and Scott trying to hold in his laughter. She rolled her eyes again, focusing on her food as her mother chatted happily with them.

When they were done Penelope's mother gathered their dishes. "You boys go on and make yourself comfortable in the living room, Penelope and I will take care of the dishes." They shot her thank you's and exited the kitchen. Penelope's mother began washing the plates while Penelope wiped down the counter. "Mom you do realize we have a dishwasher now, right?" the younger Bonnaire asked. "Yeah, yeah I know, but this is relaxing." Penelope always wondered why her mother enjoyed housework. "Mom, cleaning is totally not relaxing, it is hella stressful." "Well if you weren't so lazy then it wouldn't be so 'hella stressful'." the older woman giggled as her daughter began to whine. "_Stop being such a baby, pumpkin, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of those handsome young men_." she said in her native tongue. Penelope rolled her eyes. "_Mom stop that, they're just my friends._" "_Oh come on,_" now her mother began to whine, "_you have to be at least interested in one of them, __I know you are__._" Penelope wasn't going to lie, they were indeed handsome, and one of them did catch her eye. "_Well, that boy, the one with the curly hair? He's pretty cute. Actually, he came over the other day and helped me with my homework and we hung out and stuff._" "_Oh I know, I came home for my first lunch break and saw you two cuddled up on the floor, you guys looked adorable." _Penelope's face turned bright red. Her mother began laughing, causing her daughter to hit her shoulder, completely embarrassed. "Mom it wasn't like that, you know how I get when I'm tired!" her mother rolled her eyes playfully as she finished the last dish. "Sure, sure, now go on, go play with your friends." her daughter huffed before turning on her heel, heading for the living room. She chuckled, her daughter sure got riled up easily.

When Penelope entered the living room she was surprised to see the boys huddled around the TV playing her video games. Well, if she really thought about it she shouldn't have been surprised, they were boys after all. Stiles turned to her, "Dude, how did you even get this? It doesn't come out until next month!" She simply chuckled at his bewildered expression. "It's nice having connections is all I can say." she took a seat on the floor next to Issac, laughing as Stiles mouth gaped open. He harumphed and turned back to the game, whining as he realized Scott had killed him. "Dude, no far, I told you to pause it!" She watched as the boys all took turns in killing each other mercilessly in the virtual world, soon becoming tired. She looked up at the TV box's clock to realize that they had literally wasted the entire day sitting in her living room. They seemed so happy, so relaxed, she couldn't tell them to leave. She could only imagine how much growing up they've had to due over the past year, it must've been nice for them to just spend the day being regular kids again. Eventually they too noticed the time, before deciding it was time to leave. "Yeah, get out of my house, you all reek." she said to them playfully as they walked out of her door. They all looked at themselves, taking whiffs of their clothing. She laughed as their faces turned sour. They waved goodbye before piling into Stiles' truck, speeding off down the street.

Issac couldn't stop thinking about her. About the way she smelled, her body heat radiating off of her and warming his skin, they way her nose would crinkle and how she would snort accidentally when she laughed too hard. He rested the side of his head on the window, watching as the trees flew by. He sighed through his nose; what was he going to do. He felt strongly for her, too strongly, but what he felt he didn't know. He knew he felt an irrational need to protect her at all costs. He wanted to bang his head against the window, he was growing frustrated with himself. Frustrated at how his heartbeat would quicken when she laid her hand on his shoulder, or would lean on him when she giggled or felt tired. He wondered if this is how Scott felt whenever Allison was near. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. As he thought about Penelope more, the events from the morning flooded back into his mind. He could feel his face, his whole body heat up as the image of her standing over him, her underwear and bra in clear view, clouded his thoughts. He remembered they way his heart thudded against his chest when he woke up that sight. He was glad that he hadn't awoken to morning wood, but he would have rather had that then wake up to Penelope half naked. He did enjoy what he saw, but he could barely control his hormones as he had stared. Stiles pulled up to Derek's loft, and with a quick exchange of goodbye's, Issac got out and made his way up to his home. He hadn't seen Derek's car outside, so he assumed he and Cora were out. And his assumption was correct when he was greeted by silence when he opened the loft door. He quickly ran to his room, throwing his stuff down and taking a quick shower. He got dressed, his stomach growling loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since Penelope's mom made breakfast. He left the loft, going to a burger joint near it to grab a bite to eat. When he arrived back, he noticed Derek's car was now parked outside, which relieved Issac. He jogged up to the loft, cursing Derek for moving into a place without an elevator, and quickly unlocked the door. "Derek-" he began, before noticing said alpha did not look pleased. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he wasn't going to like the outcome.

The rest of the week flew by for Penelope, and she was glad that it did. She was upset when Issac told her that Derek had kicked him out, wanting to give the sourwolf a piece of her mind, but was relieved when he told her that he was going to stay with Scott. It was Friday after school, and she and the rest of the cross country team were piling onto the bus so that they could journey off to their first meet. She wondered why they had to travel so far for it, but shrugged it off; she always liked riding the bus to games at her old school, but then again they never had to travel for so long. She threw her stuff up on the overhead thingy (she never did find out what they were called) and sat down in a seat, sliding in to be next to the window. A girl whom she came to know as Stephanie sat beside her. The two girls smiled at one another, they had became friends over the week through practice, and they even found out that they shared quite a few classes together. They turned away from each other, both of them doing their own thing: Stephanie pulled out a book and started reading while Penelope placed her earphones over her ears, hoping that her music would help her sleep. She closed her eyes but opened them again when the bustling of the students became too much. She looked in front of her to see that Issac and Boyd had taken the seat in front of her. Issac turned to her, shooting her one of his dazzling smiles. She smiled back, feeling her face stretch into a bigger smile than usual. She had found herself spending more and more time with Issac, he usually went home with her (to protect as she had found out) and they would do homework and other stuff, or she would go to Scott's house with him. The two introduced her to Scott's mom, Melissa, and Penelope instantly took a liking to her. She also knew about all the werewolf stuff, and that had comforted her greatly. The two often talked to each other on the phone, and she found out that Melissa and her mother were actually friends since they worked the same shift. That made everything even better in Penelope's mind, the two households had even had dinner together. She smiled again as she sat back, closing her eyes, as she remembered the night.

_Penelope was so excited, her mother and Melissa had both gotten an extra day off during the week and they decided that they should all gather for a dinner at the McCall's home. When she got home, Penelope immediately went to her bathroom to take a shower. She was all sweaty and gross from practice and she did not want to show up on their doorstep for Scott or Issac to see her looking like shit. She quickly dried her hair and walked back to her room. She threw herself into her closet, hoping to find the perfect outfit. She finally found something appropriate, feeling giddy all over. It was her favorite dress, a sunflower printed baby doll dress. She slipped in on, twirling in it. She was so worried about the dinner, it felt as if she were meeting her boyfriend's parents or something. She shook the feeling off, knowing it was ridiculous, she knew Melissa like her. She continued getting ready, putting on makeup and putting moisturizer in her hair, wanting her curls to be defined. As she was putting on jewelry, her mother called her down. She slipped on her white mary janes and skipped downstairs. She saw her mother packing the lumpia she made into a tote bag. Her mother turned to her, "Can you put this in the car? I have to go to the bathroom." "Sure. Hey, where's dad?" Her mother handed her the bag, a disastified frown on her face. "Still at 'work'." she made air quotes around the word. She turned, continuing her way to the bathroom. Penelope understood her mother's feelings. She was upset that her dad hadn't been home basically since they moved back. She was suspicious of him, knowing that work probably wasn't the only thing keeping him from home, but she knew not to tell her mother that, unless she wanted a very angry Asian woman yelling at her. Penelope placed the bag of food on the floor of her mother's hybrid suv, and slid into the passenger seat. She made sure not to move her foot too much as she put on her seat belt and waited for her mom. When her mother came out and strapped herself in, they were off._

_When they arrived, Melissa greeted them at the door. "Oh girls, you looks beautiful!" she hugged them both, kissing them on their cheeks. "You do to Melissa." "Oh Paola, stop." but Penelope's mother wasn't lying, Melissa looked gorgeous. She seemed to be glowing. She wondered what caused the woman to be so happy. "Well come on in, oh, is that that lumpia thing you were talking about Paola, here, let me take that." She ushered them in, taking the bag from Penelope's hands. "The boys are upstairs Penelope, you can go hang out with them, I still have a bit of cooking to do, I'll call you guys down when I'm done." Penelope nodded, walking up the stairs to Scott's room. She smiled to herself as she heard the two women chatter happily. She opened the door to Scott's room, finding Scott still doing his homework. "Oh, hey Penelope." Scott said, looking up from his spot on the floor. "Hey Scott, where's Issac?" she asked, taking a seat next to him. "In the bathroom, I swear he's been in there for like an hour." "Well maybe he actually wants to be clean unlike you." she teased, causing him to glare playfully at her. "Whatever. Hey, want to help we with this?" He pointed to his unfinished work. She rolled her eyes, knowing the poor boy never did his work. "Fine, you're lucky I care about you passing." as they finished his homework, Issac walked into the room. They both looked up, and Penelope hoped that he didn't hear the sharp intake of breath that she took. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He wore a navy blue collared pullover over a mint green button up and khaki chinos. His boots looked as if they had been recently shined. Clean and well dressed, what else was this boy going to pull out of his ass to make himself more attractive. "Hi Penelope." he greeted, his pinks turning a bit pink. Hers did as well. "Hi Issac." She greeted back, smiling. Scott rolled his eyes, standing up. "Jesus man, you took so long! I thought you'd never get out." He grabbed the clothes that had been sitting on his bed. "You better hope my mom doesn't call us down while I'm in the shower, I already have to take a short shower, I don't want it cut too short." He walked out, grumbling about Issac acting like such a pretty boy. Issac sat next to Penelope, looking her over. "Well, don't you look nice." he said, causing her to smile widely. "You're not to bad yourself." she nudged his arm, causing him to laugh. "Guys, dinner's ready!" Melissa called from below. Penelope and Issac cackled as Scott let out a loud curse, angrily shouting Issac's name._

_The dinner went well, much to Penelope's pleasure. Their mothers chatted away happily, and she did with her friends. What was even better was that Issac kept flirting with her, subtly, but she could still catch it. As they were saying their goodbyes, Issac caught her arm. She looked up at him, a confused smile on her face. He pulled her into him, enveloping her in a warm hug. She hugged him back, inhaling his scent. He was wearing cologne -was that Gucci she smelled?- and it mixed so well with his natural smell, creating the most intoxicating aroma. It was a long hug, one of those hugs where you kind of rock back and forth. A cough interrupted them and they both turned to Paola, who was giving them a knowing look. They both blushed, quickly said goodbye, and Penelope followed her mother to their car. She smiled the entire car ride home, not once reacting to her mother's attempts of embarrassing her._

Penelope hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until the sound of Coach's whistle startled her awake. She looked, seeing Stiles standing up talking to Coach, though he kept blowing his whistle at the poor boy. "Hey, what's going on?" she nudged Stephanie's shoulder. "We're in traffic and Jared's sick. We really need to go to a rest stop, man." The caramel-haired girl said, not looking up from her book. Penelope looked at Jared, the poor kid looked so pale and green, even a bit clamy, it was pretty gross. She looked at Issac at Boyd, surprised to see both boys on edge. She looked back to Scott, even more surprised to see his face contorted in pain. She wanted to get up and check on her friend, but the sound of Jared spewing his breakfast all over his seat took her attention away from that.

* * *

Do you think that Penelope and Boyd would get along? Maybe bond over the death of their bestfriend? Let me know in a review!


	11. Chapter 11

They keep getting longer and idk how to stop it. The more emotional the episodes are the longer the chapters get I guess idk. Enjoy!

* * *

After Jared's little incident, Coach Finstock ordered the bus driver to pull over to the closest rest stop. He sprayed the bus with air freshener as the students got off, even opening a window so he could spray outside too. When Penelope exited the bus, she stood by the door, waiting for Scott to get off. She was really worried about him, he had looked like he was in so much pain. She rushed to his side once his feet were on the ground, Stiles on his other side supporting him. "Scott, are you okay?" She wrapped an arm around his waist, the other touching his cheek. He hissed in pain, she had bumped into his wound. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she squeaked as his hand shot down to hold his side. "What happened?" she looked to Stiles, hoping for some answers. "An alpha got him the other night." her eyes widened in horror. "Shouldn't it have healed by now though? I know you said they usually take longer to heal, but still. Why isn't he healing?" she looked at wolf friend, his face growing paler by the second. "That's what we need to figure out." "Scott!" The three of them turned to see Allison and Lydia rushing over to them. Penelope furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, did they really follow them all the way out here? Allison looked hysterical, checking over Scott. Stiles explained to the two girls what had happened. Allison nodded, taking Penelope's place on Scott's side, helping Stiles carry him over to the bathroom, Lydia in tow. Penelope moved to follow, but Boyd put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. He could sense that the girl's heart rate spike up, and he didn't want her to freak out if he saw Scott's wound. She looked at him, panic in her eyes. "What happened, why did he get attacked by an alpha?" Boyd looked down at her, sighing, before explaining what had happened that night. She choked back tears when he told her that Derek fell to his death. She hadn't met him, nor did she like him very much from the stories the others told about him, but she still felt bad. She felt bad for harboring any ill feelings towards him. Boyd gave her a hug, knowing her pain. They had grown close during the past week, mourning together over the death of their best friend. He let go of her, patting her head as she sniffled. Issac made his way over to them, offering them snacks he had gotten from the rest area's vending machines. "Thank you." they said in unison, before digging into the fatty snacks.

They waited in comfortable silence for the others to come out from the bathroom. Stiles and Lydia came out, but Scott and Allison didn't. Penelope grew worried, wondering why they were still in there. "Allison's stitching up Scotty, don't worry." Stiles said, noticing the worried look on his short friend's face. They all nodded, falling back into silence as they waited. "I'm gonna get some more snacks." Penelope said to her friends, before making her way to the vending machines. As she got her snacks, she felt eyes bore into the back of her head. She turned, looking around. Her eyes sifted through the students until she connected eyes with someone. She felt a chill run down her spin and she stared into the eyes of one of the Alpha twins. He smirked, making his way over to her. She wanted to run, hide behind Issac and Boyd, but she couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe. As he got closer, she backed up, her back eventually hitting the glass of the vending machine. He put his arm above her, leaning in, moving his face closer to hers. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest threatening to leap out. His smirk widened, the frantic thumping of her heart amused him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was thrown back, landing flat on his back in the dirt. Penelope let out a breath, relieved that he was no longer near her, however her panic began to rise again as she saw the enraged look on Issac's face. "Hey, Issac, calm down, I'm okay." She grabbed onto his arm, but he shook her off, making his way toward the alpha on the ground. He picked him up by his collar, cocking his fist back before throwing it forward, punching the twin straight in the face. He did it over, and over, and over again. Penelope shouted at him, running towards him, telling him to stop. Stiles grabbed her before she got too close, tightening his grip as she began to thrash around. Boyd attempted to get Issac off the guy too, but Issac only growled, continuing to hit him repeatedly. They could only watch as Issac turned the alpha's face into a bloody mess. He didn't stop until someone shouted his name loudly. Penelope turned, seeing that it had been Scott. He looked much better, relieving the worry that she had for her friend. Issac turned, shocked by the intensity of Scott's voice. He obeyed, dropping Ethan. Danny rushed over to him, holding his face lightly with his hands; what was that Lahey kid's problem?

They traveled well into the night, much to the annoyance of Penelope. The nap that she had taken earlier woke her up, and now she couldn't fall asleep. She was so bored, Stephanie had fallen asleep, and Boyd and Issac were too lost in thought. She had no one to talk to. She thought about texting Allison, but knew she couldn't, she was driving. She had texted Lydia instead, but recieved no reply from her, meaning she was asleep. She did the same with Stiles and Scott, only to turn around to see the both of them asleep as well. She huffed, turning back around. She turned up the volume of her music to the maximum level, leaning her head against the window. She stared out into the darkness of the night, praying that they would get to their destination soon.

Penelope almost had an aneurysm when Coach announced that the meet had been canceled. Her eye began to twitch as she stared daggers into his head. He gestured to the motel, saying they were going to stay there for the night. She grumbled, taking a room key from his hand and grabbing Stephanie, who was still dazed from being woken up, heading towards their room. Penelope headed straight for the bathroom, stripping down before hopping into the shower. When she got out she slipped on a pair of her Adidas sweatpants and a baggy tie dyed shirt. She left the bathroom, only to find Stephanie fast asleep on one of the beds. Penelope rolled her eyes, sitting herself on the other one. She pulled the bag up on the bed, placing it on her lap. She dug through it, searching for her phone charger. Once she pulled it out, she plugged it up into the wall, attaching her dying phone to it. She laid back, putting her hands behind her head. She shivered, their room was really cold. She grabbed some socks out of her bag, slipping them onto her feet. She looked around the room, feeling the itching need to explore it. She stood up from the bed, opening the drawer to the bedside table. She snorted at its contents, every motel/hotel/whatever always had a bible. What if someone was Jewish or something? Rude. She moved to close it, but stopped when something caught her eye. She grabbed the bible, staring at the papers that stuck out of it. She opened it, dumping the papers out onto her bed. She put the bible back in the drawer, picking up one of the papers. When she unfolded it her eyes widened. It was a newpaper clipping about a suicide, and the suicide had taken place in her room. She went through the other ones, discovering the same thing. Suddenly she felt extremely uneasy, as if something horrible were going to happen. She picked up her phone, calling Stiles. "Stiles, hey I found something really weird in this bible that's in my room and-" "Wait, you did too?" "What do you mean "you did too?" did you find something?" Penelope felt the her feeling of unease intensify. "Yeah, newspaper clippings of-" "suicides." Penelope finished the sentence with him, much to his surprise. "Stiles, can you come and get me? I'm getting really freaked." "Yeah, be down in a sec." The phone clicked, ending their conversation. Penelope slipped on her slides, grabbing her hoodie before making her way towards the door. She looked back at her sleeping friend, before grabbing the key and walking out the door. She made sure it was locked, before leaning against it. She saw Stiles walking on the floor above her, Allison and Lydia following him. The three paused by one of the rooms, 217, before they frantically began to try to get into it. Penelope took off, sprinting up the stairs and toward them. She fell in step behind them as they managed to open the door, only to be greeted by Ethan lowering a skilsaw towards his stomach. Stiles ran towards him, attempting to wrestle it out of his hands. Allison stepped forward to help him as well, the both of them managing to knock the saw out of his hands, only for him to pull out his claws and attempt to rip his own stomach open. They grabbed him, causing him to fall over and hit a space heater. Stiles tripped, falling face first towards the saw. Penelope shrieked, stepping towards him, but stopped short when the saw stopped moving. Stiles landed on his hands, his face an inch away from the once moving blade. Penelope looked back at Lydia, noticing that she had pulled the cord out of the socket. Ethan got up, holding his arm, looking at the four of them, dazed. He quickly exited the room. They followed him, questioning him as to why he tried to commit suicide. "Look, I don't know how I got in there or why I did it, okay?" he said, his voice filled with irritation. "Hey, look man, I just saved your life!" Ethan turned to Stiles, glaring. "You probably shouldn't have." He walked away, heading for his room. The four of them looked at each other, before Allison departed, saying she had to find Scott. Penelope turned to Lydia and Stiles, feeling tension in the air. "Hey guys, I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab my phone." She turned, glad that they were right in front of her room, unlocking the door and walking in. She went to her phone, checking it. She had a missed call from her mom. She would have called back immediately to see what was wrong, but she had other things to worry about. She stuffed it into her pocket, leaving the room to rejoin Stiles and Lydia. When she closed the door, she was surprised to see them far away, and Lydia on the ground. She jogged over to them, seeing their lips moving in conversation. When she reached them, Lydia sat up, looking at her and Stiles, her eyes widening in fear. "Someone's drowning."

The trio ran to Boyd and Issac's room, busting open the door. Penelope wasn't understanding what was going on. The light in the bathroom was on, and the ran to it, seeing Boyd in the tub, a safe on his chest. The tub was filled with water, and no air was bubbling up to the surface from Boyd. Penelope rose her hand to her face in shock, he couldn't be dead, she wouldn't accept it. Stiles ran to the tub, trying to unclog the drain. "I can't get it unstuck." he said, his voice filled with panic. He then moved to the safe, trying to lift it. Penelope tried to help Stiles lift the safe, but neither of them were strong enough, not even their combined efforts was enough. Stiles stood up, hitting his arm against the wall heater, cursing loudly. "Wait," he said, "wait, remember when Ethan fell into the space heater and snapped out of it? What if the pain is what brought him back to reality?" Lydia and Penelope looked at one another, before turning to him. "Do we have anything, maybe like a flare or something?" "Yeah, on the bus. I'll be back!" He rushed out of the bathroom and the room, bounding towards the bus. Penelope stayed by the tub as Lydia went to the room, silently praying that Stiles would hurry before their friend died. She heard Lydia gasp, causing her to rush into the room. "What, what's wrong?" she simply pointed to the bed, looking shocked. Penelope moved towards it, sinking to the floor, before pulling up the bed skirt. "Issac?" she gasps. Said boy moved further into the darkness under the bed, whimpering. Penelope wanted so badly to reach out to him, hold him, but she was afraid that he would wolf out if she got too close. She dropped the fabric as Stiles reentered the room. He held up two flares, before the three of them went to the bathroom. Stiles lit one of them, sticking it into the tub, burning Boyd. The larger boy shot up, the safe flying off of him and into the corner of the room. He let out a loud growl as he emerged from the water, partially shifted. "Where's Issac?" Stiles asked the girls, both of them responding by pointing towards the bed. Stiles did as Penelope had, calling out Issac's name. Issac moved his head, looking at him completely frightened. Stiles shoved the flare in his face, causing Issac to yell. The yell quickly turned into a growl. Stiles stumbled away from the bed, tripping over his own feet. Boyd emerged from the bathroom, holding his head as the water rolled off of him and dripped onto the carpet. "What the hell, what are you guys doing in here?" He looked at them, surprised to find them. "Look, we'll explain later, because right now we have some serious things to take care of." Penelope said to him, causing him to slowly nod in response. Their attention turned to Issac, who slowly crawled out from under the bed. He stood, rubbing his face with his hands. "What the fuck is going on?" he mumbled, looking from person to person. Penelope launched herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his midsection. He stumbled back in surprise, falling onto the bed. He sat up, wrapping one arm around her as he used the other to prop himself up on the bed. He held her tighter as he felt the silent sobs shake her body. He buried his face in her hair, unsure of what was going on. "Penelope, sorry to interrupt, but we have to go." Penelope let go of Issac at Stiles' word. She stood up, quickly wiping her tears away. She leaned down, taking Issac's face in her hands. She crashed her lips onto his, before parting and following Stiles and Lydia out of the room. Issac's eyes were wide from shock; he moved his hand to his lips, feeling his face turning red. "Okay, seriously, what the fuck is going on?!" Boyd shouted, not enjoying not being in the loop.

The three reunited with Allison, who was frantic. "I can't find him, I can't find Scott." "Don't worry Allison, we'll find him-" Penelope began, before her eyes landed on the boy they had been talking about. He was soaking wet, standing in a puddle, the last flare in his hand. Penelope felt her whole body tense up as she noticed the gas container that sat a few feet away from him, instantly putting two and two together. The others had as well, moving towards their friend cautiously. "There's no hope," Scott started. "There's no hope for me, or for Derek." "Scott, Derek wasn't your fault." tears filled Allison's eyes, afraid that would let the flare drop and be engulfed in flames. "No matter what I do people keep getting hurt or they die. This might- this might be the best thing I can do for everyone else." he choked out. "Scott, please." Penelope sobbed, unable to stop the tears from pooling over onto her cheeks. "It was better when I was no one special, not good at lacrosse, not popular. It would be better if I were no one again, no one at all." Stiles stepped forward, tears streaming down his face. "Scott, you are someone. You're my best friend, my brother. I need you." He placed his foot in the gasoline, causing Penelope to sob harder. "If you're going down, I'm going with you." Scott's breathing grew harder as Stiles grabbed his hand, and the flare. He began to whimper. Stiles quickly took the flare, flinging it behind him. He didn't look behind him, and the flare rolled into the gas. "NO!" Lydia shouted, tackling the two out of the way. Allison grabbed Penelope's hand, pulling her under herself to shield her friend from the flames. The flames shot up, big and high. Penelope squeezed her eyes shut, absolutely petrified. When the flames died down, Allison moved off of her, offering a hand to help her up. Once Penelope was up, Allison moved to Scott, clinging onto him. He clung back, shaking lightly. Penelope looked to see that Issac and Boyd were running towards, most likely having seen the flames. The two looked at them, relieved that their friends were okay. Issac moved towards Penelope, enveloping her in a hug, lifting her off the ground. Penelope wrapped her arms around his head, threading her fingers through his hair. She placed her face in the crook of his neck, crying into it. She didn't let go of him when Stiles suggested that they should all get their stuff and sleep on the bus. "Hey Boyd, can you grab my bag?" Issac asked as he wound Penelope's legs around his waist, placing and arm under her butt so that he could hold her up. Boyd nodded, walking away with the rest of the group as they went to retrieve their things. Issac headed towards Penelope's room, taking the key from her pocket and unlocking the door. He sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around her again. She leaned back, looking into his eyes. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against one another's. Penelope got up, quickly gathering her things before they left, heading towards the bus. They loaded up, taking seats that were relatively close, feeling safer that way. Penelope sat by the window, Issac sliding in behind her. He threw her stuff up above them, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into his side, wrapping her arms around his middle. She laid her head on his chest as he pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head before leaning back, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes as well, happily welcoming the sleep that took over her exhausted body.

They were all started awake by the sound of Coach Finstock's booming voice. He announced to them that the meet was canceled before he shouted to the other students to load up. Penelope stretched, sighing in satisfaction as her joints popped. She turned to look at her friends, happy to see that they were all fine. Maybe a little emotionally damaged, but still fine. She looked at Issac who was still looking at their Coach, rolling his eyes as he started yelling at Jared, clearly still upset that he had laced the bus in his vomit. Penelope giggled, causing Issac's attention to shift to her. He smiled at her, a look of pure adoration in his eyes. He loved to hear her laugh, to see her smile. He kissed her forehead, before relaxing back again, shutting his eyes, fully intending to fall back asleep. She smiled, pulling out her phone before snapping a quick picture of him. Her smile widened as she looked at the picture, he looked so cute. She put her earbuds in, glad she had brought them along with her beats, urning her music back on. She looked up at Issac before pulling one of them out and placing it into one of his ears. A grin stretched across his face as the lyrics to NeverShoutNever's I Love You 5 filled his ears. She smiled as she looked at his face, before cuddling back into him, letting his body heat and the music lull her back to sleep.

* * *

DEAR GOD I ENJOYED WRITING THIS SO MUCH EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SUCH A LONG CHAPTER FOR ME BUT WHATEVS. Did you guys like it? Did you enjoy them finally kissing (though I never even hinted at them kissing anytime soon hehehe)? Also, out of all the people on the show, who can you see yourself with? Don't purely base your answer on looks guys, I WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT IT. NOW, tell me in a review! Thanks for reading you guys, I've been having so much fun with this!


	12. Chapter 12

You don't understand how long this took me to write, I got so stuck. But here, enjoy! (p.s. I'll answer who I think I'd be with out of the TW characters at the end!)

* * *

Issac had woken up in the middle of the trip back to their town of Beacon Hills, smiling at the curly-haired girl in arms. He was happy, despite the fucked up night he had just had. He pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair, he absolutely loved to do that. He loved the way her scent, her natural scent which he could only describe as Penelope, flooded his nose. He pulled back, kissing her nose, chuckling as it twitched lightly at the sudden contact. He looked out the window to see that they were still in bumfuck nowhere. He sighed through his nose, upset that they were still not home, but glad to have the lovely girl, his lovely girl, in his arms. "Oh thank god, you're awake!" Scott's voice startled him, causing his body to jerk away from the noise. The sudden movement disturbed Penelope, causing her to moan in protest before burying her face into Issac's shirt, her soft snoring picking up where it had left off. He turned to Scott, slightly irritated. "What, what is it?' he asked, his irritation fading away as he saw the look on his friend's face. "Their was wolf's bane in Coach's whistle, ever time he blew it, it got in the air and we inhaled it." his eyes widened, unsure how to feel about the new information. "That's why we all freaked last night. We don't know how the Darach did it, but it did." Issac nodded, the conversation coming to a close. He leaned back, taking what Scott had told him in. The Darach had gotten that close to them, close enough to get to Coach, someone they all knew well. He shuddered at the thought, hugging Penelope closer as if she was a teddy bear, and he a frightened child, and frightened he was.

Penelope was woken up by Issac shaking her shoulder gently, whispering in her ear that they were back at school. She yawned loudly, before standing up and stretching. Students had began filing off the bus, and she joined them after retrieving her things. When she got off the bus, she turned to Issac and Scott before saying, "Hey, I could give you guys a lift home if you want." Scott was about to happily accept, until he saw the look that Issac was giving him, a look that said "I swear to God if you come and cockblock I will end you". "Nah," he said instead. "I have something to do with Stiles, so I'm riding home with him, thanks anyways. Bye Penelope, see you at home Issac." he called over his shoulder as he made his way over to his pale friend. Penelope quirked an eyebrow at Issac, having noticed the look he gave Scott. He shrugged, before taking her hand, walking towards her car. They threw their stuff in the back, sliding in the front seats. Penelope started up the car, speeding off, maybe a little too fast, towards the McCall's (and now Issac's) home. When she pulled up to the house, she put her car in park and turned to Issac. He turned to her as well, looking into her warm brown eyes. He reached up, moving the stubborn curl that refused to stay out of her face. She giggled as it fell back, causing him to grin. He leaned in, claiming her lips with his own. He enjoyed the way their lips moved against one another, relishing in the soft smacking sound that cut through the silence of the car. She removed her seat belt, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He removed his as well, placing his arms around her waist, helping her over the console that was between them. She placed her legs on either side of him, not acknowledging the slight pain that same from her leg being squished between the seat and the door. She cupped his face in her hands, their kisses becoming more fervent. He could hear her heart quicken in pace, feel it as their chests pressed against each other, his own heart matching hers. Their breathing became shallow and fast, causing the windows to fog up slightly. Issac placed his hands on her lower back, going under her shirt to feel her soft skin. His hands ran over the dimples that were there, and he smiled into the kiss; that was something he was really going to like. He removed on of his hands, placing it on the side of the seat, trying to find the lever to recline the chair back. He didn't break the kiss as he searched, and once he found it he pulled up, only for the two of them to fall back hard. Penelope squeaked in surprise, their noses bumping. They began to laugh, kissing a few more times before just laying there, enjoying each other's company. She smiled as she listened to the loud thumping of his heart, giddy to know that she was the one to cause it. After while, they sat back up, adjusting their rumpled clothes, and disheveled hair. Issac looked at her, her lips swollen from their kisses. He smiled, capturing her lips in one more kiss, before saying goodbye and getting out of the car. She watched him as he walked to the house, putting her car into drive and peeling off once he had closed the door behind him.

She cursed as she parked in her driveway, remembering the missed call that she had from her mother. Her mother's car was also in the driveway, she was home. Penelope sighed as she got out of the car, hoping that her mother wouldn't chew her out. When she opened the door, she headed straight for the living room, hearing voices coming from it. Upon entering, she saw her mother curled up on the couch, watching a movie. "Hey mom." she said, announcing her return to her mother. When her mother turned to her Penelope jumped in surprise, she looked like a mess. Her usual pin straight locks were tangled, resembling a bird's nest. Her usual smiling brown eyes were puffy and red. She was holding a tissue in her hands, sniffling. Penelope moved to her mother, sitting on the couch beside her. "Mom, what's wrong?" She opened her arms up, her mother moving into her arms as she enveloped her in a hug. "Mommy..." she whispered, as Paola began to sob into the front of her shirt. Her mother began to calm down enough to speak, occasionally sniffling and hiccuping. "I-I'm divorcing your father." Penelope looked at Paola incredulously, but the look in her mother's eye told her it was true. "Why, what happened?" "Well, you know all those times he was "staying at a coworker's place"? He wasn't lying about it, but what he failed to mention was that the coworker was a woman and that they were sleeping together." Penelope looked at her mother's face, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped at her mother eyes, trying to calm down her own anger that so badly wanted to bubble up to the surface. She knew her father would fuck up again, she just knew it. "You know, I had my suspicions," Paola began, "I could see it in his face. He would come home in the mornings before you woke up, clothes rumpled, hair a mess. Sometimes he would still smell like her perfume. I would call him on my breaks and he would answer, out of breath. I even heard her voice once, and when I asked who it was he said a woman he had been questioning. I should have known, but I didn't want to believe it. I found out on Saturday, after you left. I was down here watching TV when he busted through the front door, drunk, with her under his arms. She too was drunk, and they giggled, kissing and trying to rip off each other's clothes. I stared in shock, unsure of what to do. She opened her eyes for a brief second and caught my gaze. She looked panicked. She stopped your father and pointed towards me, his eyes too shifting from lust to panic. He tried to make his way towards me, slurring out "it's not what it looks like"s and "I'm sorry"s all whilst stumbling. I screamed, I cursed, I even threw things at him. I told him if he didn't leave I would personally call Sheriff Stilinski and have him thrown in jail for drunk driving. They left then, not wanting to face their superior." Paola looked at her child, seeing her nostrils flared and eyes lit ablaze with anger. She laid a hand on her arm, causing Penelope to look down at her. "I know you told me to not get back together with him and I didn't listen. I know you said he would fuck up again, but I didn't want to believe you, I needed him, I needed that stability. It was selfish and I didn't consider how you would feel, but he was so different, more loving, but now I know, and trust me, he's never going to be a part of our lives again." She kissed her daughter's cheek before leaning back into her, turning up the volume of the TV, continuing to watch the movie.

Penelope woke up the next day extremely sore. She moaned in pain as she rolled off of her bed and onto the floor. She picked herself up, letting out a load moan of pleasure as her back popped. "Oh god this is what sex must feel like." she said as she began to stretch out the rest of her body. She quickly got ready, before going down the stairs and trying to put her shoes on simultaneously, almost killing herself. "Morning mom!" her mom was at the counter on her laptop, nursing a cup of coffee. "Good morning pumpkin." She looked so much better. Her hair was tangle free and in a high ponytail, and her eyes were no longer red and puffy. She actually looked radiant. "Whoa, mom, what's cookin' good lookin'?" "Poptarts." Paola laughed at her daughter's disappointed look, upset that her mother ruined her joke. Penelope grumbled, grabbing a packet of poptarts out of the pantry. She kissed her mother goodbye before heading out the door. She closed the door behind her, turning to her car, but jumped, putting a hand over her heart. "Fuck, Issac! You can't just appear like that, you're going to give me a fucking heart attack!" The tall boy just chuckled before leaning down and hugging her, lifting her off of her feet. "Come on, let me drive, I'll take you to get some Starbucks or something, my treat." He smiled as she quickly gave him the keys. "Can this be an everyday thing?" she asked, smiling back at him as they walked to her car. And it did. For the rest of the week, Issac would come to her house in the morning and they would go to Starbucks, and Penelope would drop him off at home. When Friday came around, Issac told her that he wouldn't need a ride home; he and Boyd were going to leave early and go to Derek's to do wolf things she guessed. She sighed happily as the last bell of the day rang, they didn't have practice after school, meaning that she could other things. She got into her car, quickly leaving the school to go in search of a good place to eat. She pulled up to a sushi place, crying out in joy. As she ate, she began to wonder what Issac and Boyd had to do. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she thought of thm possibly having to fight the Alphas again. She shivered as she thought of Ethan and Aiden, their gazes pirceing through her ever time she walked by them in the halls. They seemed to be popping up everywhere she went lately and that frightened. When she finished, she paid for her meal and left, surprised at how late it had became. She walked through the darkness to her car, cursing as she looked through her purse for her keys. Once she found them she threw her purse into the back, before settling into the driver's seat. Before she could close the door, a hand grabbed her arm. She let out a scream before being yanked out of the car. She heard the door slam, and she struggled against whoever had grabbed her, kicking and yelling. A hand clamped over her mouth, long nails scratching her cheeks. She winced in pain as the nails dug into her face, a few tears falling out from her eyes. She looked up, only for her blood to run cold. She looked straight into the face of Aiden, his eyes glowing red. "Your boyfriend and his friends fucked with us, and now we get to fuck with them." he gestured to his left. She looked, her eyes widening as she saw Ethan holding Ms. Blake. A woman stood beside him, she was tall, her face menacing. Penelope's eyes shifted to the woman's hands, she had claws. Her eyes went to her feet, she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her toenails were long and sharp, just like the ones of her hands. "Come on," she said to the two boys, "we have to pay a little visit to our dear friend Derek." she growled out his name, before turning, sprinting in the direction of his loft. The twins threw Penelope and Ms. Blake over the shoulders. "Make a noise and we'll rip your throats out." Aiden hissed to the two women, before he and his brother took off after their packmate.

* * *

Tbh, I could seriously see myself with Issac, before and after the bite. I can understand what Issac went through, really, and I feel that we could've confided in one another about our experiences. He's a sweet kid, and that's something I completely adore about him. Anyways enough mushy shit, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Did you all see last night's episode though I swooned for Baby Derek oh my god. Enjoy this new chapter though!

* * *

As they ran, tears slid down Penelope's face. Was she going to die? Was Ms. Blake going to die? Why was Ms. Blake even here? She bit her lip to keep her sobs from coming out, Aiden's threat popping into her mind. She felt him slow down, walking towards their destination. "Aiden, go cut the power." The woman ordered. He nodded, gripping Penelope tighter. She clenched her jaw as she felt his claws go into her leg. She felt her blood soaking her stockings, running down her leg and into her shoe. It took everything in her to not cry out as he twisted his hand ever so slightly, a whole new wave of pain rushing through her. "Done." he called out, turning back to his brother and the woman. "So Kali, what's next?" The woman, Kali, looked at him. Her eyes began to glow, her fangs growing. She smirked, "Oh, we'll kill him of course." Penelope froze. Her felt Aiden's body shake as he chuckled. "And if that doesn't work?" "We'll make him kill his little betas."

As they made their way up to Derek's loft, Penelope had to bit her fist to keep herself quiet. Kali's words replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record; one of his betas? She had remembered that Issac and Boyd had went to Derek's home, and she felt her whole body ice over. They couldn't force him to do that, he would never do that to them. However, the closer they got, the more terrified of that outcome she became. Kali had left them, she was going to enter the loft first. They were going to use Penelope and Ms. Blake as reasons for the betas to not interfere. She sniffled, concerned for the pack's well being. What if they got hurt? According to Issac, these guys were really powerful, even when they stood alone. She yelped in pain as she felt Aiden's claws dig deeper into her leg. "Stop your blubbering, it's starting to get irritating." he growled, immediately silencing her. She hadn't even realized she had started making noise. She bit into her fist again, accidentally piercing the skin. She didn't care though, she could only think of Boyd, Derek, and especially Issac.

She could hear Kali's voice as she spoke to Derek. "So, I wondered, what's a girl got to do to get you alone? And I thought that maybe bringing along a little incentive might do the trick." Ethan walked into the room, dragging Ms. Blake in by her neck. He clutched onto her wrist, his claws were out. Penelope could hear growls, but they were cut short. "Oh no," Kali tsked at them. "Just me and you Derek, or Ethan her will tear her apart." She looked at Issac who didn't seem convinced enough to back down. She smiled wickedly before continuing. "And Aiden here will tear her apart." Aiden stepped out with Penelope, holding her the same way his brother held the elder woman. Issac froze, his eyes becoming clouded by the fury that ignited in him. Penelope looked so frightened. He looked her over, noticing that her stockings were torn and blood was dripping onto the floor. Her leg shook as if it were too painful to stand on it. He growled, feeling himself shift. Derek put his arm in front of him, lightly shoving him back. "Oh no you don't Issac," Aiden sneered, moving his hand to Penelope's shoulder, digging into it harshly. She cried out, blood spilling from the wound, soaking the sleeve of her dress. Issac saw red; he so badly wanted to charge at the bastard and rip his throat out, but he knew he couldn't. He stepped back, hands and jaw clenched. Aiden smirked out him, removing his claws from her shoulder before wrapping his hand around her next once more. She began sobbing, her mascara running down her face. Issac felt a hand lay on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Boyd with a rock hard expression. "Go." Derek ordered to the two of them. Issac nodded, before turning to move out of the way, never taking his eyes off of Penelope. "I'm going to rip your throat out," Derek said calmly, his fangs elongating. "with my teeth." Kali growled, before the two charged at one another.

Penelope couldn't stop herself from screaming, screaming Derek's name as Kali hit him. He fell into the water, getting up again only to fall back in it. She struggled against Aiden's grip, not caring that he began to dig his nails into her shoulder again. She thrashed around, the nails digging deeper and deeper into her flesh. She cried out, Ms. Blake's screams mixing with her own. Issac watched helplessly as his leader fought and the girl he loved struggled to get free, only hurting herself more in the process. He so badly wanted to do something, but he couldn't, he had to wait. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, his hand diving to retrieve it. His eyes widened. He turned to Boyd who had heard the vibration, nodding. Issac ran, the electricity shooting through the water. He saw Derek and Kali go down, Boyd being thrown by the current into the water next to them. Kali got back up, seeing that Derek was still in shock. "Take him!" she yelled to the twins. They dropped the two women, rushing towards her and Derek. Issac grabbed Penelope and Ms. Blake, pulling them close to him. He felt Penelope's blood begin to soak his shirt, but he didn't care. He looked over to Derek and Boyd, eyes widening in fear. Kali lifted Boyd into the air as the twins held out Derek's hands, his claws out, before dropping him onto them. Boyd gasped, coughing as his body sank onto the claws. Derek's mouth fell open, his eyes eyes glowing a bright red. Kali and the twins let go of them, turning to leave. Kali paused, looking back at Derek. "Make the smart decision Derek; you either join the pack, or next time, I'll kill all of you." She turned on her heel, leaving, the twins trailing closely behind her. As they passed Issac caught the look on Ethan's, it looked, remorseful? His attention was diverted to Penelope as she let out a scream. She began to cry hysterically, clawing at the arm that Issac had wrapped around her. "No, no, no, no." she said in between cries. This wasn't happening, Boyd was going to be alright, he was going to heal. Her vision began to blur as Derek began to apply pressure to Boyd's wound. "Boyd," she choked out as the tears dripped down her voice. "Boyd!" she cried as his body fell into the water. She broke free from Issac's grip, running to her fallen friend. She ignored the pain in her leg as she ran, dropping to her knees in front of him. She began to call his name frantically, putting her head to his chest. His heart wasn't beating. She began to hyperventilate, hovering her hand over his mouth. He wasn't breathing. She completely lost it, wailing in agony and sorrow. She laid he forehead on his chest, sobbing violently. She heard another voice cry out next to her. She turned her head, seeing that it was Cora. She gripped his hand, sobbing into it. Penelope turned away, not wanting to see the young wolf cry. They continued to sob, the sounds of their cries mixing together, creating a pain-filled harmony.

Everything became a blur; she was picked up from her spot on the floor, being cradled in someone's arms. She heard voices talking over one another, all containing sorrow. She felt the cool air as she was taken outside, feeling the soft interior of Stiles' jeep as she was placed into the back seat. She could feel arms wrap around her, a familiar scent filling her nose. She looked up, wincing as she had to move her shoulder, to see Issac. He looked down at her, she could see the unshed tears that wanted so badly to fall from his eyes. She moved to lay her head on his lap, groaning, biting her lip as the pain coursed through her. He helped her, gently laying her down. She began to feel tired, oh so tired. Her lids felt heavy, she could feel her heartbeat slowing. She let her eyes shut, the darkness engulfing her.

"Stiles, what do we do, she's lost so much blood!" Issac was panicked, staring down at Penelope whose eyes were closed. He he wrapped a towel around her, but her blood began to seep through it. His lips began to quiver as he thought about the possibility of her dying; he already lost two important people in his life, he was not about to lose a third. "Stiles!" "Shut up, I'm working on it!" Stiles clutched at the steering wheel, speeding past red lights. "Lydia, call Scott," He reached into his pocket and handed her his phone. "tell him what happened." Lydia's hands shook as she searched for Scott's contact, quickly putting the phone to her ear as it began to ring. "Hello-" "Scott, listen to me, Penelope's hurt." Scott could feel his jaw hit the floor. "What?! What happened? Is she okay? What about Issac and Boyd? Is Derek okay?" His mind started buzzing a mile a minute, what had gone wrong? "She's lost so much blood Scott, she's not even conscious. We're heading to Deaton's, are you both there, is he okay?" "No, we're at the hospital, he's being treated but he's fine, he's alive. What happened, what about the rest?" Lydia looked at Stiles. "They're at the hospital." "Shit!" he cursed loudly, punching the steering wheel. How were they supposed to explain this? "Issac and Derek are fine." she paused, unsure of what to say. "Lydia. Lydia!" he shouted when she didn't answer. "What about Boyd, is he okay?" he felt a lump form in his throat, making swallowing difficult. "Scott," she said slowly. He could hear his pulse thumping in his ears. "he-he's dead." the phone slipped out of his hands, hitting the floor. He could hear Lydia calling his name, but he couldn't speak, he began to shake, before yelling, his throat becoming sore. He punched a wall, repeatedly, until a group of nurses and doctors grabbed him, trying to calm him down.

"What do we do, we can't just take her in there, they'll start questioning us." Issac bit his lip, he was so afraid. He couldn't lose her too, he wasn't too sure he would be able to handle it. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Lydia picked up the phone, looking at who was calling. "It's Scott's mom." "Well, answer it!" he snapped, causing Lydia to give him a look. "Hello-" "Stiles, what the hell is going on? Why is my son's boss here, and why did Scott have to be restrained? He was on the phone and then started punching a wall, I want answers." "Um, Mrs. McCall, this is Lydia, Stiles is driving." she heard the older woman sigh. "Hello Lydia, I would still like answers to those questions though." As she explained what had happened, Melissa could feel her pulse quicken. Her bestfriend's daughter was injured and one of her son's friends was dead. She leaned on the wall of the storage room, her head spinning. "Hello, Mrs. McCall? Are you still there?" she rubbed her face, regaining her composure. "Yes, yes, I am" "We don't know what to do, we can't take her there, they'll start questioning us...what do we do?" Lydia's voice cracked, she could feel the hysteria rising to her throat, threatening to spill out. "Look, stay calm, don't you panic on me Lydia Martin." She said in a stern voice. She paused for a second, what could she do? Her face lit up as an idea popped into her head. "Don't worry Lydia, I know what to do."

"Yes Nurse McCall, of course, go ahead and take your son home." "Oh thank you so much, I know it must be hard for him to see his boss like this, I don't want him to get too upset." "No, no, I understand, go ahead, I'll clock you out." Melissa threw a 'thanks' over her shoulder as she made her way to Deaton's hospital room. She opened the door, seeing Scott sitting beside the bed talking to Deaton. The two turned their heads in her direction as she closed the door behind her. "Keys?" she asked. Scott held up the ring of keys, nodding. "Thank you so much Dr. Deaton." "Not a problem, Mrs. McCall. Now, your son will understand what type of wound will be inflicted once he sees it, as it was most likely caused by a werewolf. Now, if it is a bite, we can't do anything about it." Scott flinched, praying that that wasn't the case. "However, if it's a scratch you can easily clean it out and stitch it up, as you know. Now go, hurry." She nodded, opening the door, looking back at her son. "Scott, come on, they're outside." Scott nodded, standing up. He turned to Deaton, before leaning down and giving him a hug. The doctor was surprised, but patted his young employee on the back. "Go." he whispered to him, causing Scott to let go and jog after his mother. They reached the hospital doors, Stiles' jeep right in front of the door. "How is she?" Melissa asked as Stiles rolled down the window. "She's asleep right now." he explained, his face stony. She nodded. "Here," she said, handing him the set of keys. "go ahead to Deaton's, you'll probably beat me there. Come on Scott." She grabbed her son's hand before running towards her car, Stiles' already having peeled off.

When they arrived, the three teenagers were already inside, watching their unconscious friend that laid on the metal table. Melissa quickly got to work, ordering Scott to get her a few items. As he gathered the things, she looked over Penelope's wounds. She ripped off her stockings and dress sleeve, eyebrows furrowing at how deep the marks were. "She's definitely going to need stitches." she said to herself." Scott handed her what she asked for: medical thread, a needle, a bottle of antiseptic, and cotton pads. "These aren't bites are they?" she looked at her son who shook his head. "Claw marks." She nodded and got to work, cleaning out the young girl's wounds. She groaned in her sleep, her face contorting in pain. Issac sat beside her, opposite of Melissa, holding onto Penelope's hand. He rubbed circles into the back of it with his thumbs, lifting it up to his lips. Melissa began to stitch her wounds closed, causing her to wake up. She cried out in pain, gripping onto Issac's hand harshly. She was so disoriented, all she could feel was blinding pain from her shoulder and leg and warmth in one of her hands. She cried out again as she felt something pierce her skin, biting down on her lip roughly. She tried opening her eyes, but wherever she was the light was blinding. She felt a hand wipe at her wet cheeks, and she heard a voice whisper into her ear that it was going to okay. She knew that voice, it was Issac. "I-Issac?" she choked out, groaning as she her skin was pierced again. She felt something rubbing into the back of her hand, realizing it was Issac's hand she was holding, his thumbs being what was rubbing the back of hers. She fully opened her eyes, turning in Issac's direction. He gazed into her eyes, they were bloodshot. He cupped her cheek. "You're going to be fine." he whispered, leaning and kissing her forehead. "E-Everything h-h-h-hurts." she whimpered, hissing as Melissa continued to stitch. "I know," he whispered. "I know." he leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes again, as did he. She was bruised from Aiden's hold, her neck and wrists a deep purple color. Her shoulder and leg looked better than they had previously, but they were still bad. Melissa finished stitching her leg, sighing through her nose. "Now sweetie, this is going to really hurt, you're going to have be strong okay?" Penelope nodded in response, not wanting to open her eyes. She clenched her jaw hard as she felt the needle go into her shoulder, muffling her scream by keeping her mouth closed. She couldn't hold it in, letting out a loud cry, turning her head to face the ceiling, tears squeezing out from her closed lids. She began to hiccup and sniffle, blubbering as her emotions took over her. It seemed that she had been doing a lot of crying lately, everything was beginning to become too much. She wished that she could go back to being ignorant of this new world that she lived in. She wished she didn't know that they weren't human, she wished she didn't witness Boyd dying. Boyd. He was dead and was never coming back, just like Erica. She felt another hand brush her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes, the tears blurring her vision, but she made the person out to be Scott. He got on his knees, leaning his head against hers. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that she was hurt; if only he had kept a better eye on her, she wouldn't be like this, damaged, in pain. She continued to cry out as Melissa finished up the stitching. "There, I'm done." Melissa stood, wiping her forehead. The girl beneath her was sweaty and panting rapidly. "T-Thank you." she stuttered out, turning her gaze to the older woman. Melissa smiled down at her, placing her hand on Penelope's shoulder. "Come on, we'll take you to stay at my house, I'll talk to your mother and make something up."

* * *

Penelope has been crying a lot imo lol. But how did you guys like this chapter? Also, who do you prefer, Baby Derek or Baby Peter? Tell me in a review!


	14. Chapter 14

This probably has hella typos because I didn't read over it I just really needed a happy chapter because chapter 13 was so sad ENJOY!

* * *

As Melissa drove the three teens home, she spoke on the phone with Paola. "Why did you leave so early, is your son okay?" "Yeah, he's fine." "Oh great, he seemed so upset. You said my daughter was with with, right?" "Yes Paola, she's asleep in the back seat right now." "Well, do you mind letting her sleep at your house for the night? I have to stay late tonight, and I don't like the thought of her being home alone anymore, what with everything that's happening. Well, scratch that, can you keep her for the weekend? I'm going to be out most of the time, you know, divorce business." Melissa was surprised that it was so easy to get her friend to let Penelope stay at her house, she didn't even have to ask. "Sure, do you still leave the key on top of the door frame? I'm going to go and pick up some clothes for her." "Yeah. Thank you so much Melissa. I love you. Tell Penelope that I love her too, and Scott that I hope he's okay. Also, tell Issac not to try any funny business with my daughter or I'll castrate him. Bye!" Melissa laughed out a goodbye to her friend as she hung up the phone. She heard Issac chuckle in the backseat, taking what Paola said as a joke. Oh if he only knew that Paola was indeed crazy enough to do it.

Penelope woke up when they arrived at her house. She sat up groggily, moaning as her shoulder throbbed painfully. "Honey, I'm going to get you some clothes. Do you want to come, or does your leg hurt too much?" Melissa turned to the tired girl, seeing her rub her eyes. "I'll come." she yawned, sliding towards the door and opening it. Issac laid a hand on her good shoulder, making her turn to him. "Are you sure? You can just lay back down, I don't want you to hurt yourself even more." "I'll be fine." she shot him a smile, before getting out of the car. She put her left foot on the ground first, taking in a deep breathe before putting the right one down. She hissed as pain shot up from her calf. Melissa came to her side, putting Penelope's arm around her shoulders, wrapping her own arm around the teen's waist. Together they walked to her house, Melissa jumping up to get the key, before entering the house. The walked up the stairs, Penelope groaning in pain the entire way up to her room. Melissa walked her over to the bed, letting the girl sit on it and rest. She began riffling through the girl's closet, holding up pieces of clothing for her to approve of. "Oh, Melissa, what am I going to do about my car?" "Hmm? Where were you before they took you?" "I was at that sushi place, you know, the one called "Sushi"?" Melissa chuckled before replying. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." When they were done, Melissa threw the bag down the stairs, before crouching down. Penelope looked at her, confused. "Get on my back, silly." chuckling at the young girl's expression. Penelope was hesitant; sure she was smaller than Melissa, but what if she weighed too much for her to carry? She climbed onto her back, surprised when the woman lifted her with ease. Melissa walked down the stairs carefully, trying to avoid jostling the girl around, leaning down to grab the bag as they hit the last step. They exited, Melissa locking the door behind them. As they approached the car, Issac and Scott looked at them in surprise. Issac got out of the car, taking Penelope from Melissa and placing her in the backseat, while she went to put the bag in the trunk. Penelope sighed as she laid her head on Issac's lap, already feeling sleeping ready to claim her once again. As Melissa drove, Penelope let the hum of the car's engine and Issac's hand that was playing in her hair lull her back to sleep.

When they got to the McCall residence, Melissa told Issac to take Penelope to the guest room. He nodded, grabbing her and her bag and going to the spare bedroom. He laid her down, placing the bag on the floor next to the bed. He sat down, stroking her cheek lightly. She had scratches on both of them, but they had scabbed over. He smiled sadly, glad that she was okay, but upset over his friend's passing. Boyd was now gone, and all he could do for now was mourn. A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. "Issac, I'm going to clean her up and get her out of those clothes, okay? Why don't you go with Scott to go get her car, it's at the sushi place downtown." he nodded, giving Penelope one last look before heading out the door to go meet Scott at the car. They drove in silence, neither one not sure of what to say. When they pulled into the parking lot, it was empty, aside from Penelope's mini. "I'll drive it back." Issac said before hopping out of the car. He walked over to it, not surprised that it was unlocked. The keys were still in the ignition. He started up the car, following Scott back home.

Melissa had finished changing Penelope, stayed in the room with her. She had woken up, and had began to cry. "He's gone Melissa, gone! I'm never going to see him again! Just like Erica." A new wave of tears cascaded down her face as she clung to the older woman's shirt. Melissa could only rub soothing circles into her back and shush her. She managed to calm her down, laying her back and tucking her in. Penelope sniffled as Melissa moved the hair from her face, pecking her forehead. "Get some sleep sweetie, trust me, it'll make you feel better, it'll still hurt, but you'll feel better." she nodded at the double meaning over her words, turning slowly to lay on her side. Melissa got up, walking towards the door. She looked at the girl, she was staring blankly at the wall. She sighed, tuning off the light before heading downstairs. She heard the door opening, Scott and Issac entering through it. They noticed her coming down the stairs. "Is she okay?" Issac asked, letting out a sigh of relief. He jogged up the stairs, placing her purse beside her bag as he sat down on the bed next to her. She was asleep. He smiled, before getting back up and walking over to one of the room's dressers. He had been staying in spare room since the McCall's had taken him in. He went to the hallway bathroom, taking a quick shower before putting on a tank top and a pair of shorts, walking back to the room. He was surprised to see her now sitting up, her knees pulled op to her chest. She lifted her head when he walked in, looking at him with a sad gleam in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, taking a seat beside her on the bed. She rested her chin on top of her knees, sighing. "Fine." she lied. She was hurting, not only physically, but emotionally. It hurt whenever she moved, her wounds were so deep, but not as deep as the wounds on her heart. She replayed Boyd's death over and over again, as well as Erica's funeral. She just wish she could go to sleep, and wake up, all of it being a terrible dream, but she knew she couldn't, this was reality and she had to face it. "How are _you _doing?" she asked. She knew he was doing terrible as well, they had been his friends too, his closest friends. When he didn't answer, she turned to him, seeing tears falling down his cheeks. She uncurled herself, reaching out and wiping his tears away. "I-I don't know what to do anymore." he confessed, the tears coming out more rapidly. He could feel himself reverting back to the weak boy he once was not too long ago, and he hated it. He didn't like feeling vulnerable. She moved, placing herself in his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck. She tried her best not to wince, but he still noticed. He laid his face into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arm around her middle. He began to cry, letting the sobs take over his body. She rubbed his back, shushing him, telling him that he was strong and he was going to make it through this, all the while crying herself.

Penelope awoke the next day confused. She felt something under her, but it sure didn't feel like a bed. She opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep away. She pushed herself up, moaning as her shoulder throbbed. She tried moving her leg, but she hit something, causing her to moan in pain once again. She sat up, fully, feeling something under her butt. "What the fuck?" she mumbled out, looking down. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was laying, and now sitting, on top of Issac. Her face turned scarlet as she realized she was sitting in his lap, and what she had felt was- "FUCK." She shouted, attempting to scramble off the bed, only to get caught in his limbs, causing her to fall onto the floor with a loud thud. The thud startled Issac out of his sleep. He shot up, dazed and confused. "Penelope?" he called out, his head snapping to the floor as he heard her groan. "Oh my god, what happened?!" He got off the bed, bending down and picking her up. She was holding her shoulder, her face contorted in pain. "I-I tried getting of the bed and got all tangled up in your gangly ass limbs, fuck!" he chuckled at her hot headed-ness, but looked at her in concern as she clutched at her shoulder. He sat back down on the bed, cradling her. "You'll be okay." he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Want me to get you some aspirin?" she nodded her head, and he stood up, walking to the bathroom. "Uh, Issac, I'm still kind of in your arms, shouldn't you have, you know, left me on the bed so I could wallow in my pain?" "Yes I know, and no, because you're going to brush your teeth and go eat breakfast so you can take some pain killers." she began to whine in protest, not wanting to do all that, only wanting to go back to sleep. Issac flipped on the bathroom light, sitting Penelope down on the toilet. He turned on the water, grabbing both of their toothbrushes and putting toothpaste on them. He scrunched up his face as he looked at her toothbrush, handing it to her. "One Direction? Really?" she rolled her eyes at him, snatching it out his hands. "Oh shove it." she grumbled, placing the toothbrush in her mouth and switching it on, letting the brush whirl around on her teeth. He shrugged, beginning to brush his own teeth. He groaned as she switched on the music, the lyrics to 'Kiss You' flooding the room. She laughed, humming along to the song. "Issac," she called out in a muffled voice after a few moments. "I need to spit." He looked at her, bursting into laughter as he saw her hand covering her mouth, a bit on foam running down her chin. He spit out the foam in his mouth, before helping her up, holding her so that their wouldn't be any pressure on her injured leg. She leaned forward, spitting into the sink. They continued to brush their teeth like that, him holding him her up. Scott walked by, yawning, before pausing in the doorway. He looked at the the pair, shaking his head. "Well aren't you guys the ideal couple." he said, causing them to laugh.

When they finished, Issac picking her up bridal style, before heading downstairs. She whined the whole way down, saying that she could walk by herself, but her knew better; she just wanted to seem strong but he knew that she was too fragile, in more than one sense. He sat her down at the kitchen table, leaving her to go to the refrigerator. She leaned on the table, raising an eyebrow at his as he began to cook. "So, are you going to be all cute and shit and make me breakfast? Aren't you the sweetest boyfriend ever." she cooed sarcastically, making him laugh. "Shut up or I'll leave you here and eat the breakfast all myself." she pouted, laying her head onto the table. She smiled at the concentrated look on his face as he began to flip pancakes. He continued cooking, making eggs and bacon as well. "Um, sorry, everything's a little burnt." he said sheepishly, handing her the plate. She looked at the food, it didn't look half bad. She smiled, a genuine smile. "Thank you Issac." She grabbed the fork from his other hand, stabbing it into the eggs before plopping them into her mouth. He took a seat across from her, smiling as she ate her food quickly. "Is it that good?" he asled, laughing as she got syrup on her cheek. "Oh my god yes, it is sooooo good. Maybe it's because I'm starving but I don't care, you're the best Issac." He chuckled, licking his thumb before wiping away the syrup on her face. She swatted at his hand, whining. "Oh stop it, MOM." She continued eating, happy that he had made her so much, but she paused when he realized that he hadn't made himself anything to eat. "Aren't you hungry?" "Hmm? Oh, no I'm fi-" a large growl filled the room. Issac blushed deeply as Penelope laughed at him. "Here." she said, stabbing a a piece of pancake and holding it up to his lips. "Say 'aaaah'." she giggled. He opened his mouth, letting her feed him. "Oh god stop, I'm full." he held up his hands, shooing her away. "Well, you seriously made too much." She looked down, the plate was still pretty filled. "Is that bacon I smell?" Scott walked in, sniffing the air. Penelope held out the plate to him, which he took happily. "Sweet, thanks!" he walked out of the room, picking up bacon pieces with his hands and stuff into his mouth. Penelope stretched, wincing, but letting out a satisfied grunt as her joint popped. Issac had gotten up, grabbing a bottle of pain killers and a glass of water. "Here." he said, handing her the glass, opening the pill bottle, shaking out two before handing them two her ass well. She took the pills from his hand, popping them into her mouth before taking a gulp of water. "Ready to go back upstairs?" he said as she placed the glass on the table. She nodded, lifting her arms up as he leaned down to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she put his arms under his butt. They went up the stairs, seeing Scott and his mom sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV together. He laid her down on the bed, quickly joining her, throwing the covers over them. He cuddled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, both of them inhaling each other's scents, feeling comfort wash over them. They shared a kiss, before slowly drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Oh yeah guys I totally prefer Baby Derek's personality omfg he was so adorable. Also, couldn't you imagine Issac trying to be a cute boyfriend and cooking breakfast but seriously failing but it still tastes good and you eat it and he gets so happy aw. Who do you think would make the best boyfriend? Tell me in a review!


	15. Chapter 15

You don't understand how hard it was for me to write this chapter it sucked so hard. Though Monday's episode was absolutely fantastic, it gave me absolutely nothing to work with. So here, have this short ass chapter, and enjoy.

* * *

Penelope groaned as she sat on the bed, laptop sitting on a pillow in her lap. She had woken up in a foul mood. Issac had woken up before her and had went out, leaving her a note that told her that he would return later. She leaned back, hitting the head board, letting out a heavy sigh. She scrolled through Tumblr, reblogging practically everything on her dashboard. She would flinch whenever she saw one of those hipster posts of a photo of someone bleeding or bruised. Her anger flared as she read the comments underneath them: "beautiful", "this is stunning", and etc. Why would anyone ever want to be hurt like that? Why would anyone want to SEE that? Who in their right mind would find that BEAUTIFUL? She began unfollowing the blogs that had those posts, not sure what she would do if she saw another post like that.

She closed her laptop, a bit harder than she meant to, tossing it to the foot of the bed. She groaned as it slowly slid of the edge, flinching as it clattered to the floor. She cursed, but made no move to get it. She instead laid back down, curling onto her side. She grabbed her phone, unlocking it, flipping through the apps. She scrunched her nose as as she looked, not wanting to use any of them. She instead went to her messages, seeing if she wanted to text any of her friends. She froze as her eyes laid upon a certain name. "Boyd..." she whispered. They had texted a lot, usually unable to talk on the phone due to the fact that she was always calling Issac and vice versa. She clicked on their thread, scrolling up until she hit the first message, slowly she began to read through them, laughing occasionally. For a guy that always looked so tough and serious, Boyd sure did have a sense of humor. She smiled at the exchanges they had about Erica, sharing with one another the memories they had with her. She teared up as she read the text that had made her cry for hours on end. He had told her about the night that Erica had died, how she put up a fight against Kali. She threw her phone across the room, watching it as it landed in a pile of dirty clothes. Kali. She got up, ignoring the pain in her leg. She looked into the full length mirror that hung from the room's closet door, staring at herself; she wasn't muscular or strong, she was actually rather skinny. She frowned at her reflection; if only she were strong enough, she could avenge her friends. She could kill that fucking werewolf bitch. She jumped back, looking at her face in the mirror. Her thoughts shocked her, she had never thought about killing anyone seriously before. She wished she hadn't meant it, but she did, and it was right for her to think that way.

She found herself back on the bed reading through more texts when Issac had gotten back. She didn't hear him open the bedroom door, too concentrated on the conversations she had had with Erica months before. She jumped when she felt the bed sink, turning around a little too hard, hurting her shoulder. "Oh god Issac, you scared the shit out of me." she breathed out, fighting down the pain that erupted from her shoulder. "Sorry." she looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, sighing deeply. She repeated her question, causing him to look at her. He didn't like the way her brows creased with worry, or how the corner of her lips turned down into a frown. He forced a smile onto his face. "I'm fine." he knew it was a lie, he was the most pissed off he's ever been in quite some time. "Hey, why don't we watch a movie on Netflix or something, you know, let's have a movie night." he shoved himself off the bed, walking over to his dresser. He took off his sweater, throwing it onto the small pile of his clothes that was already on the floor. He peeled off his shirt, adding it to the pile as well. He chuckled silently as he heard her heartbeat becoming more rapid, he knew she was staring, continuing to strip. He unbuckled his belt, letting his jeans slid off of him and pool around his ankles. He shook them away, pulling his socks off in the process. He opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of shorts, grabbing a hoodie he had hanging on the closet doorknob. After putting them on, he turned back to her, a smile stretching across his face as he saw her, bright red and flustered. He got on the bed with her as she began scrolling through Netflix on her laptop. "What do you want to watch?" she asked, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Whatever you want to, I don't really care." he shrugged, settling back onto the bed. She grunted, picking a movie before leaning back into his arms, placing her laptop on their legs. As the movie played he didn't really pay much attention to it, his mind drifting back to when he left the house.

_Issac knew he and Derek had to get rid of Boyd's body like they did with Erica's, putting it in the woods where it could be easily found by joggers or some other random people. He made his way up to the loft opening the door, thanking the gods that he had kept the key. He entered, calling out Derek's name. "Derek, I've called your phone like ten times, you seriously need to learn how to pick up!" He walked to the seating area, surprised to see Stiles sitting down with Cora, talking. The two looked up at him, just as surprised to see him. "Issac, what are you doing here?" Stiles questioned. "Well, I could ask you the same thing." Issac rolled his eyes at the pale boy. "I'm looking for Derek, obviously, we need to move Boyd's body and-" "We already did that." Issac glared at the younger Hale. "Fine, okay. But where is he? I need to talk to him." "He left." "WHAT?!" Issac shouted, causing the two teens in front of him to jump. "Why would he leave?! He can't just leave like that after what happened, he can't!" Issac began to tremble, letting his fist fly, punching the nearest wall. Stiles and Cora looked at each other, not sure what to do. "He can't just leave after Boyd dies, how could he be so selfish?! He can't just run away from his fucking problems!" he screamed, throwing another punch. "Hey, Issac, calm down." the younger Hale moved to him cautiously, trying to place a hand on his shoulder, but he shoved her, hard, causing her to fly back. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." he looked up, his eyes now glowing yellow. He let out a roar, his anger quickly taking over him, causing him to shift. He stalked over to the girl on the ground who was too shocked to even protect herself. He growled loudly as something collided with him, forcing him to hit the ground. He struggled, trying to get up, but a hand wrapped around his throat, forcing his head back. "Now we don't want to do anything we regret, now do we?" Issac looked up into the eyes of Peter Hale, who's own flashed electric blue. They stayed there for a few moments as Issac began to calm down, slowly shifting back to his human self. Peter got off of him, dusting himself off. He turned and walked away, causing Issac to roll his eyes. He pushed himself up, dusting his own clothes off, before turning to Cora and Stiles. They both looked shocked. "The next time you see Derek, tell him I need to talk to him." he said the last part in a low threatening voice, before storming out of the loft. He got into Penelope's mini-cooper, driving around for a few hours, trying to clear his head. He needed to do something, anything, so that he could go back home and not snap at her. He stopped for gas, leaning his forehead on the car, sighing. Derek couldn't just leave like that, not when everyone was hurting, not when he was hurting, he was in his fucking pack for Christ's sake! Issac knew that Derek was probably utterly disgusted with himself, but that didn't make him running away right; what if something happened to them? What if the alpha pack attacked while he was gone? As he finished, he caught sight of Allison, who was at the pump in front of him. She caught his eye, turning, waving at him with a small smile gracing her lips. He forced a smile onto his face, nodding at her, before speeding off back into the direction of the McCall house._

Issac was forced out of his thoughts when he felt Penelope jump, gripping onto the front of his hoodie tightly. He looked down at her, confused at the frightened expression on her face. He turned to her laptop, seeing a particularly gory scene of a some demon thing disemboweling a young college-age guy. He rolled his eyes. "Penelope," he sighed exasperatedly. "why do you keep wanting to watch scary movies with me when you know you're completely terrified of them?" "Because shut up that's why." she explained before yelping in fear before burying her face into his chest. He sighed again, pulling her closer to him. "Penelope, this is so fake, I mean, look at the blood, blood doesn't even squirt out like that, it's ridiculous." She peeked at the screen, knowing he was right. "Yeah, I know, but it's face is horrifying." He looked at the screen, bursting into laughter once he saw the demon/ghost/whatever the hell it was face. "The only thing scary about that thing is how ugly it is, oh my god." he couldn't control his laughter. She looked up at him, glaring, slapping a hand onto his chest, before laughing herself. She did have to admit, the thing was pretty ugly. They stayed in bed with each other just watching random horror movies and making fun of them for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day they woke up, repeating the same process, giggling to each other and stealing tender kisses.

So though I'm seriously Issac biased, I think Stiles would make the best boyfriend out of all the boys on Teen Wolf. Have I said this already? Well guess what I don't gIVE A SHIT. Anyways, why do I think this you ask? Well, let's see, have you seen the way he treats Lydia? Well, in the previous seasons? HE BOUGHT HER A FUCKING TV, AND THEY AREN'T EVEN DATING. And plus, he seriously cared about her so much to the point that he got upset with her because of how much he cared, you feel me? That's love. Even though he knew she still loved Jackson, he didn't stop loving her which is literally the sweetest thing ever aw. He did so much and didn't seem to mind that he got nothing in return. But really if I ever dated him or someone like him they would be getting that good lovin' because how could you not with someone who loves you tHAT MUCH?! I'm rambling now, okay. OH, I'll be at the beach for the weekend, so no update, lol. I love you guys, leave me a review talking about who you think would be the best boyfriend! Also, tell me if you liked this chapter or not! XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

Wow last night's episode gave me hella feels but really Jennifer we wERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU YOU BITCH ((or at least i was i wanted to love her but no)). Enjoy!

* * *

Penelope sighed as she shut her locker. It was another Monday and she was not enjoying it. She was still sore from her little encounter with Aiden. She rubbed her shoulder, wincing as it began to throb more intensely. Her leg throbbed, she couldn't help but limp a bit as she walked. She saw the odd looks that the other students gave her; she hadn't worn makeup or dressed up for school. She was bare-faced, dark circles under her eyes from not being able to sleep once she had gotten home Sunday evening. She had thrown on sweats as well, not caring too much about her appearance. She was still in mourning, and it was even worse now that she couldn't sleep in the same bed as Issac. She slumped as she sat in her history class with Stephanie, Mr. Westover droning on about the medieval period. Penelope felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to wince and look to her right. "You okay?" Stephanie mouthed, a worried expression on her face. She gave her friend a weak smile, nodding. She had come to realize that no one had found out about Boyd's death yet, and though it bothered her, she understood. Not everyone in this town knew about the supernatural. She crossed her arms over her desk, placing her forehead down onto them. She tuned Mr. Westover out as she tried to go to sleep.

The bell rung, startling Penelope awake. She was breathing hard, sweat dripping from her brow; she had had a nightmare. She looked around, no one seemed to notice her frantic state. She quickly packed up her stuff, before rushing out the door. As she turned, she collided with a body. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you okay?" she shook her head, pressing her face into the front of the person's shirt. She knew who it was and she knew they would understand. Issac looked down at her, confused. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "I-I had a n-n-nightmare." she stammered out, clutching onto his shirt. He sighed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Was it about Boyd?" her sniffles only confirmed what he had guessed. She had called him at an ungodly hour the day before, crying, unable to form coherent sentences because of the nightmares she had about their fallen friend. He pulled apart from her, rubbing away the tears that were on her face. He grabbed her hand, walking the both of them to the cafeteria. He lead her to her usual sit between him and Scott, still holding onto her hand. He rubbed soothing circles into it, knowing that it would calm her down. The other four looked at the pair, giving Issac looks that asked if their friend was okay. Issac shook his head no, knowing that she very well was not. Scott rubbed her back, frowning as she began to hiccup. Allison stood up, motioning for Lydia to follow. She made her way over to the other side of the table, crouching down so that she could see Penelope's face. "Penelope?" she watched as said girl turned to her. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom, okay?" She stood up, reaching her hand out for Penelope to take. She nodded, grabbing her hand, letting the two girls lead her away from the table, leaving a concerned Issac behind.

As they entered the bathroom, Penelope sped towards the sinks, leaning over one, turning on the cold water, splashing her face. She turned off the water, using her shirt to dry off her face. She looked into the mirror, seeing her two friends looking at her worriedly. "I'm fine." she said, though they all knew it was a lie. "Honey, it's okay, you can talk to us about it." Lydia said to her. "Yeah, Penelope, it's okay, it's okay to feel sad and need someone to-" "To talk about it?!" The two girls jumped in surprise as the short girl yelled. "To talk about what exactly? That my life is completely flipped upside down now? That werewolves exist and so do fucking druids? Like seriously? That there is some fucking thing running around killing people? That my best friend died, that another friend of mine has died, that someone else might fucking die?! That others have died as fucking sacrifices? What, should I talk about how I haven't been able to sleep properly since I found out the truth, that the things that go bump in the night are real? That I wish so much that I could do something, anything, to help? To get revenge? Should I talk about that?!" She slammed her fists down on the sink, ignoring the pain that shot up to her shoulder from the impact. The room became silent. She turned to them, glaring through her tears. "Should I talk about how I'm so afraid, so afraid that I might get killed? How I'm so afraid of how the fucking person who caused these," she pulled down her shirt collar and pulled up her pants leg to reveal her stitched wounds, "is just roaming the halls of my school, and could corner me and kill me at any moment?" Allison stepped forward, bringing Penelope in for a hug. She fought against it weakly, finally giving up and succumbing to her tears, crying into the taller girl's chest. Lydia hugged her from behind, laying her head on her back. The two whispered gentle words to the sobbing girl in their arms, hoping to calm her cries. "I-I'm just so scared." Penelope choked out through sobs. They stood there, none of them willing to break the hug, until the bell rung, ending their lunch period. They reluctantly let go, Penelope sniffling and rubbing her face with her hands. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Lydia said, putting a hand on her back, ushering her to the sink. They exited the bathroom to find Issac leaning against the wall next to the door. He immediately grabbed Penelope's hand, looking into her eyes, searching for a sign that she was okay. He didn't believe her as she smiled, giving him a nod. He could still see the sorrow in her eyes. He let it slide, knowing that she didn't want to talk. He just squeezed her hand, tugging her along so that he could make sure she got to class safely.

The week went by, and Penelope was slowly getting better. She still tossed and turned from nightmares, but she didn't cry as much. Tonight was the night of the recital, and she was excited to see Stephanie and Danny perform. Danny shared the same history class with her and Stephanie, and was also on the cross country team. Penelope enjoyed his company, finding him to be a nice, normal person she could hang around as an escape from reality. She got out of her car, walking towards the school. She was walking to her locker when she noticed Stiles hiding behind a pillar. She rose an eyebrow at him, her face setting into a worried expression when she noticed Sherrif Stilinski was also there. She watched as Stiles' father noticed him trying to run away, stopping his son to talk with him. When he left, Penelope jogged over to Stiles, grabbing onto his arm. He jumped, looking down at her wide-eyed. "Stiles, what's going on?" He fidgeted, not to sure if he should tell her; Allison and Lydia had told him, Scott, and Issac about her freak out in the bathroom. "Stiles." she said anxiously. He sighed through his nose, before explaining. "My dad's partner was killed last night, we found her body at the school." He heard Penelope inhale sharply. He turned to her, seeing her face had turned white. "W-What?" "Look, I know, but we think, no, we know that the Darach did it." "Why didn't you guys tell me?" "Well, we didn't want to wake you up and drag you out of your house to see a dead body." he was confused as to why she seemed so upset. "I don't sleep anymore Stiles." he cringed at the dead tone of her voice. He looked into her eyes, seeing that she looked exhausted. He looked over her face, still able to see the dark circles through her makeup. "We just want to protect you okay? We're gonna do something about this, don't worry, okay? Issac went over to Allison's to try to find something out, we got this Penelope." He patted her shoulder, apologizing profusely as he realized it was her bad one. They parted, Stiles running off to his class as she made her way to hers. She fumed slightly; she wanted to help too and she was determined to.

"Ms. Bonnaire? Would you please run these done to Coach Finstock's office?" Penelope stood, nodding her head, grabbing the folder filled with papers from her teacher's hands. She headed for Coach's office, walking swiftly, not comfortable with being alone in the halls. She placed her hand on the door to the locker room, pausing as she heard voices. Her eyes widened as she heard growling and Lydia's voice as she shouted for Aiden to stop. She pushed open the door, running into the locker room. She scanned the room, her eyes immediately landing on Aiden, who held Cora by her neck. He threw her, causing Penelope to yell out. "Stop!" She ran over to Cora, leaning over her in a protective manner. Lydia looked at her friend in shock before her gaze shifted to Aiden as he stalked over to the two girls on the floor. "Aiden, stop!" she screamed. She wanted to move, yank him back, but she was rooted to the spot. She watched helplessly as Aiden's hands wrapped around Penelope's throat. He lifted her up, throwing her to the side. Lydia shrieked as she hit the lockers in front of her. Penelope's back collided hard with the metal, causing her to gasp in pain. As she hit the floor, she whimpered. She sputtered, unable to regain he breath. She could feel the stitching on her shoulder burst open, her blood soaking the fabric of her sweater. "Aiden, stop it!" she looked up, seeing Lydia hovering over her. She turned her head, seeing Aiden smack Cora with a weight, sending her flying in their direction. She landed beside her, her head bleeding. Penelope reached out, touching the younger Hale's shoulder. "Aiden!" Lydia screamed. He held the weight over his head, ready to bash Cora's head in. Penelope pushed herself up, throwing herself over Cora in an attempt to protect her. The pain never came. She looked up to see Ethan and Scott holding Aiden's arms back. They made him throw the weight away. "You can't do this!" Ethan shook his brother. "She came at me!" Aiden looked at Cora in disgust, shaking off his twin's grip. "Kali gave Derek until the night of the full moon which means he's off limits, and so is she." Aiden looked between his brother and Cora, scoffing, before storming out. Ethan followed, throwing the group one last look. Scott moved to Penelope, sitting her up. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her into his lap. He looked her over, noticing the blood on her shoulder as the scent began to fill his nose. "I-I'm fine." she said gritting her teeth as her shoulder screamed in protest. "Is Cora okay?" "She looks seriously hurt guys." Stiles said as he looked her over. "I'm fine." the younger Hale grumbled out before sitting up. She stood, swaying a bit. She shooed Stiles away as he tried to catch her, walking over to the sinks. She turned on a faucet, running a towel under the water. She began cleaning her wound as the rest watched her. Penelope frowned as she watched. Why couldn't she protect anyone? She began to grind her teeth as she watched Cora sway, again refusing to have help. Why couldn't she be strong enough to save her friends? She listened to Cora berate them for being a bunch of stupid teenagers who could only find dead bodies. Penelope clenched her fists, trying hard not to punch her in the mouth; they were trying their best, what more could they do? She felt Scott tighten his grip on her, pulling her closer to him. "Come on," he said to her, "let's patch you up." he sat her down on a bench, quickly grabbing a first aid kit before returning to her. "Um, uh, can you, are you able to move your sweater over so I can take a look at her shoulder?" he started to become flustered as she tried to move her collar over, exposing the smooth, caramel skin of her neck. She shook her head, her collar wasn't all that stretchy. "Can you take your arm out of your sweater then?" He could feel a blush creep up onto his cheeks. She nodded again, attempting to pull her arm out of her sleeve. She moaned in pain, feeling more blood spill out from her wound. "Hey, hey, I got it, I can help." Scott moved to help her, slowly pulling her arm from her sleeve. "Thanks." she breathed out. She was still winded from hitting the lockers so hard. Scott began to clean the wound, trying not to look at her exposed body. He couldn't help but glance down, seeing her lace bra; it was somewhat see-through. He felt his face go crimson as he averted his eyes, keeping his yes on her wound as he wrapped gauze around it. She winced as he wrapped, it was a bit tight, but she knew it had to be to staunch the bleeding. "Okay, done." Scott announced to her. She mumbled out a thank you, trying to put her arm back into her sweater. She noticed that is was covered in blood, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "I have an extra shirt in my gym bag, don't worry." he said, smiling at her before getting up and heading towards his gym locker. He opened it, grabbing a black long sleeve. He walked back, handing it to her. "I just keep thanking you, don't I?" she smiled as she took the shirt from him. He smiled back, shrugging his shoulders. She tried to take the rest of her sweater off, but her shoulder protested. "Hey, can you help me with this?" she groaned as her shoulder began to ache more. "S-Sure." Scott helped her out of her sweater and into his shirt, trying his best not to look at her. She stood up, noticing that the other three were gone. "Well Scotty Boy," she began, picking up the folder she had dropped and putting it on their coach's desk. "wanna walk me back to class?" She extended her arm out. He nodded, letting her hook her arm through his. Once he had made sure she had safely gotten to class he stalked off, needing to find a certain emissary, a million question buzzing around in his head.

* * *

I'm so glad Chris isn't the Darach though I was about to cry last night. Also aw Ethan cares about Danny how cute is that? Also Papa Stilinski nO FUCK U JENNY GIVE HIM BACK. Also also I really don't ship Allissac, do any of you? Tell me in a review and give me a reason as to why you do or don't! I don't ship them personally because to me there is no chemistry between the characters. Well, maybe a bit because of the fact that Daniel and Crystal were dating at the time but really they just don't mix. Also let's not forget the fact that Allison stabbed him and when she apologized she tried to make it a joke lIKE NO U BITCH U DON'T DO THAT TO AN ABUSE VICTIM AND THEN JOKE ABOUT IT FUCK U. Now, review and tell me what u think about Allissac, last night's episode, and of course, this chapter! XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

idk I read The Maze Runner last night (like i bought it yesterday and finished it holy fuck) and I wAS PISSED THE ENTIRE TIME AND THEN THE END, THE FUCKING END, OR LIKE RIGHT BEFORE THE END I CRIED LIKE A FUCKING BABY OK. But yeah that was my day. Enjoy!

* * *

Penelope entered her house, quickly jogging up her stairs to the safety of her bedroom. She didn't like being home alone now, and seeing that her mom was now working irregular hours, she found herself home alone more often than she would like. She laid on her bed, putting her face into her pillows. She brought her arms to her face, laying on them. She breathed in, surprised by the unfamiliar scent that filled her nose. She looked at her arms, realizing that she was still in Scott's shirt. She inhaled again, sighing as the scent made her body feel calmer. She never realized how Scott smelled, but he sure did smell good. She laid in her bed for an hour, before deciding it was time to get ready for the recital; she had promised Danny and Stephanie that she would get there early to wish them good luck. She took a bath, not wanting to risk wetting her wrap with a shower. She blow dried her hair, pulling it into a large bun. She went back to her room so that she could put on makeup. After she was done, she rifled through her closet, unsure of what to wear. Her eyes sparkled as her eyes landed on her black Gloria V Skater dress. She slipped it on, twirling around in the mirror. She frowned, remembering that it was supposed to be chilly tonight. She slipped on a pair of white Litas before grabbing one of her jackets. She put on jewelry, glancing at her clock. She realized it was time for her to leave. She grabbed her purse, slipping on her jacket before running down the stairs and out the door.

She entered the school, letting out a sigh of relief as the heat began to warm her body. She took off her jacket, carrying it in her arms as she went to go find Danny and Stephanie. She spotted the latter of the two right away, and called out her name. As she turned around Penelope ran up to her, wrapping her arms around her in a big hug. "You look so pretty Steph, I can't wait to see you perform tonight!" "Thanks Penelope, but I think you look even better." Stephanie rose an eyebrow, gesturing to Penelope's dress. The front had a plunging v-neck that was covered with mesh. She scoffed. "Whatever, I don't have boobs so it doesn't matter. Plus, the mesh is dark enough so that people won't be able to tell unless they're looking hard enough." Penelope paused. 'Are you coming onto Stephanie?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing both girls to snicker. "Well hey, I have to go get my violin ready, thanks for coming, really, I was so nervous for tonight." They embraced, before Stephanie left, leaving Penelope alone. The curly haired girl looked around, trying to spot her other friend. She caught sight of him, ready to call out his name but it got caught in her throat. Ethan was with him, fixing Danny's hair and clothes. She felt her blood run cold as he turned away from him, catching sight of her before walking in her direction. She made eye contact with the twin and began shaking. "Hey," he said to her, causing her heart to thump wildly against her chest. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, so stop with the erratic heartbeat." she tried to calm down but their close proximity didn't help. He sighed exasperatedly. "Look, just, just be careful tonight. If anything happens, get out of here as fast as possible, look for your friends." He turned away from her, walking off. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, before putting a smile on her face as she went to talk to Danny.

She sat down, feeling tense. She had spent too long talking to Danny, the seats were almost completely filled up. She luckily found a seat, but it was directly in front of the twins. She heard one of them chuckle, most likely Aiden, obviously amused by her quickening heartbeat. She sat up, straightening her back. She was not going to let those two assholes get to her. She watched as the lights dimmed and the music began; it was beautiful. She became so entranced that she didn't feel her phone vibrate wildly in her purse. She smiled as she watched Stephanie and Danny play their instruments. She caught Danny's eyes and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled, continuing to play his trumpet. Penelope clasped her hands together, so proud of her two friends. As the performance continued, Penelope felt that something was off. The music slowly began to change, the chorus started to chant eerily – was that Latin she heard? She looked around, seeing that everyone else was just as confused. She caught sight of Issac, Allison, and her dad. Issac looked at her, holding up his phone. She quickly dug into her purse, finding hers. She noticed that she had five missed calls and several texts from him and Scott. She quickly opened her messages up, shooting a quick text to Issac:

_What's going on?_

_I don't know Penelope, but I don't like it. If anything happens come straight to me, you got it?_

_Alright._

She looked up, locking eyes with him. She nodded, turning her attention back to the performance. The music had increased in volume, the singers were chanting louder and more intensely. Penelope began to bounce her leg, unable to contain her nerves. She chewed her lips she watched, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach. Suddenly her head began to throb painfully, and she leaned forward, clutching it. She felt her insides shake as she realized that she could hear screaming. She recognized that scream; it was Lydia. She sat up, looking around to see if anyone else could hear it. She saw Issac covering his ears, Allison patting his back, confused. She turned around, seeing Aiden and Ethan were affected by it too. She was confused; why could she hear it? She looked towards the stage, seeing the conductor had began to move rapidly. She looked at the rest of the audience, they too were beginning to feel uncomfortable by the change in music and the conductor's actions. The pianist looked deranged, slamming onto the keys with a massive amount of force. Suddenly, a chord within the piano broke, and it whipped out, slashing at her throat. She went down, hitting the floor. The audience was sent into an uproar, screams of panic filling the air. Penelope rose out of her seat, trying to fight her way through the crowd. She was pushed back several times, hardly able to keep her balance. "Issac!" she shouted, unable to see him amongst the crowd. She saw the stage, Danny and Stephanie were still on it, and they looked terrified. "Danny, Steph!" She screamed, waving her arms around frantically, before getting knocked down, hitting the floor hard. They saw her as she went down, running off the stage and into her direction. They made it to her, helping her up and embracing her. "Are you okay?" Danny asked. She shook her head no. As she fell, her leg had hit a chair, causing the stitches to come open. "Oh god." Stephanie choked out as she saw the blood running down Penelope's leg. "Come on," Danny scooped her up. "let's get you out of here. Grab onto my arm Steph." He began to weave his way through the crowd, leading the two girls out.

They ended up outside; Danny placed Penelope on a bench, checking her wound. "Oh my god, Danny, she's bleeding so much, what do we do, we need to get her to a hospital, Danny-" "Stephanie, calm down." Penelope looked at the terrified blonde, grabbing her hand. "I'm going to be fine, okay?" she nodded her head, squeezing Penelope's hand. "We have to staunch the bleeding." Danny said as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Oh come on Danny, are you seriously gonna be all cliché at a time like this?" "I have an undershirt on, shut up." he rolled his eyes as he slipped out of his dress shirt, pulling his tank top off. He wrapped it around her leg, pulling it around tight. "We have to get you to the hospital Penelope." He rebuttoned his dress shirt, scooping her back up, but she began to protest. "Wait, Issac told me to find him." She tried to push against his chest, but he didn't let go. "Just text him, your well being is kind of more important at the mome-" "DANNY!" the trio turned, seeing Ethan running towards them. Penelope stiffened before curling into Danny's chest. "I thought I told you to find me first?" "I-I tried, but then I saw Penelope and she fell, I had to help her, she's hurt." Ethan glanced down at the girl in Danny's arms, seeing the shirt wrapped around her leg that was quickly becoming soaked with blood. He looked behind him, seeing his brother glaring at him. "You better not, Ethan." he heard Aiden say, loud enough for him to hear from where he was. Ethan shook his head, knowing he shouldn't help, but he had to, for Danny. Said boy had a calm look on his face, but Ethan could tell by his heartbeat that he was scared. "Danny, give me your keys, I'll drive, come on." Danny fished his keys out of his pocket, handing them to him. The four of them ran to the parking lot, looking for Danny's car. When they found it, Ethan slid in the driver's seat, starting it up. Stephanie got into the passenger seat, while Danny climbed into the backseat, holding Penelope. They sped off, not noticing that a certain twin was watching them.

Issac ran out, looking for Penelope. He called her name, searching the crowd. He didn't see her, he could feel himself becoming more and more panicked. "Issac!" he heard Allison call his name, but he ignored her, his mind only on Penelope. "Issac!" Allison grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "Look, we'll find her." she said, trying to calm him down. "Look, I'll call her, and we can keep looking okay?" he nodded, turning and continuing to search for the short girl. Allison trailed closely behind, pulling out her phone, dialing Penelope's number. "Come on, come on." she chanted as it began to ring. "Hello?" she was confused, that wasn't Penelope's voice. "Hello? Wait, Danny, is that you?" "Allison? Yeah, it's me." "Where's Penelope?" "Well, um, she's here, with me." Allison felt herself relax. "Okay, good, let me talk to her." "Well, I can't." "Why not?" "We're, um, kind of in the hospital." "WHAT?!" Issac shouted, having heard their conversation. He snatched the phone out Allison's hand. "Danny, is she okay? What happened?!" "Calm down, she's gonna be fine. She fell at the recital when everyone started going crazy. I think she cut her leg or something." Issac felt himself tense up. "Don't worry man, she's gonna be fine like I said." "How did you guys get there?" "Well, Ethan drove my car, Stephanie is with us too." Issac felt his blood run cold. "I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone, not bothering to hear Danny's reply.

Penelope laid in her hospital bed, fighting the feeling of sleep. Danny and Stephanie were on either side of her bed, holding her hands. Ethan stood by the door, looking out into the hallway, as if watching out for danger. Danny had told her about his conversation with Allison and Issac and told her that they were on her way. She had nodded, but she wasn't really worried about them, she was worried about Lydia. She had heard her scream, but she wasn't even too sure how she did. She wanted to call her, to make sure she was alright, but she was so tired. She lifted up her head when she heard shuffling by the door, then a slam. "Issac?" she whispered out, seeing him holding up Ethan by his collar. "I swear if you've done anything to her I will fucking gut you-" "Issac!" She sat up, glaring at her boyfriend. His head snapped in her direction as he dropped the alpha. He rushed over to her, Stephanie and Danny backing away as he moved to grab her hands. "Are you okay?" she nodded, squeezing his hands in a comforting manner. She smiled at him weakly, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. He leaned forward, pulling her into his arms. "I told you to find me first." he mumbled into her hair. "I tried, but the crowd was too big." she replied, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled back, looking at Allison. "Is Lydia okay?" Allison gave her a confused look. "What, what do you mean?" "You didn't hear her?" Penelope was now very confused. "Danny, give me my phone." she took the phone from his hands, dialing the strawberry blonde's number. "Lydia, are you okay?" she asked once she picked up. "Y-yeah." "Where are you, are Scott and Stiles with you?" "Yes, they are." Penelope couldn't help but notice the tightness in her friend's voice. "What's wrong?" she grew agitated when she didn't respond. "Lydia, what's wrong?" she repeated, letting her irritation leak out and wrap around her words. "I-it's Ms. Blake." she felt the need to roll her eyes but she refrained from it. "What about her?" "She's the Darach; she kidnapped Sheriff Stilinski.

Penelope laid awake in her hospital bed, Issac by her side. She couldn't shake what Lydia had told her. Once she had convinced Danny and Stephanie to leave, she reluctantly told the others, not sure if Ethan should hear the news. Allison had taken the phone from her and demanded to speak to Scott, grilling him for questions. Ethan left, god knows what he was going to go back and tell his pack. Issac stayed by her side, holding her hands. When Allison had gotten off the phone she said she was going to go meet up with the others, telling Issac that they would have shifts watching Penelope. With that, she left, leaving the two alone. Neither had said a word once she had left, just sitting in the silence. It was late now, the sky had grown pitch black. Penelope could feel her body heat up with anger; she was unable to help her friends yet again, but honestly, what could she do? She didn't have superhuman strength, speed, hearing, or any of that other werewolf crap. Hell, she wasn't even that smart compared to Lydia and Stiles, what could she do? She clenched her jaw as she felt angry tears well up in her eyes. She knew what she had to do, she had to ask Derek for the bite.

* * *

What do you think, should Penelope get the bite?


	18. Chapter 18

Do you understand how difficult this chapter was to write I even went over it like thirty million times and I still don't like it, but I hope you do. Enjoy!

* * *

Scott came, telling Issac that they were switching shifts. Issac didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. He kissed Penelope's forehead, reluctantly leaving the room. Before he left, he turned to Scott. "Hey, is Cora okay?" he asked, remembering hearing Scott and Allison's exchange earlier. "Yeah, she is, she's down the hall, I think Derek's still in there. You can go man, don't worry, I got this." he clapped his worried friend on the back. Issac nodded, giving Penelope one last look before leaving. Scott took Issac's seat next to the bed, leaning his elbows on the mattress. He put his face into his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. Mr. Stilinski was gone. He didn't know what to do. His chest still ached from where Ms. Blake had pushed him. He coughed, sitting up, looking down at the sleeping girl; she looked so utterly peaceful. He closed his eyes as he listened to her breathing, the steady beat of her heart. He inhaled deeply, her scent filling his nose, clouding his brain; it smelled so odd so different, unlike anything he'd ever encountered, but it still smelled so damn good. He opened his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at her. Her scent became overwhelming, sending his head in a whirl. When he had first met her the same thing happened, he tried to talk to Issac about it, wondering if it meant something, but he had only gotten upset and told Scott to stop trying to come on to her. He had to admit that she was very pretty, but that was not his intention, but his words fell on deaf ears. He moved a hand to Penelope's face, pushing her hair away, tucking a few strands behind her ears. He let his fingers linger, tracing her jaw, her nose, her lips. He jerked his hand back. Why had he done that? He brought his hands to his hair, ruffling it vigorously, trying to clear his head.

He stood, walking over to the window, leaning against the cool glass. He looked through the night, searching, praying that no one would come. "Scott?" he jumped, whipping around. It was his mom. "Honey, it's past visiting hours, you need to get home." he was so lost in thought he hadn't notice her walk in. What if she had been someone else, what if she had been Deucallion? "Mom,' he sighed, "I can't, I can't leave her alone like this, what if-" "Honey, honey, it's okay. Look, I don't have much to do at the moment seeing as not a lot of people are coming in, I'll watch out for her, okay? Plus, her mom works her too you know, we can handle this." he began to protest. "But mom-" she silenced him with a raise of her brow. He sighed, mumbling a "yes mom" before looking at Penelope one last time before leaving, planning on rejoining the others.

Penelope had listened to their whole conversation, knowing she should have made her being awake known, but she didn't feel like it. She had actually been awake since Scott had entered her room, but she didn't want to make things awkward when Scott had started caressing her face by opening her eyes. She heard Scott mumble, but it was odd, it was as if he were speaking clearly, right next to her. She heard the shuffle of his feet as he left, along with his mother's as she trailed out after him. She sat up when she couldn't hear their feet anymore, throwing her legs off the bed. She expected immense pain to follow, but it didn't. She looked at her leg, moving the bandage, seeing that it looked considerably healed. They had removed her stitching, which she was thankful for, but she had still expected something more severe than the shallow cuts she now sported. She furrowed her brows in confusion but brushed it off, the claw marks from Aiden were probably already pretty much healed, but her falling probably just reopened them a little. That still didn't explain all the blood, but she chose to ignore it. She moved her hospital dress, seeing that her shoulder was fully healed, the stitching was pushing out of her skin. She ripped the thread out, wincing as it tore a bit of her skin, it wasn't like it was deep, but it still hurt. She stood up, limping a bit as she walked over to the door. She looked from side to side, looking out for her mother and Melissa. When she saw that they were nowhere in sight, she began walking down the hall, in search of Cora's room.

She passed by several rooms before finding hers, the beeping of the machines louder than usual, irritating her greatly. _'They really need a volume control on those damn things.' _she thought, groaning. She finally found Cora's room, peering into it. She saw the younger Hale fast asleep on her bed, a boat load of gauze wrapped around her head. Penelope walked in, heading straight for the chair that was pulled right up to the bed. Where was Derek? Did they make him leave too? She paused, suddenly feeling eyes on her back. She became very still and very aware that someone else was in the room with her. She felt her heartbeat become erratic, unable to calm herself. She breathed out in a feeble attempt to get her heart in check, turning slowly in the direction of where she sensed the person. "Derek! Don't scare me like that!" she hissed out at the older male, wanting to slap him. He looked at her, his expression hard. "What are you doing in here?" his voice matched his face. She was taken aback by his tone, before she threw him a hard look of her own. "Well, no need for the attitude, mister. I needed to ask you something." "No." He said as she opened her mouth to ask the question. She began to fume, feeling herself shake with rage. "You don't even know what I was going to ask." she said, trying her hardest to keep her voice even. Why was she getting so upset? "Yes, I do, you want the bite. The answer is no." He brushed past her, taking the seat by Cora's bed. Penelope felt the urge to claw at his face. "Why not? Derek, you know you need me, you need more people on your side who can fight! Besides, don't I fit the description of the people you usually turn, I mean I am an emotionally unstable teenager-" she was cut off by a low growl. She looked at him, his eyes began to flash red. "The answer is no, Penelope." "Can I at least get an explanation?!" she looked at him, arms crossed over her chest, as she waited for an answer. When she realized that he chose to ignore her instead, she felt her anger bubble, and spill out. She growled at him, turning on her heel, leaving the room with haste.

Derek sighed when he heard her enter her room, flinging herself back onto her bed. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He knew she was going to come at him again and again, at first asking and then begging for him to turn her, but he knew he couldn't, not because he didn't want to, but because it was physically impossible. He growled as he heard footsteps come down the hall, knowing exactly who they belonged to. "My, my, my, Mr. Hale, aren't you here rather late?" he looked up, glaring at the woman as she shut the door behind her. "What the hell do you want?" he held his glare as she moved closer to him, seeming to dance across the tiles. "Well, I was supposed to check on your sister, and I will don't worry, but seeing as you're here I'd like to talk to you." She placed her clipboard onto in the container at the end of the bed, taking a seat on the bed, much to Derek's annoyance. It had been ten years since the last time he'd seen her and she still got under his skin. She crossed her legs, placing her hands on top of her knees. "So, how's it been?" he gave her a hard look, not in the mood for small talk. "Alright, alright, shit, you're no fun! Just wanted to catch up with my favorite little pup." She leaned forward, quickly pinching one of his cheeks before he tried to swat her away. "Still so slow too." she laughed out as he began to fume. "What the hell do you want." he whispered, not wanting to wake Cora. "I wanted to know what you and little Pennie were talking about, obviously." he rolled his eyes. "If you knew that we had a conversation, then you would know what we were talking about." "Oh, I heard little snippets of it, that girl still doesn't get the whole 'using your inside voice' thing, but whatever, tell me." She leaned forward on her hands, tilting her head, smirking as she looked into Derek's eyes. He sighed exasperatedly at the older woman in front of him. "Fine, she wanted the bite okay?" The woman simply laughed, having to cover her mouth to avoid drawing attention from the nurses and doctors that were still in the hospital. "Shut your mouth, this is your fault." She looked at him, her laughter ceasing as a serious expression settled onto her face. "If you would just tell her what she is-" "It doesn't work like that Derek." he started getting frustrated. "She's sixteen years old! She's starting to show signs now, she smells different, he wounds are healing faster, yes, I've noticed, she was just in here." he cut her off, rolling his eyes, causing her to close her mouth. "You need to tell her, and tell her fast, before I do actually bite her." The woman growled, rising to her feet, her hand shooting out to wrap her hand around his throat. Her claws extended, digging into the sides of his neck. He held his ground, not intimated by her at all. He grabbed her hand, throwing it to the side. "How long are you going to keep this from her? You should have told her this a long time ago!" "How was I supposed to?" she bit her lip, bringing her hands to her hair, feeling like ripping it all out. "Things changed, her father started drinking, he left, you know this Derek!" she looked up at him, grabbing him by his collar. "Then Erica died, her best friend, only friend, she became so closed off, how was I supposed to tell her, how am I supposed to do it now?! She's too emotionally unstable." She shook him, feeling her frustration pouring out. "She would lose her mind if she found out, especially at a time like this." He grabbed her hands, pulling them away. He held them, looking into her eyes. "She's going to start asking questions soon, you know this. You have to tell her, before something happens, before she hurts someone, or hurts herself." He let go of her hands, putting his on her shoulders. She knew he was right, but he didn't want her daughter anymore exposed to this world than she already was. She looked down at the floor, trying to get her own emotions in check. Derek shook her shoulders, causing her to look up. Her eyes flashed gold, her pupils turning into slits. "I know, you're right." Paola looked up into Derek's eyes, wishing that he wasn't.

* * *

Paola you little shit what happened to the cute an adorable mommy that we saw before you little fUCK. hehehohoho idk the ending was fun to write idk. Forever shipping Derek and Paola. Paorek? Derela? lol jk I don't really ship them ((but how cute would that be aw)). Anyways what did you guys think tELL ME OKAY I REALLY NEED DAT FEEDBACK U FEEL? Love you guys tbh. Ok bye.


	19. Chapter 19

I am SO sorry I took so long to post this, but honestly I was stuck. But here, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Penelope laid wide-eyed in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She listened to her mother's voice unsure of which scared her more: her words or the fact that Penelope could hear her from down the hall. She closed her eyes as her mother's footsteps approached, opening them as they walked past. She sat up, rubbing her face in frustration. Her head snapped up as she heard another set of footsteps approaching. She held her breath as they slowed, getting closer and closer to her door. She let it out as she saw that it was only Derek, but she was also confused. How did he know her mother? What did he mean by "tell her"? Tell her what? "Penelope." he greeted with a nod as he entered. "Hi Derek." she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She began to get nervous; what did he know about herself that she didn't?

Derek frowned as he heard her heartbeat quicken its pace. "Stop looking so scared, alright? I'm not going to hurt you." he walked forward carefully, sitting in the chair next to her bed. She brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them. Derek sighed, knowing she had heard his and her mother's conversation. He wanted to tell her, but he would rather be shot with another wolfsbane bullet than feel Paola's wrath. "Derek," he looked up, locking eyes with her. She looked away, nervous. "I know you said you weren't going to give me a bite, and I know you won't, but I-I at least want to explain myself." Derek was surprised, he truly thought that she would have at least put up a fight.

"I-I j-j-just-" she paused, taking in a deep breathe. She exhaled slowly, rubbing her face. "Look, I'm tired of feeling helpless all the time, alright?!" She got off of the bed, pacing around the room. "I'm tired of feeling scared, I don't want to die!" she covered her mouth, fearing that someone had heard her shout. At a moment of silence past, she continued. "I don't want to see anyone else get hurt, okay? First Erica, then Boyd, I just-" she turned to him, her words coming up short. She looked at him, his eyes downcast. "Derek, I just want to help." she kneeled in front of him, grabbing his hands. "I just want stop them, those fucking horrible-" he held held up one of his hands, stopping her. "I believe you, but those aren't the only reasons, are they?" he stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. "No, you want revenge. You want the bite so that you can tear Kali limb from limb, don't you?" She tried pulling her hands away, but he wouldn't let go. "Derek please, you're hurting me." she whimpered. "You only want it for your own personal vendetta. Look at-look at me!" She turned to him, eyes wide and brimmed with tears. He dropped her hands, watching as they fell to her side. He breathed in deeply, looking her in the eye. "I won't-can't give you the bite." He turned away from her, heading towards the door. He looked back, seeing her standing in the same spot, hugging herself. "You'll get your revenge soon enough." he said, before walking out the door and down the hall. He pulled out his phone seeing a missed call from Scott. He glowered at the screen as he clicked the redial, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

Penelope got back into bed, still shaken from her little "conversation" with Derek. She looked at her wrists, surprised that they weren't bruised from how hard he had squeezed them. She sighed, pulling the thin blanket over herself. She stared at the wall, wondering what the others were doing. She felt the hairs on her neck and arms stand on end, causing her to sit up. She wrinkled her nose as she began to feel clamly, the air feeling thicker. She groaned. _Rain_. She knew it was supposed to rain but she still didn't like it. She got up, walking over to the window. She leaned her forehead onto the pane, looking out into the night. She furrowed her eyebrows; something didn't feel right. She jumped back when a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. She took several steps back as it began pouring, the rain hitting the window violently as the winds swirled it around. Her body began to tingle uncomfortably; she rubbed her arms vigorously wishing that the feeling would go away. She let out a scream as her window shattered, leaves and shards of glass flying at her.

"Honey?!" Paola burst into her daughter's room, seeing her laying on the floor. Water poured in from the broken window, quickly making its way across the floor. "Honey, are you okay?" she got on the floor next to her daughter, sitting her upright. She inhaled a sharp breath as she noticed a long gash on Penelope's forehead, blood pouring down her face. "Oh Jesus, come on pumpkin, stand up, we have to get you out of this room, alright?" She helped her up, grabbing a towel as she walked them out of the room. She looked in the rooms, not seeing an empty bed. She let out a happy sigh as she found a room with an extra bed, rushing Penelope into the room and onto. She hadn't even noticed the two other people in it.

"Paola?" The older Bonnaire turned at the sound of her name, her heart stopping at the sight of the person who called her. "Peter?" she made sure her daughter was pressing the towel down firmly enough that it would staunch the bleeding, though she already knew that it would heal quickly. She was not looking forward to the questions she would be getting. She ran to him, leaping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright. You're completely healed!" she pulled back, putting her hands on either side of his face. "Yes I am and as good-looking as ever, maybe even better perhaps." She rolled her eyes at her old friend's conceitedness.

She let go of him, turning back towards her daughter. She pulled back the towel frowning as the cut had already healed. "Is it still bleeding? I don't even feel anything more." Penelope rose her hand to touch her forehead, but Paola slapped it away "Don't touch it, uh, you don't want it to get infected, your hands are probably filthy!" She quickly got some cotton balls and antiseptic, pretending to clean out the now non-existent wound, wiping away the blood. "Mom, are you sure this antiseptic is even good? I can't feel anything, it doesn't even sting." "It is honey, you probably just have a good pain tolerance." Her daughter gave her a look. "You know I don't-" "Whatever, just shut up and let me bandage you." Paola grabbed some gauze, wrapping it around Penelope's head. "There, done." She stepped back from her daughter, hoping she wouldn't realize that the wound was gone, though she knew that she probably already did.

A loud beeping sound filled the room, startling its occupants. Paola looked down at her pager, grabbing it. "A pager, really? What era are you from again?" she cut her eyes at Peter as he simply rolled his before turning back to her little gadget. It was the code for evacuation. She furrowed her brows, was the storm really that bad? The booming of another clap of thunder that shook the building answered her. "Okay sweetie," she put her hands on Penelope's shoulders. "stay here okay? I'll be back, there is probably going to be an announcement for the hospital to evacuate, but I don't want you to leave until I get back. Stay here with Peter." she kissed her forehead before turning to leave, glaring at her friend as he gave her a look. She knew what that look meant, questioning her as to why she hadn't told Penelope yet, but she wasn't in the mood to answer it. She already had one argument with a Hale already, she didn't need another.

Penelope touched her forehead; she no longer felt the cut, but she couldn't be sure with all this gauze wrapped around her head. She looked over at Cora, watching Peter tend to her. She understood why Scott and the others hated him, but looking at him at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to. He looked genuinely concerned about his niece. She looked around the room, noticing a small stack of clothes on a chair, a phone sitting on top of it. Phone. "Shit." she muttered, getting up. She padded across the room, heading for the door. "Your mother did tell you to stay here you know." She looked back at him, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go get my phone, I'll be back." When she entered the room she grabbed her phone, looking around but unable to find her clothes or her shoes. She sighed loudly, grabbing her purse from where it sat in a chair, hoping to find it in there. She was surprised to find a shirt, Scott's shirt to be exact, inside of it. Had she really stuffed it in there?

She walked out of the room, and down the hall, squeezing in between all the people that had suddenly accumulated in it. She clenched her jaw, wanting to squeeze her eyes shut from how loud it was. So many voices flowed in and out of her ears, nurses and doctors talking, patients wailing, it was giving her a headache. What was giving her even more of a headache was the confusion she felt as to why she could pick out their voices and clearly hear them.

She turned into Cora's room, bumping into someone, that someone being Melissa. "Melissa? What are you-" Penelope was cut off by the sound of gasping. She stepped from around the older woman to see Cora lean forward, vomiting a black liquid onto the floor. She covered her mouth in shock, and a bit of disgust. "Peter, what happened to her?" Melissa stepped closer, walking around the black bile, putting her hand on Cora's forehead. "I don't know." He looked down at his niece, furrowing his brows. "McCall!" The three turned to see a middle aged man standing in the doorway looking frantic. "We need your help downstairs with the evacuation." he didn't bother staying for an answer before he bolted down the hall. Melissa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay, look, you get her out of here okay? I know that this is a werewolf thing, just go." she said exasperatedly, hurrying out the room.

Peter raised his brows, before turning back to Cora. "Penelope, be a dear and dress her for me, I don't want someone walking by and thinking something indecent." she rolled her eyes but did what he asked. As she put Cora's clothes on her, she noticed a pair of sweat pants. She grabbed them, before slipping them on, making sure Peter wasn't looking. She slipped of the hospital dress and quickly put on Scott's shirt before telling Peter she was done. He turned back around, grabbing Cora and throwing her over his shoulder. "Hey, Peter, be careful!" Penelope glared at him, but he simply rolled his eyes and walked out.

Penelope followed closely behind him, not wanting to be alone. She pulled out her phone, shooting her mom a text so that she wouldn't be worried. They reached the double doors, Penelope slipped in front of Peter so that she could hold the door open but she paused. Something didn't feel right. She listened carefully, hearing two heartbeats on the other side of it. She took in a deep breath, catching two scents. She felt her skin crawl at the smell. She turned to look at Peter, her eyes wide; he too had noticed the scent and heartbeats.

"Penelope, would you be a dear and hold her for me?" he slid Cora off his shoulders, giving her to the shorter girl. He placed his hands on the door, slowly pushing them open. He looked, seeing no one, but he could still hear their heartbeats. He walked in slowly, looking from side to side. He couldn't pinpoint their location. Penelope fell in step behind him, afraid that if she stayed in put she would be attacked.

She heard movement to her left, her head snapping towards the sound. Before she could even fully turn she was sent flying through the air, dropping Cora, her back hitting a wall painfully. She cried out, falling to the floor, writhing in pain. Peter extended his claws and let out a roar, glowering at the twin alphas in front of him. "Okay boys, let's dance." He stalked towards them, snarling. They smirked at him before one of them leaned down, the other stepping behind him. The one standing plunged his claws into his brother's back, seeming to be absorbed into him. Peter stared blankly at the large creature they had formed, sighing. "Well this should be interesting." his eyes flashed blue as he lunged at the now fused alpha.

* * *

The next chapter might be up later today or tomorrow idk I need to get to writing, leave reviews they are much appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

I know I suck I'm sORRY THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE AND THEN IDK HOW IT GOT SO LONG I JUST-JUST ENJOY OK.

* * *

Penelope struggled to regulate her breathing as she laid on the ground, her back throbbing painfully. She twisted herself so that she could see Peter, but she wasn't too happy with the sight. The beast picked him up, throwing him at the wall as it did to her. She slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, leaning back on the wall. Her eyes darted around the space, landing on Cora who was a few feet away from her. She began to crawl, trying to reach her. She screamed as Peter hit the wall behind her, the beast walking towards him. She looked to Cora and then to the beast, her mind running a mile a minute. When it got close enough she threw herself at its legs, wrapping her arms around them.

It stopped, looking down at her. She squeezed her eyes together, wrapping her arms around its legs as tight as she could. "Don't. Hurt. Him." she said through clenched teeth. It simply looked from her to Peter, before grabbing her by the back of her shirt. The beast snarled at the beta as he tried to move closer, wrapping its hands around her neck. "We know what you are." it growled, tightening its gripping. Penelope began to choke, sputtering. She began to thrash, kicking it, trying to scream, but no noise came out. Peter tried to move closer, but every time he did the alpha on tightened its grip.

Penelope was flooded with emotions: fear, desperation, but most of all rage. Her heartbeat was in her throat, moving up into her brain. Her thoughts became clouded, the only clear thing being her desire to survive. Her eyes flashed gold, the rumble of a growl building up in her chest. She gripped onto the beasts hands, digging her nails into them. It let out a howl of pain as she let her growl erupt from her throat. She kicked at it, her bare feet sporting long claws on her toes, digging them deep into its stomach. It threw her in a fit of pain a rage, but she landed on her hands and feet, crouching.

She snarled, saliva dripping the canines that had elongated into fangs. She stalked towards it, as if it were her prey. She pounced, digging her claws on her hands and feet into it. Peter attacked as well, slashing at its back. It howled out again, grabbing Peter's hand, throwing him at the double doors. The beast then grabbed Penelope, holding her at arms length. It grinned with malice gripping her abdomen tighter. It ignored the pain that came from her raking her claws up and down its arms, squeezing harder until it heard a satisfying snap.

Penelope's pupils turned into slits as the pain hit her; she wailed out in pain. She was thrown, hitting the double doors as Peter did, going through them. She landed, but not on the ground as she thought she would have, but in someone's arms. Her breath came out ragged as she struggled to breathe in without it hurting, though she failed miserably.

"Penelope?" Scott looked at the girl in his arms, confused. He noticed her breathing, the way she winced he shifted the slightest bit. "Penelope, what happened?" "My...ribs.." she choked out, moaning loudly in pain. He looked up, seeing Derek already engaged with the alpha. His blood boiled, he was absolutely livid. He put her down as gently as possible, his heart rate spiking up as he saw a few tears slip from behind her closed lids. He turned to the wolves fighting before running towards them, leaping to attack.

Stiles dropped beside Penelope, not sure what to do. He held his hands up, hovering them over her, wanting to help her but afraid of hurting her. He chose to just pat her shoulder, squeezing it lightly in a comforting manner. He turned his head, watching as Scott and Derek fought the big ugly thing Aiden and Ethan turned into. Something caught his eye; an arm. He followed the arm, finding a face. "Cora." He looked at Peter, grabbing his shoulder, pointing at her. "Help me." They both stood, Peter coaxing Penelope out of her fetal position, getting her to get onto his back. Stiles and Peter both ran, going around the fight and reaching Cora. Peter grabbed her, carrying her in his arms, taking off, the others following behind him.

Peter pushed the door open to an empty room, laying Cora and Penelope side by side. "Where's the big guy?" Stiles looked at the wolves around him. "He's close." was Derek's reply. "What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles looked at Scott but he only shook his head. "What do you mean - what does that mean, like she's gone?" Stiles looked at him in disbelief. "Scott, are you kidding me?!" "Quiet." hissed out, glaring at Stiles. "Me, be quiet? Me? Huh?" He stepped to the alpha, getting in his face. "You're telling me what to do now, when your psychotic mass murdering girlfriend, the second one you've dated by the way, has got my dad tied up somewhere waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Scott intervened. "Stiles, they're still out there." "And they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" He looked at the two, breathing heavily. "Not yet." Scott said, making eye contact with both of them.

He walked over to where Penelope and Cora laid, Peter hovering over the latter. Penelope sat up, wincing a bit. She wasn't in as much pain as she had been, which scared her rather than relieved her. Scott laid a hand on her shoulder, looking in her eyes, eyebrows furrowed in question. She waved him off, she was fine physically, but mentally, she knew she wasn't. "Is she really dying?" he asked Peter, looking down at the youngest Hale. "She's definitely not getting any better." They looked as her head fell from side to side, looking much worse than she had before. Her skin was pale, a sheet of sweat covering it. "There has to be something we can do, we have to help her." Scott looked at Peter, hoping he would know what to do. "Peter, please, isn't there anything?" Penelope's voice broke, desperation filling it. Their heads snapped up as the door was slammed open. "You can't," Penelope's eyes widen as she looked at Ms. Blake. "only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. There is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead, so I'll help you, only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

Penelope got off of the table, finding that her ribs were almost healed. She looked at everyone in the room, completely confused. Derek threw the cart that was in front of him to the side, startling her. Scott stepped in front of him holding him back. "Wait-" "She was trying to get out!" "I was trying to keep from getting killed you can't blame me for that." Derek flared his nostrils, glaring at her. "If you want to show you're one of the good guys then heal her." Stiles stepped forward, pointing to Cora. "Not until I'm safe." she countered. "What the FUCK is going on?!" Penelope burst, startling the small group. She did not enjoy not being in the loop. "Long story short, she's the Darach, has been killing innocent people, and now has my dad tied up god knows where." She looked at Stiles with wide eyes, seeing the tears the threatened to spill. "I volunteer a new method of persuasion, let's torture her." Peter suggested, the blood lust radiating off of him. "Works for me." Derek said through clenched teeth, his hands balling up into tight fists.

They were interrupted by the intercom crackling to life. It was Scott's mom; Deucallion had her. "He's not going to hurt her-" "Shut up." Derek growled. "He won't-" before she could finish, Penelope had Ms. Blake in her grasp by her throat, lifting her a foot off the ground. She snarled, wrapping her other hand around the woman's neck. "This. Is. Your. Fault." she squeezed harder between each word. She felt her fangs elongate, her claws extending, piercing Ms. Blake's skin. The older woman coughed and choked, wrapping her own hands around Penelope's trying to shake her off. "Penelope!" Scott stepped forward, but Peter pushed him back, grabbing her. She dropped Ms. Blake, thrashing in Peter's vice like grip. "I'm going to kill you!" her voice didn't sound like her own, shocking the others. Peter pinned her down on the floor, sitting on top of her. She struggled against him, digging her claws into his thighs, but to no success. Slowly, she calmed down, her claws and fangs retracting. She breathed heavily as Peter got off of her, pulling her up. She looked at the others, seeing the shock, and slight fear, on their faces. Scott's mouth opened to question, but Peter sent him a glare that stopped him. He nodded, giving Penelope another concerned look, before turning back to the druid who began to talk once more.

Penelope tuned out most of the conversation, only catching a few things: Scott being a true alpha, having to save his mom, and needing to distract the twins. "I'll help." they turned to her as she spoke. "Penelope you ca-" "Look Scott, I can. I don't know how I can or what I am, but I can help. Ask Peter." Scott looked at said wolf to see him nodding. There was no time for questions and no time to argue, so he simply nodded, before they all began to search for weapons.

Scott picked up a syringe, looking at it curiously. He asked Derek if the chemical would help, but he said it would only make the twins stronger. Peter rose a brow, turning to his nephew. "How strong?" Derek and Scott both looked at each. Derek nodded, and Scott gave Peter the syringe. "Hey Scotty, is there another one of those?" "Penelope I don't think you should-" "I am helping and aren't stopping me, now is there another damn syringe?!" she snapped at him. He sighed, pulling out another one, tossing it to her. She looked around, trying to find something that she could wrap around her arm. She sighed, grabbing a random cord before wrapping it tightly around her forearm. She slapped her arm, flexing it, causing veins to rise up. She stabbed the needle into her arm, forcing its contents into her blood stream. She stood up, unwrapping the cord, feeling her body begin to tingle. She felt so alive. She felt eyes on her, and she turned, seeing four pairs of eyes shooting a range of confused looks. "I learned it on TV, now let's go." She rolled her eyes, heading towards the door. Peter followed her, taking the syringe and plunging the needle into his chest.

Peter exited first, looking down at the syringe. He pulled it out, feeling a wave of power go through him. He looked up, seeing the two alphas glowering at them. "All right boys, let's rumble." he roared, fangs coming out as he charged at them. They fused together before he even reached them, throwing him out of the way. Scott attacked next, but was too knocked away. Peter tackled the beast, Penelope jumping on its back, slashing at its shoulder blades. The beast roared, smacking Peter away, hitting its back on the wall, causing Penelope to partially go through it. She fell, but quickly regained herself, growling, before pouncing again and again. She saw Derek, Stiles, and Ms. Blake peek from the door, and she motioned for them to leave before she went sailing through the air, hitting another wall. When she saw that they were gone, she got up, bolting down the hallway with Scott and Peter and her heels.

She ran down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of a room before kicking its door open, scrambling to get inside. Once they were all in Scott shut the door, locking it. He leaned up against it and looked at the window, seeing if the twins had followed them. "Those twins are really starting to piss me off." Peter grunted, leaning on a table. Penelope moved to help him, lifting him onto the table. Scott watched them, eyes widening at how easily Penelope had lifted him. "Penelope, what is going on, how did you-" "Scott, now is not the time. If you haven't noticed we have a two rabid dogs chasing after us that can fuse into one giant mongrel." Peter rose his eyes as he began to protest, causing the younger beta to sigh deeply. "How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" "Personally I believe if we keep letting them beat the crap out of us they'll tire and give up." Penelope fought the urge to slap him in the back of the head. She looked around the room, searching for an exit. Her eyes landed on a laundry shoot. "Guys." she got their attention, pointing to their only exit. She walked over to it, lifting the opening. She looked at the two before jumping in, having to suppress a scream as she shot straight down.

She landed in a basket, gagging at the smell of soiled laundry. She quickly got out, hearing Scott and Peter coming down. Peter came out first, Scott falling on top of him. Peter grumbled, pulling himself up. Penelope grabbed one of his arms, helping him out of the basket. Scott's hand shot to his pocket, his phone vibrating wildly. He looked at the screen, eyes growing wide. "They didn't get out, did they?" Penelope asked. He looked at her and she nodded, half carrying Peter out of the room.

Scott caught up, grabbing Peter's other arm. They carried him outside, seeing the ambulance. They banged on the door, causing Stiles to open it, looking relieved. They helped Peter into the back, Scott telling Stiles he had to go back and get the others. "Penelope stay here." He turned taking off. She looked at him in disbelief, scoffing. She looked at Stiles, "Are you gonna be fine without me?" He nodded, not able to find his voice. She closed the door, hearing the lock click and she took off, following Scott's scent.

"Scott!" she hissed low enough for him to hear. He turned, lips pursed in a thin line. "Penelope, I told you to stay with them!" he hissed back, grabbing her shoulders when she reached him. "Scott, stop acting like I'm a child, I can take care of myself! From what you've seen tonight, I'm pretty sure you can agree." He stared into here eyes, knowing she was right. "I know, I know, but I can't help it. I just don't want you to get hurt." "If you haven't noticed, I'm not like the other girls in your life," she held up her hand, claws extending. "my 'weapon' is better than a stupid crossbow." He clenched his jaw, knowing exactly who she was referring to. Before he could snap at her, he heard noise, as did she. The door beside them flew open, the beast smacking Penelope away. She landed with a loud thud, coughing as she sat up, seeing Scott trying to get away from it. It grabbed him, holding up by his neck against the wall. "Where is she?!" It roared, squeezing tighter. "We're trying not to hurt you!" "Try harder." Scott choked out, wrapping his hands around its. Penelope got up, preparing to run towards it, but she stopped, her eyes landing on someone else.

"Hey!" the person called, grabbing the beast's attention, causing it to drop Scott. "I'd like to try something." Melissa to the defibrillator in her hands, pressing it to the beast's chest, electrocuting it. IT split apart, Aiden and Ethan falling to the floor. Penelope and Scott both looked at her in shock. "Sweetheart, get up." She grabbed Scott's hand, pulling him up. "Honey come on." She looked at Penelope, gesturing to her with a 'come here' motion. The three of them ran, quickly distancing themselves from the twins.

Once they were far away enough they stopped running, panting. "Well Melissa, I must say that was pretty cool." Melissa looked up at Penelope, hands on her knees, smiling as she tried to catch her breath. "Thanks kiddo, now, what are we going to-" click. It was the sound of a gun cocking, the shuffling of feet mixing with it. Scott shushed his mother, backing against a wall. Melissa and Penelope joined him, Penelope reaching for his hand. He grabbed it, squeezing it in comfort. They slid along the wall, moving slowly to its corner. Penelope held her breath; three heartbeats. She felt her own in the pit of her stomach, making her feel ill. They reached the corner, slowly looking around it. Penelope covered her mouth as a gun was pointed at them, but she let out a breath of relief as she saw it was only Allison's father, along with Allison herself and Isaac.

Chris lowered his gun, looking at the three. He looked down at Penelope and an Scott's intertwined hands, raising a brow. Allison and Isaac had noticed as well, both feeling a spark of jealousy. However Isaac brushed the feeling off, moving to Penelope, picking her up in a hug. "Oh thank god you're okay."

He put one of his hands to the back of her head, playing with her hair. Penelope had let go of Scott's hand, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Guys, not to interrupt, but there are still four alphas out there who want us dead, so we might want to move." Scott said, causing Isaac to put her down. He grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers as they followed the group down the hall.

They found a room, Scott explaining what had happened while the other three where not there. "So they're essentially trapped." Chris sighed at the news of Derek and Jennifer, the Darach, were trapped in an elevator. "Well, there's no way to get them out if we don't turn on the power." Isaac pointed out, but Melissa countered him. "No, no, no, if we cut the power back on they'll hear the elevator moving," "And they'll be on Derek and Ms. Blake in seconds." Penelope finished. "They want her dead, and if she dies there's nothing we can do for Stiles' dad or Cora." Scott looked at Chris. "Well now you have us." "It's too much to risk." Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't even think I know which teacher this is." "Shes the one with the brown hair, she's kind of hot." Everyone turned to Isaac, staring at him blankly. Penelope clenched her jaw, slapping him in the back of the head. She flared her nostrils at him as he looked at her. "It was just an observation." he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Well we have to do something." Penelope said, pacing around the room. "Yeah, like what?" She stopped looking at Scott. She closed her eyes, the gears in her mind moving as an idea formed. "A distraction." "What?" "Well, there are six of us here right? A few of us, hell, even one of us can easily distract the big and bad alphas long enough for someone to go and cut the electricity on." she explained. "Okay, but distract them how?" She looked at Allison, the final details of her plan forming in her head. "Just trust me alright? Now, here's the plan." She began explaining her plan to them, and when she was done, they agreed to it.

Penelope sat in the car with Isaac, leg bouncing; she really hoped that her plan would work. "Do you think this is gonna work?" she asked him, voicing her worries. "Don't worry Penelope, it will." he replied, but she knew better than that. She could practically smell the fear rolling off of him. Isaac grabbed his phone, Allison's name popping up. He answered the video call, her face showing up on the screen. "You guys ready?" "Yeah." they answered in unison. Allison's eyebrows furrowed. "You're not nervous, are you Isaac?" He gulped. "Do I look nervous?" Allison shook her head. "No, not at all." She put the phone down so that it showed the hallway. "Did he look nervous?" the sound of Chris' voice could be heard from outside of the camera's view. "Terrified." "Yeah, I can still hear you, very, very clearly." Penelope rolled her eyes. Allison leaned down, putting her face back in the camera. "Just go as soon as you see them, okay?" "Yeah, yeah I got it." Allison nodded, taking off down the hall, the sound of her heels clicking echoing.

Penelope gripped Isaac's hand as they waited. When Ethan and Aiden's form appeared on the camera she quickly grabbed the phone, hanging up as Isaac took off. The whipped around to the back of the hospital, screeching to a stop next to the ambulance. Penelope quickly got out, opening the back door as Peter carried Cora to the car. "Stiles, come on!" She called as she stood by the passenger door, waiting for him to get in. He stared at something on the other side of the ambulance's door before taking off. "Stiles!" Isaac shouted as the boy's body began to disappear in the night. Penelope ran after him, hearing the sound of Isaac's voice calling out for her too. "Penelope come back here!" "If I don't go to him he'll get killed!" he yelled back, leaving Isaac and the rest in her dust. "Penel-" Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "She can take care of herself, trust me, now get in the car and drive!"

She caught up to Stiles, calling out for him to wait. "I can't, I have to-Scott!" they both saw Scott at the end of the hallway, turning and taking off up the stairs. "Scott!" The ran after him, stopping at the elevator as they saw Derek unconscious on its floor. They heard a door fling open, deciding to leave him there for now, bounding up the stairs, reaching the roof. When they arrived they saw Scott; he was walking towards Deucallion. "Scott." he turned, looking back at his two friends. "Scott don't do this, don't go with him." Penelope pleaded. "I don't know what to do." was his reply. "No there's g- Scott there's got to be something else okay? We always – we always have a plan b." Stiles said, knowing that his words were useless. Penelope felt the tears fall down her cheeks as Scott turned to them, a completely broken look on his face. "Not this time." he said, the tears welling up in his eyes. "Scott-" "I'm gonna find your dad. I promise." he began walking away with Deucallion, not turning back as Stiles called his name. "Scott, don't leave!" Penelope screamed as his form disappeared. "Scott!" she wanted to run after him, but she knew it would only result in more pain for the rest of them. She choked back a sob, covering her mouth. She looked at Stiles, seeing the tears sliding down his face. He fell to his knees, his head pointed towards the ground. His shoulders began to shake violently, pain-filled gasps escaping him. Penelope dropped to the ground next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He began to full on cry, clutching at the fabric on her back, drenching her shoulder in his tears. She rubbed the back of his head, shushing him. She held back her own cries, knowing that one of them had to be strong. She rocked him back and forth, biting her lip as he wailed, letting out all of his emotions.

* * *

I honestly sobbed when Scott left with Deucallion like ir really hurt. Also wHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I WAS MISPELLING ISAAC'S NAME FOR 18 CHAPTERS. UGH but really I don't care anymore. Also TCAS tonight anyone? It's on fox and if u want to live tweet with me follow me on twitter danielscutebutt I just know Teen Wolf is going to win! Also-Also, leave a review and tell me who your least favorite characters is! Mine is Allison bc reasons and I'm sure you all can tell what those reasons are. REview! Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

So last night made me really emotional like I cried within the first couple of minutes you think I'm playing but no my eyes hurts from aLL OF MY TEARS. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter guys. Yeah.

* * *

"Come on Stiles, we have to go, we have to get Derek." Penelope said, helping her friend up. He sniffled, wiping his eyes and nose. She took one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and giving him a comforting squeeze. He nodded, his face looking blank. He moved to pull his hand away, but she only gripped tighter. He looked at her, seeing the fresh tears going down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. She smiled sadly at him. "Please," her voice cracked. "please don't let go."

They ran down the stairs hand in hand, reaching the elevator; Derek was still on the floor. Stiles let go of Penelope's hand, sinking to the ground next to the unconscious alpha. "H-his heart is still beating." she stammered out, gazing sadly at the older man. Stiles began to shake him, chanting his name, for him to get up. He began screaming, slapping him. Penelope sank to the floor, leaning on the elevator doors as she watched Stiles hit him over and over, demanding for him to wake up.

Stiles cocked his fist back, feeling desperate, wanting to do anything to wake Derek up. He flung it forward, but a hand shot up to stop it. He looked into Derek's now opened eyes, a wave of relief flooding him. Penelope crawled over to them, helping Derek sit up. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on his back. He took a deep breath in, looking over at her. "Where is she?" Penelope sat back as Derek and Stiles talked, not wanting to relive what happened.

Derek stood up, dusting himself off. "I have to get to Cora." "But what about the cops, they're gonna be here at any moment." Stiles looked from Derek to Penelope, knowing what he had to do. "I'll stay here and hold them off, you two go." "No, Stiles, absolutely not, if you stay, I'm staying. I can't leave you alone, what if the alphas are just out there lurking, they could come in and kill you, and I don't think I'd be able to handle that." Penelope grabbed his hands, looking up at him. "I can't lose another friend Stiles, I can't." Stiles sighed, looking her in the eyes. "They probably have already heard the sirens, they wouldn't stick around for that. Plus, they have Scott, they have no reason to still be out there. Now go, before they get here." He squeezed her hands as she did to him earlier before pulling away, turning her around and giving her a push. She looked back at him, not breaking eye contact as Derek took her by the arm, leading her down the hall. She gave him one last smile, one that said that everything would be fine, though they both knew it wouldn't, turning the corner with Derek, Stiles disappearing from her sight.

They ran to the car, speeding off, narrowly avoiding the police. They sat in silence, Derek texting Isaac. Penelope sat with her knees brought up to her chest, leaning on the window. "How long have you known?" she asked, unable to continue sitting quietly. He didn't answer, so she repeated herself. "Your whole life." he finally said. He said it slowly, quietly, barely audible. "Did you know me when I was little, because I don't remember you." "I did, I met you when you were a baby, but I didn't see much of you after that; your mother didn't want you exposed to the supernatural." Penelope clenched her teeth, sighing through her nose. "Do you know what I am Derek?" She looked over at him, holding angry tears. She saw him nod, and looked away, trying to keep her emotions in check. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" His silence was her answer.

They pulled into the lot, seeing Isaac, Allison, and Chris. Penelope flung the door open, running to Isaac, pulling him into a hug. He held her tightly, putting his face in her hair. "Oh thank god." he whispered, pulling back and kissing her forehead. "Where's Scott and Stiles?" they looked at Allison as she spoke. "Stiles is at the still at the hospital, holding off the cops." Penelope explained, letting go of Isaac. "What about the others?" "Jennifer took Melissa." Was Derek's reply. He walked over to the Argent's car, picking up Cora. Penelope watched as Allison's eyes widen, her eyes looking slightly glossy. "What about Scott?" Allison looked between Derek and Penelope, panic settling in her bones. Penelope looked away, covering her mouth with her hands. Derek put Cora into the backseat of his car, turning to the group. "He's with Deucallion."

"What, what do you mean he's with Deucallion, they took him?!" Isaac felt so many emotions swell up in his chest, the strongest being anger, anger at his alpha. How could Derek let that happen? "No, Isaac, he went with him, willingly." Isaac looked down at Penelope, her face towards the floor. "Wait, what do you mean, what do you mean he went willingly?!" Allison stepped towards her, placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. Penelope slapped Allison's hands away, turning towards her, angry tears running down her cheeks. "He went with him, okay?! He felt like he had no other choice! The look on his face, you didn't see it, he was so broken, he didn't know what else to do! What else was he supposed to do, what would you have done in that situation?! His mom and his best friend's father are GONE, Allison, and they might DIE, so don't take that tone with me, don't, okay?!" Penelope lifted her hands, running them through her hair, hiccuping. "Oh god, they might die." She bit her lip, gripping her hair.

Isaac tried to grab her arms, but she pushed him away, taking a few steps away from him. "Don't." she whispered. She heard him sigh, the other's starting to discuss something, but she couldn't hear it. The reality of there situation finally set in; her friends could lose their parents and their lives. She held her breath, stopping the incoming panic attack from occurring. She breathed in and out, her breaths coming out slowly. She felt hands on her shoulders again, and this time she didn't smack them away. She turned to see Isaac looking down at her. "I'm going back with Derek, Mr. Argent and Allison are going to take you home, okay?" she nodded, wiping her nose with her sleeve. He grabbed her face, kissing her lips tenderly before breaking away, walking towards Derek's car. She slid into the back seat of Chris' car, giving him directions to her home.

She entered the house, seeing her mother sitting on the couch in her pajamas and robe. Paola's head snapped at the sound of the door opening; she got up, running to her daughter, pulling her into a hug. "I've called you so many times, I was so worried." Paola looked down at her daughter's face; it had dried blood on it. "Honey, what happened?" She took in her daughter's beat up appearance: she was barefoot, her shit ripped here and there, a gapping hole in her pants leg.

"Honey wha-" "Why didn't you tell me?" Penelope looked into her mother's eyes, her own were hard, cold. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?" she repeated, unable to fight the tremble in her voice. Paola knew what she was talking about, it had happened. "I had to protect you." "Protect me?! Mom, I almost DIED today, actually, I've almost died multiple times recently, yet you're telling me you were protecting me?!" Paola looked at her daughter in shock. "Scott's mom is gone, along with Stiles' dad, they were taken." her lip began to quiver. "Mom, how could you leave me there?" "Peter was there, if anything would have happened I knew he would-" "Well guess what, I had to protect him. That's right, he got hurt mom, and you weren't there to help." Paola felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. "If you would've told me earlier about whatever the hell I am, we are, I probably could have helped earlier, maybe I could have stopped this from-" "No, it doesn't work like that Penelope!" Paola yelled out in frustration. "Oh really," Penelope grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. She pushed her mother into a wall, placing her arm up against her throat. She felt her anger clouding her mind. "if it doesn't, then how does it work?" Paola breathed out, nostrils flaring. She looked into her daughter's eyes, knowing it was finally to come clean.

They sat down at the kitchen counter across from each other. "You see, our kind, we have a lot in common with werewolves, aside from what we turn into." She played with her hands, not meeting her daughter's eyes. "On the night of the full moon we don't just grow fangs and claws, we actually turn into our creatures-" "Don't dance around it, just tell me what we are." she sighed at Penelope's tone, but didn't speak on it. "We're werecats." Penelope wanted to laugh, it sounded absolutely ridiculous, but she knew her mother was telling the truth by her heartbeat. "We're much more agile, nimble even, compared to our canine counterparts, but our similarities are great: heightened senses, superhuman strength, the healing factor, all of that. We just have different, traditions if you will, from them."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "We don't - we don't tell loved ones what we are, until we know that they're the same, we do it to protect them from hunters, like the Argents. You see honey, you weren't showing any signs, so I assumed you were like your father, and I wasn't going to tell you." "Wait, wait, wait, dad's one too? Well, not really one, but, you know what I mean." "Yes, he is. He was born into a family of them, but never showed any signs, so he was never informed." Paola smiled, a sad look in her eyes. "Well, he wasn't informed for awhile, until he accidentally caught me on the night of the full moon." Penelope furrowed her brows, confused.

"You weren't home, maybe at someone's house, on an overnight field trip, I don't really remember. I just remember asking a friend who was like us to lock me up in my bathroom; you're dad was supposed to work late that night so I didn't think to lie and say I was working another late shift and go somewhere else for the night. When the moonlight hit me from the window, I heard the door open. All I could think was "not him, please god not him" as his scent filled my nose. He called my name, looking for me. When he found me in the bathroom, he freaked out, asking what happened, why I was chained up. When he tried to get close, I snapped. I tried to bite him, my fangs coming out. I tried to move my arms and legs, wanting to tear him apart. He screamed, tripping and hitting the floor. He scooted away, just staring at me. When the night ended he was still there, just looking at me. My friend came back, surprised to find your dad with me. He unchained me and left, and I explained everything to your dad, even calling your grandparents to get confirmation. He was never the same after that."

Penelope looked down at the counter, tracing its pattern. "Is that why he started drinking?" She lifted her head a bit, seeing her mother nod. "Did you know?" she stood up slowly, placing her hands on top of the cool stone. "You had to, didn't you? There is NO WAY in hell that you didn't know, right?" she felt her body becoming burning hot. "ANSWER ME!" she roared, shaking. Paola nodded, speaking quickly. "I wasn't sure, I didn't want it to be true, I-" "Do you realize what I went through, all because of you?! The verbal abuse, having to pick pieces of glass out of my wounds, patching my own self up every time? I was so afraid of living with him, and even when I TOLD you, you didn't acknowledge it, but you still knew." She turned her head away from her mother, not able to look at her anymore. She let out a yell, picking up her hands, balling them into fists, slamming them onto the counter, breaking the stone, going through the wood. She stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring her mother's voice as it called out her name.

She opened the door to her room, slamming it behind her. She looked around the room, dragging her dresser from one side of the room, putting it in front the door. She locked her window, drawing the curtains and blinds. She stripped down, putting on a new pair of sweats, crawling onto her bed. She hugged her knees, putting her head on them. She was still shaking. She let the tears fall, not caring whether she cried or not anymore. She looked at her floor, seeing the shirt she had been wearing, Scott's shirt. She leaned down, grabbing it, laying down with it. She put it to her face, letting his scent waft into her nose, feeling it make her feel a bit better. She laid there, thinking of her friends and how fucked up everything was. She thought of Stiles, who's father was kidnapped, of Derek, who's sister was dying, and of Scott, who's mother was not only missing too, but he himself was driven into the arms of the alpha pack. Scott. His name bounced around the inside of her head, echoing. She held his shirt tighter, feeling her breathing becoming erratic. She whimpered as the thought of more people dying popped up in her mind. She tried to calm down, but to no avail; she let out a loud, pain filled wail, sobbing into Scott's shirt, unable to control herself. She heard her mother knocking on her door, calling her name, but she screamed at her to go away, to leave her alone. She didn't want her mother to try to console her, she didn't want anyone to. All she wanted was for Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa to be okay and alive. She also wanted Scott to come back. She felt like she was being stabbed every time she thought his name, his broken face the only thing she could see. She continued to cry until she was too exhausted to make a sound, falling asleep, nightmares greeting her.

* * *

I got the werecat idea from something I read on tumblr, and then I did some research and honestly they are just like werewolves, aside from the species thing. I love the idea of it and if they ever brought it into the show, I would hope that they make the werewolves and werecats mortal enemies or something so there's that. I've been splitting episodes up a lot, it's honestly a lot easier. But anyways I can smell this season ending and it smells like shit I am not okay. also how do you feel about Scott's dad? [whispers] he's a diiiiiiiick. TELL ME IN A REVIEW LOVE YA XOXO


	22. Chapter 22

I'm honestly so depressed that Teen Wolf is going to be over next week, like four months of waiting. But honestly it's better than the usual year, right? Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

She woke up, body completely sore. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to do anything. "Penelope?" she heard her mother call, but she couldn't answer. "Look honey, you don't have to go to school today, alright? I'm going to be out though, running errands. I'll be back, call me if anything, and I mean _anything_ happens." Paola looked at her daughter's door once more, sighing. She turned away, walking down the steps. She pulled out her phone when she got in the car, dialing a number. "Derek? Mind telling me your address?" she pulled out the driveway, speeding off down the road. "I think I'm overdue for a visit."

When she heard he mother leave, Penelope got up, pushing the dresser from in front of her door, heading to the bathroom. She stripped, getting in the shower. She turned the knob all the way to the side, letting the scalding water burn her skin. She washed herself, staying in the shower when she was done until the water became bitterly cold. She let out a frustrated scream, punching the shower door, watching as it shattered. She looked at her fist, seeing the shards sticking out from her. She plucked them out, staring blankly as the cuts healed almost immediately.

She shut off the water, stepping over the glass. She dried herself off while walking back to her room. She quickly got dressed, not even bothering to put on makeup. She got in her car, taking in a deep breath. She cranked it up, starting her drive towards Beacon Hills High.

She arrived at school, feeling the other students stares as she walked through the halls. She went to her locker, trying to open it so she could get her books out. Before she could , two familiar voices made their way into her ears. She turned her head, seeing Stiles and Lydia down the hall. She forgot about her locker, jogging towards them. She could see Stiles shaking slightly. "Hey, what's going on?" She placed a hand on Stiles' arm, feeling him tremble. "It's a text, from Isaac. Jennifer she t- she has Allison's father, she took him." Lydia's eyes widened as did Penelope's. "She's got all three now." Penelope could hear his heart begin to race. "There's still time." Lydia said, trying to console him. "We still have time, right?" He turned away, breathing out shakily, gasping. "Stiles, what's wrong? Stiles!" Penelope tried to grab him, but he pulled away. His heartbeat was thumping loudly in her eardrums. "Stiles, what's going on?" Lydia stepped forward, scared of the look on Stiles' face. "A panic attack." Penelope whispered as she recognized the symptoms. "What?" the red-head looked between the two. "S-She's right. I-I think I'm having a panic attack."

Penelope pulled him into the locker room, Lydia following closely behind. He tried to lean on a locker, but he fell on the ground, leaning his back on it. She sat beside him, Lydia at his feet. "Just try and think about something else, anything else." "Like what?" he choked out, gasping. "Uh, happy things, good things: friends, family-" Penelope gave her a hard look. "Oh, I-I mean not family. Oh god, okay, just try and slow your breathing." they watched helplessly as their friend continued to gasp, his voice sounding hoarse. "I can't, I can't." he whimpered, becoming hysterical. Lydia grabbed him by his face, making him look at her, shushing him. Penelope couldn't think straight; she was so afraid for her friend. She knew how to stop panic attacks, but the thought wasn't coming to her. She grunted in frustration, desperately searching her mind. "Wait, wait, I know what to do." she said, the thought finally coming to the forefront of her brain. "Stiles, hold your breath-" she was cut off by Lydia putting her lips on his, kissing him.

She pulled away, looking in his eyes. He let out a shaky breath, but his breathing had went back to normal. "How'd you do that?" "I uh-" Lydia stated. "I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you, you held your breath." "I did?" "Yeah you did." they continued looking into each other's eyes. "Thanks." Stiles said, sniffling. He turned to Penelope, having heard what she had said. "You said to hold your breath too, how did you know?" the short girl fidgeted. "Um, well, I used to get them when I was little too. I actually almost had once last night, but I uh, I kind of figured it out after having them so much." he nodded, not knowing what to say. "You guys are, really smart." "Well, if we were really smart, we would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counselor." Lydia joked, trying to cut through the tension. "Morrell." Stiles said, looking lost in thought. He got up and started running. "Stiles wait!" Penelope stood, helping Lydia up, chasing after their friend.

Stiles threw open the door to Ms. Morrell's office, only to find her not in it. "What the hell Stiles?!" Penelope panted, not understanding why he took off. He looked to the side, seeing a girl sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" "No, I thought this was gym class." she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Sweetheart, we aren't in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?" the girl scoffed at Lydia. "If I did I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes. So how about you three back out the door and wait your turn?" "We're not here for a session." Lydia flared her nostrils slightly. "Well I am, and I've got some serious issues to work on." "Oh, I'll give you some issues, you little bit-" Penelope stepped towards her, but Stiles grabbed her and pulled her back. "Hey wait, wait, you're Danielle, Heather's best friend." he said. Danielle turned and looked away. "I _was_ Heather's best friend, we've been working on the issue three times a week." She gestured to the desk. "Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's twenty minutes late?" Lydia turned to her. Danielle nodded. "And I don't know why either, she's always on time." Lydia bit her lip, turning to Stiles and Penelope. "I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester, she was never late." Stiles sighed through his nose. "Then she's not late, she's missing." Penelope ran a hand through her hair. "What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" Stiles walked over to the desk, opening a drawer. "Then I want to know what she knows.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked, completely confused by the three fools. "Trying to find her." "Hey, those files are private!" Danielle protested as he began digging through the papers. "Yeah she's kind of right." Lydia agreed. Stiles pulled out a file folder. "That one's yours." "Let me see that." Lydia snatched it out of his hands, opening it up. Danielle and Penelope both leaned over her shoulders as she looked through the papers, a drawing of a tree among them. "Hey, Lydia, isn't that your drawing?" Penelope picked up the piece of paper. "Yeah, I know it's a tree." "Yeah, and it's good too." Danielle said, giving it a appreciative nod. "Thank you." "No, but that's the same one though." Stiles got up, standing next to them. "Same as what?" "The same one I always see you draw in class." Penelope peered closer at the drawing. "He's right." her eyebrows rose in surprise. "It's a tree, I like drawing trees." Lydia looked at the two of them not quite understanding what they were getting at. "No, but it's the exact same one, don't you see." He took the paper from Penelope's hand, placing it on the desk. "Give me your bag." He took Lydia's bag, going through it, pulling out a notebook. He began flipping through the pages, each one containing a few doodles, all of the exact same tree. "Okay, you can have my session, you got bigger issues." Danielle grabbed her bag, leaving the office. Stiles continued flipping, each tree an exact copy of the other. "What is this?" Lydia gasped. Stiles took the notebook, flipping it around, staring at the picture. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "I know where they are."

"It's the Nemeton, that's where she's keeping them. It has to be." Stiles explained, ushering both girls out of the room. "Stilinski!" The three looked up to see an older man walking over to them. "Alright look, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, so they know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, alright? They'll know." Lydia nodded. "Come on Lydia, I'll drive." The two girls walked down the hallway, running when they reached the exit doors. They got into Penelope's car, and she sped off, running several red lights and breaking just about every traffic law known to man.

When they got to the loft, Lydia knocked on the door. It creaked open, revealing Peter to be on the other side. Penelope could feel the tension between the two as they looked at each other. "You." Lydia said, incredulously. "Me." Peter replied. "You." she repeated. Peter sighed heavily. "Me. Derek! We have some visitors." He stepped out of the way, letting the two girls in. Peter lead them to where Derek was, sitting beside a bed, Cora on it; she looked even worse. However, that wasn't what Penelope was focusing on; she was more focused on the woman sitting beside Derek. "Mom?" Paola turned around, meeting her daughter's confused gaze. "What are you doing here?" she sighed, getting up from the chair, walking over to Penelope. "I came to see if Peter was alright after what you said last night. I also wanted to check on Cora, and well, as you can see-" she gestured over to the dying girl. "this is what I stumbled upon." "Why didn't you just tell me, why did you lie?!" Paola took a step back. "I-I, it's out of habit, alright. Plus, I didn't want you to follow me, you needed rest." Penelope scoffed, turning away from her, not in the mood to argue with her mother.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather you have your mother/daughter quarrel outside, I don't want you disturbing my niece." Penelope glared at Peter, brushing past him, going to stand by Lydia. "So, what do you two want?" Derek asked, finally looking at the two. "The root cellar, the Nemeton, whatever, we need to know where it is." Derek and Peter looked at each other, surprised that the two knew what it was. "We don't know where it is." Peter stated, rubbing his chin. "Wait, are you kidding me, You don't know where it is? But Stiles said you've been there." Penelope fumed. "We have." Peter said exasperatedly. "But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia – Derek's mother, my older sister – decided that she never wanted us to go back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us." Penelope began to pace, biting her nails. "Oh gee, isn't that great." "But then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia questioned. "Wait, wait, Deaton is a druid, isn't he?" Penelope stopped, looking at the two wolves. "Wouldn't he know where it is?" "I'm not sure if he does, but that's a start. Go." Penelope nodded, grabbing Lydia's hand, pulling her towards the door. "Penelope, wait!" She turned, seeing her mother walking towards them. Paola wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Stay safe, alright?" She kissed her daughter's forehead when she nodded, watching as the two girls walked out of the door. "You know, you can go with her." Peter appeared beside her. "No, I can't. I have a debt to repay, and I plan on fulfilling it." "Even if it meant losing your daughter?" she didn't answer, choosing to walk back to her seat beside Derek instead.

Penelope and Lydia arrived at Deaton's banging on the door. Said man came to the door, letting them in. They followed him to the back seeing Stiles with Allison and Isaac. "Did you guys find out where it is?" Lydia shook her head. "What? But they've been their before, they should know!" "Well, they don't, okay? Derek's mom, Talia, took their memory from them, not wanting them to ever go back." Stiles sighed, leaning forward on the table. "It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where the all intersect." he began rambling. "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die." "Do you have any clue where it is, Deaton?" Penelope sighed as he shook his head. "My dad and Gerard were there once, but Gerard said it was years ago and couldn't remember where it was. And obviously my dad isn't here to tell us now." Penelope put a hand on Allison's back, patting it. "Yeah, mine either." Stiles added. "Then how do we find this place?" Isaac questioned, looking up at Deaton. "There might be a way." he answered after a brief pause. "But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott."

Isaac, Lydia and Penelope stood around in silence as the waited for Deaton and Stiles to return with Scott. "Hey, are you okay?" Penelope looked at Isaac who was leaning on the table. She put her hand over his, causing him to look at her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, well as fine as I can be. Why?" "Oh, nothing, I just, I don't know." but she did know. She heard his heart jump up when she asked him, and she knew he was lying. She controlled her own so that he wouldn't catch on to her. He seemed so distant from her, and she felt like she knew exactly what, or better yet who, was making him seem that way. She looked up, catching Allison's gaze as she walked back in. The two locked eyes, but the latter quickly looked away, making Penelope even more suspicious.

She heard the crunching of gravel as Deaton's car rolled up. She heard three doors, open, and she knew Scott was with them. She meet them at the door, pulling Scott into a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked, pulling away from him. He nodded, making his way to the back room. Deaton began giving Isaac, Penelope and Lydia instructions; they brought out three metal tubs, filling them with water and ice, sprinkling in a few herbs in here and there. "Alright," her began. What did you bring?" "Um, I got my dad's badge," Stiles began. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." "Well if it doesn't need to look great it it has meaning." He turned to Allison, seeing her playing with a small metal object. "Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac looked at it in astonishment. "My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills needed to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." Deaton nodded. "Scott?" Scott looked down at his hand, a watch in his palm. "My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked."

"Okay, the three of you will get in," Deaton gestured to the tubs. "Stiles, Lydia, and Penelope will hold you down until you're essentially, well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under, it needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether." Lydia nodded, walking towards Allison. "Lydia, you go with Stiles." Penelope became confused, looking at Scott, Allison and Isaac. "Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Allison wasn't too sure what was going on. "Yes, I am. Now Penelope, you go with Scott." Penelope looked at him, and then to Scott. The four of them looked at each other, Scott making eye contact with Allison. "It's okay." He gulped. Penelope bit her lip, not to sure what Deaton was getting at.

The three stood in front of the tubs, Isaac, Lydia and Penelope standing behind them. Allison dipped her foot in, letting out a gasp at the freezing temperature. Stiles looked back at Lydia, before grabbing the sides of the tub, putting plunging both feet in. Scott stared at the tub, clutching its sides. Penelope placed a hand on his back, leaning forward. "It's okay, Scott." She whispered in his ear. He nodded, slowly lowering himself in the tub, biting back a groan as the icy water pricked his skin. They were all submerged in the water, only their heads sticking out. Stiles turned to Scott, voice shaking. "By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. You're dad's back in town." Scott felt his body tense up, his breathing going shallow. He clenched his jaw, not sure how to take the new information. He felt Penelope's hands on his shoulders, and he looked up, a teardrop falling onto his cheek. He reached up, wiping her face, only resulting in her cheek getting more wet. She let out a small laugh, sniffling. "It's gonna be okay, Scott." She said again, biting her lip.

Scott, Allison and Stiles looked at each other, all feeling the panic settle in. Scott nodded, at them, turning forward, breathing out rapidly as her felt Penelope's hands squeeze his shoulders a bit. She began to push him in, and he instinctively held his breath. Penelope looked at Isaac and Lydia, unable to contain her tears. She looked down, feeling Scott's hand wrap around one of her wrists. She could his heartbeat slowing down, as well as the others'. It took all the she had not to pull him out of the water. She gasped in surprise as Scott's eyes flew open, his irises yellow. She mumbled his name, looking into his eyes. Isaac looked over at Penelope, jaw clenching. He looked down at Allison, seeing that her eyes were still open. He felt her pulse slowing. He closed his eyes, listening to the three heartbeats growing softer and softer, until they all stuttered to a stop.

* * *

I really hope next week's episode doesn't conflict with the ending of this chapter because I will cry, lol. But I hope you enjoyed, leave me a review, your guys' review honestly give me the motivation to continue writing, you inspire me. Thank you all so much for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

This is a short chapter and it's going to seem like I pulled it out of my ass, which I did, but shut up. Enjoy!

* * *

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

She took in deep breathes as she let go of Scott's shoulders, stepping back from the tub that he laid in.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

She clenched her jaw tight, feeling her hands shaking. She turned her gaze to Lydia and Isaac; Lydia looked to be close to tears, her heart thumping rapidly, Isaac had his hands curled into tight fists, his lips pursed.

"Alright," the three looked to Deaton as he stepped closer. "If you three would step aside, I have some work to do." He walked over to a table, grabbing a few things, before heading over to the tubs. The trio moved out of his way, heading to the other side of the room. "How long is this going to take?" Penelope questioned, hugging herself. Isaac stepped closer to hold her, but she held up a hand, declining it. "It won't take long; as for them waking back up, that's another story." Deaton crunched up a few herbs, sprinkling them into Allison's tub, mumbling a few words before moving to Stiles. "All we can do is wait."

"Wait? But the lunar eclipse is tomorrow night, what if they – what if they don't wake up by then?" Penelope held her tongue, stopping herself from speaking her thoughts. Deaton looked up as he finished mumbling over Scott, locking eyes with her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He walked over to her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "They're going to be alright, okay? Now, you kids should make yourselves comfortable, it might be a long night. There are some blankets and pillows in that closet over there." He let go of Penelope's shoulders, pointing to a door. They nodded, Lydia, going over to the door, pulling out three blankets and pillows.

Penelope took hers and set them right outside the door where she could still see the three metal tubs without having to be cramped up in the room. Isaac joined her, Lydia deciding to stay in the room. He sat down beside her, putting the pillow behind his back, the blanket over his legs. He turned his head, seeing his girlfriend sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest. He attempted to put his arm around her, bring her close, but she leaned away from his touch.

He sighed, turning away, dropping his hand into his lap. "Why won't you let me touch you?" He asked, slightly irritated, looking straight ahead into the room. She glanced at him, a blank look had settled onto his face. "Why have you been so distant lately?" She mocked his tone. His head snapped in her direction, eyes narrowing. "Are you accusing me of something?" "Who said I was? Unless, you're feeling guilty about something."

Penelope sighed through her nose, calming herself down a bit. "You have been distant lately Isaac, you don't return my calls, you don't text me as often-" he cut her off. "If you haven't noticed, things have been pretty out of control lately." he held up his hands in defense as she glared. "Like I was saying," she continued. "You just don't talk to me as much lately Isaac, even when we're in school." She looked at him full on, causing him to look at her as well. "Why?" He looked away, flaring his nostrils. "Answer me!" she hissed. "Do you really want to argue at a time like this?" he gestured to the metal tubs. Penelope didn't care. "Yes, at a time like this, we don't really have shit else to do but dick around until they wake up."

He rolled his eyes, repositioning himself so that he was facing her, sitting cross-legged. "Look, you've been acting weird since that night at the hospital, scratch that, during the recital. You told me to find you, and I tried, but I expected you to at least try to find me too." Isaac was surprised by the hurt in her voice. "It seems like you're hanging around the Argents a lot more lately, more specifically the one who you told me tried to kill you by stabbing you twenty times."

"Hey, I'm trying to save lives here, if you haven't noticed!" they both turned, checking to see if Deaton or Lydia would come out because of Isaac's shouting. When they didn't, he continued. "Look, I know I haven't been talking to you as much as you'd like-" "Stop." She held up her hand, silencing him. "As much as _I'd_ like? What about as much as _you'd_ like? What, is talking to me some type of chore to you?" Isaac sighed. "You know what I meant-" "Yes, I knew exactly what you meant and it's not what you want me to think." Penelope crossed her arms, slumping against the wall.

Isaac didn't know what to say; he knew exactly what he felt, but he didn't want to put her in anymore pain then she was already in. "Here, Penelope, come on, lay down with me." He laid down, putting his pillow behind his head. He turned on his side, holding his arms out to her. She looked down at him and he could see the hesitation in her eyes. "Come on." he urged, wiggling his arms a bit. She cracked the smallest of smiles before joining him, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

They laid there for a few hours in complete silence, both wanting to say something but not entirely sure how to say it. Isaac played in her hair, wrapping her curls around his fingers. He inhaled deeply, her scent filling his nose; it no longer smelled like her house's candles mixed with a bit of weed, no, it smelled completely different. He couldn't put a name to it, but he knew he loved it, and he was going to miss it.

Penelope hid her face in Isaac's shirt, her stomach twisting and cramping; she was anxious, nervous. She knew what was coming, and it scared her. She clutched the front of his shirt in both of her hands, letting out a shaky sigh. She should have known, the ignored calls and texts, the limited talking at school, she knew, but she didn't want to admit it. She saw the way he looked at her, how distracted he got whenever she walked by, but she didn't saw anything. Hell, she wasn't innocent herself, she had been looking at others too.

"Penelope," Isaac started, his voice barely a whisper. He could hear her heart thumping hard against her chest, as his did as well. "I know." she said, shaking her head. He sighed, his warm breath washing over her head. "I love you." Penelope pulled back a bit, looking at his face. "I know I should have said this earlier, but I do love you, but-" he bit his lip, uncertainty washing over him. "I love you too." she replied, her voice shaky. "At a time like this, even if we love each other, being in a relationship isn't that good of an idea, especially of what might come." She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest once again. He sat up with her, putting an arm around her shoulders hesitantly, becoming surprised when she accepted it, leaning against him.

"I'll always love you no matter what, you know that right?" he looked straight ahead, not wanting to look down at her face. The smell of salt filled his nose. He felt her head move against his shoulder as she nodded, sniffling. "First loves are kind of hard to forget, aren't they? I think Scott told me that once." he chuckled humorlessly. "But I know I can't keep being dishonest with you or myself, and I don't want you to have to be either." he said after a few moments of silence.

He looked down at her to see her staring back, her eyes filled with tears and as wide as saucers. "Yeah, I knew, I mean, I saw the way you looked at him sometimes, the way he looked at you, the way both of your hearts would pick up, his more than yours, whenever you saw each other. Plus the hand holding thing at the hospital. And I'm one hundred percent sure you saw the same thing with me and Allison." He gave her a small smile, wiping away her tears. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her against him. She turned, putting the side of her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Can – can we stay like this? Just for a bit longer?" she asked. She heard him mumble out a 'yeah' and she sighed, fully leaning into him. She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and wake up to her friends alive and well, if not a little bit pruny.

She felt her body slowly shutting down, her heart beating at a slower pace, preparing her for sleep. Her limbs felt heavy as she tried to move them, tangling her legs in Isaac's as she had when he first came over to her house. She smiled at the memory, moving herself even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, giving her a light squeeze. She felt him kiss the top of her head, putting his chin on it as he gently rocked her. Her breathing slowed, and as she inhaled one last time before completely slipping into her dream world, she could have sworn she smelt salt.

* * *

No more Teen Wolf until 2012. nO MORE TEEN WOLF UNTIL 2014 DO YOU HEAR MY SOBS?! Also please tell me what you think of this chapter like because I hate it so much and It made me sad writing it k;bhgg;kfna


	24. Chapter 24

Yeah I'm actually still writing this story guys don't panic. I would say that I'm sorry and make some bullshit excuses as to why I haven't written in so long but to be honest I lost interest for awhile. Also (these are legit reasons) school happened and so did anime so yeah. However, don't fret, for I will finish this story and when I'm finished with the finale I will put the story on hiatus until 3B starts. Is that okay?

* * *

Penelope had awoken to see that her friends had not yet come out of their comatose state. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She noticed that Isaac was no longer with her. She got up, heading towards the lobby, where she found him at the vending machine. He turned as he heard her come in, giving her a small smile. "Want one?" He asked, holding up a Snickers bar. She smiled back, walking over and taking the candy bar out of his hands.

As she was about to take a bite, the sound of splashing water and gasping startled her. She and Isaac looked at each other before running back to the back room. "Oh my gosh." Penelope whispered as she watched her friends push themselves out of the tubs.

"I saw it! I know where it is!" Scott said as he got out, his clothes completely soaked, sloshing as he moved.

"We passed it. There's a stump, this huge tree – well it's not huge anymore, it was cut down, but it's still big though, very big." Stiles added, coughing a bit.

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott sucked in a few deep breaths while Stiles continued.

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter."

"I was there too, in the car with my mother, we almost hit someone." Allison jumped in, causing the two boys to look at her in confusion.

"It was me, you almost hit me." Scott said in disbelief. He turned to the others, looking them each in the eye. "We can find it."

When they didn't respond, the soaking trio to become confused. "What?" Allison asked.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac responded, sighing through his nose.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles looked at Allison and Scott before looking at Deaton.

"Sixteen hours." Deaton replied, hands on his hips.

"We've been in the water for sixteen hours?!" Scott was dumbfounded; how were they not dead?

"Yes, and the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton took in the shocked looks on the three teens faces, sighing.

Penelope headed to the storage closet, grabbing three towels. She came out, draping them over her friends. She hugged them, telling them how glad she was that they were okay.

"I have to go back." Scott said as he dried his hair. They all looked at him incredulously. "Go back? No dude, you are not going going back with them." Stiles said, leaning down. "I made a deal with Deucalion-" Scott tried to explain, but his best friend quickly cut him off.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?!"

"Why does it matter anyway?" Isaac questioned from his seat on the edge of Allison's tub.

"Because, I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help."

"Scott, do you honestly think that's a good idea? Going back might not end well for you, or for anyone for that matter." Penelope laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. "Deucalion would probably betray you, kill you, or make you kill someone else."

"Aright," Allison said, looking to Deaton. "He trusts you more than anyone else, so please tell Scott that he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is," the druid said, surprising the group of teens. "Circumstances like this sometimes require you to align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy who calls himself 'Death, Destroyer of all worlds'? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked, absolutely stunned.

"I wouldn't trust him, no, but you could use him to our advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

"Deaton that still doesn't sound so good, someone could get hur-" Penelope was cut off by the sound of the front door creaking open. She growled as the scent of a wolf entered her nose, and it wasn't a friendly one.

She quickly made her way to the front, Deaton and the others following. She hissed when her eyes landed on Ethan, who stood in front of the counter. He held up his hands in a gesture that showed he meant no harm. "I'm looking for Lydia." he explained.

Said red-head stepped out, standing next to Penelope. "What do you want?" she asked, eyeing him warily.

"I need your help." the alpha sounded desperate.

"With what?" Stiles poked from around the door, giving Ethan a hard look.

"Stopping my brother, and Kali...from killing Derek."

Penelope felt the anger bubble up inside of her, hissing at him again before taking a step forward. She felt a hand grab her shoulder, yanking her back. She looked up to see Scott shaking his head, telling her not to do what she was planning on doing. She grabbed his hand, throwing it to the side.

"Are you kidding me?! How can we trust this guy, he's with _them_! Why don't we just kill him and get it over with!" Scott was surprised by her words, but he saw her eyes flashing gold; obviously the full moon was already affecting her.

"Yeah, I agree with her on that one." Isaac stepped out, taking out his claws. Allison put a hand to his chest causing him to take a step back, shaking her head no.

"I won't hurt her, I promise! I really want to stop Aiden and Kali, and I do need her help. Listen to my heart, and you'll know I'm not lying." Penelope turned to Ethan, snarling. He repeated his words and she carefully listened to his heart; it didn't stutter nor beat faster, indicating that he was indeed telling the truth. "We don't have much time; they could be on him at any moment."

"Fine." Lydia stepped from around Penelope, walking towards Ethan. The raven-haired girl stared at her friend in disbelief. "Lydia, are you-"

"What other choice do I have right now?! I'm doing this to protect _our _friends."

Penelope was shocked at Lydia's tone of voice, the desperation and hysteria lacing it. "If you don't trust him why don't you come alon-"

"I don't think that's so great of an idea." The teens turned as Deaton spoke. "The full moon is rising, and Penelope here hasn't experienced one yet, it might be too dangerous." Penelope looked down, knowing that he was right. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of her hands. She held them up; her claws were extended. She looked to Deaton, seeing the knowing look on his face. He was right, it was too dangerous.

"Are you going to lock me up?" she asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded and she sighed. She felt hands on her shoulders, and she glanced up to see Scott smiling sadly at her. "Don't worry, it was rough my first time too."

She turned her head to the floor, sighing through her nose. She desperately wanted to help her friends, but she would only mess things up.

"Penelope, don't worry. I'll be fine." Lydia stepped to her friend, pulling her into a quick hug. The small group watched as the red-head and alpha left, all worrying for her safety.

"Alright. Penelope?" sad girl moved her eyes to look at the druid. "Time for you to get prepared."

* * *

Shitty chapter I know but seriously my head is killing me and I really wanted this to be finished since I like stopped halfway through it like three years ago. Just be patient for the next one my lovelies.


End file.
